


Angel & Demon

by Hecate1412



Series: Maribat Records [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angel & Demon, Daminette, Gen, MariBat, Maridami, No Beta, Songfic, ive never written song fics before, literally every chapter is going to be a song fic, no beta we die like jason, popstar au, so here goes something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/pseuds/Hecate1412
Summary: It all started when Dick found an old karaoke machine in the Manor. Marinette had convinced Damian to sing a song with her, Tim heard them and decided that a record label would be a good investment for Wayne Enterprises, and before either teen knew it, they were slowly rising in the charts.The only saving grace was that they had all collectively decided no one outside the family or the band was to know the identities of the lead singers of Demon & Angel. Of course, no one ever said that Mari and Damian couldn't add people to the band. It doesn't take long for the duo to become more than just a duo.Besides, a team that jams together, is also a team that saves Paris together, but they do it with style.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat Records [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530044
Comments: 408
Kudos: 1216





	1. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An Songfic series that follows the lives of the squad as they write music, thwart lila and her lies, and stop hawkmoth.
> 
> Each chapter is loosely based off a song, lyrics of which are included.

# Don’t Go Breaking My Heart

It was an accident when it happened. No one was prepared, least of all those who were involved, but man were they going to make the most of it. It all began with one Richard Grayson who was “exploring” the manor in his free time and came upon a relic of the past; a karaoke machine. Now, no matter how many times you would ask the man, he’ll say he only happened upon it by chance, and not because he found video footage of one of the absolute _raggers_ Bruce had in his younger years where that machine was used. He knew it wasn’t thrown away. Bruce, although he plays the part, wasn’t one to throw things out. So, Dick _knew _the machine was there, it was just a matter of finding it, and when he found it…well, the rest of the Bat-family wasn’t prepared. 

He called an emergency meeting, claiming it was something of absolute importance that everyone needed to have an input on, and once everyone had arrived, he locked them in. 

“It’s family game night!” he announced pushing the machine out from its hiding place, “And it’s going to be a good one.” Bruce visibly paled when he saw the thing, which wasn’t all that shocking. There were memories he associated with that thing that he would rather not remember. Near-death experiences, and an embarrassing YouTube video of him singing “Eye of the Tiger” with two of his closest friends at the time. One look at Dick was enough to confirm that’s exactly why he had gone hunting for the thing. 

Shockingly, everyone was down for a night of singing and some light drunkenness. Patrol had been pretty intense lately, they needed the break. So, no one complained when Dick plugged the karaoke machine in and powered it up. 

Most of the bat fam was present. Cass wasn’t even in Gotham, so she was a no show, and Duke, while present, was adamant about not singing. Which made _no sense_ because Duke had the voice of an old-timey Jazz singer. It was beautiful. It made grown men cry. And one way or another, Dick planned on getting him in front of the microphone. 

They also had a non-adoptive guest in their presence. Damian “I’m an iceberg personified” Wayne had thawed out over the past year and it was entirely due to one of the tiniest person’s Dick had ever seen. Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and aside from being a baker, a designer, and sunshine personified, she could also kick all of their asses. She was Damian’s Angel, sure, but everyone had already adopted her. She was part of the family and it made sense for her to be here. Besides, if anyone was going to get the demon spawn to sing, it was going to be her. 

An hour later almost everyone had a little alcohol in their system, and everyone was a little less tense and Jason snorted as Marinette physically dragged Damian up to the machine. 

“We’re singing.” She said with a smile he could never say no to. He grumbled something under his breath but accepted the microphone none-the-less as Marinette scrolled through the song selections. Everyone was waiting with anticipation for whatever the petite French girl was going to sing, and when she found her tune, she smiled and hit play. The familiar chords began to play as Jason and Tim both dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

** **

** Don't go breaking my heart **

** I couldn't if I tried **

** Honey, if I get restless **

** Baby, you're not that kind **

Damian was not about to disappoint his angel, so as she sang the first line, he brought the microphone up to his mouth and began to sing back to her; meaning every word, he was about to sing. He might come off as cold sometimes, but Marinette was the best thing to happen to him since his mother dropped him off at Wayne Manor. Damian hadn’t been nice to her when they first met at a leadership conference sponsored by Wayne Enterprises that hosted classes from various cities and countries around the globe. In his defense he hadn’t been great with emotions back then, he still wasn’t that great with them now, and yet Marinette stuck by him. Even when he’d brushed her off in the beginning, she kept finding him in the crowd and saying hello and he didn’t understand why. Eventually, he did ask, and he hadn’t been ready. 

_“You look like you could use a friend, I figured the least I could do is try.” _

She hadn’t even known he was _the _Damian Wayne, that his father was the reason any of them were there. He was used to girls latching onto him because of his money or his status, but Marinette took one look at him and decided that he looked like he needed company. He wouldn’t say that he fell for her at that moment, but it was the beginning of a very quick descent that soon followed. 

** Oooh Nobody knows it **

** When I was down **

** I was your clown **

Damian was quick to learn that Marinette was also in need of a friend. He found himself seeking her out during the conference, wanting to spend more time with her and get to know her (much to his sibling’s shock). It didn’t take long for Damian to realize that Marinette's classmates weren’t the kindest of people. It was clear by the way they singled her out for no good reason. Even a child should have been able to tell every word out of the Italian girl's mouth were lies, which put the entire class in a very negative view in Damian's mind. He couldn’t understand why Marinette had landed as her target because as far as he knew, she was nothing but kind. The only person who tried to defend her was the blonde model, Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien was the only person Damian would let near Marinette when Damian was with her. It was obvious the model didn’t want to be with the other group, but the way that brown-haired harpy clung to his arm made it hard for him to pull away. So, Damian intervened. He’d forcefully dragged Adrian away from the group and shot off a warning about a harassment lawsuit and, much to the relief of both French teens, Lila left Adrien alone. This was the beginning of an unlikely friendship Damian never realized he needed. 

It was weird, though, because he looked at Adrien and Mari and he saw himself. Tired, stressed, carrying a weight no one else could see or hold for them. So, he decided he was going to make this trip as memorable for them as he could. He managed to sneak them away from their class more than any of the teens cared to admit, and dinners at the manor which his entire family were a massive hit. He’d seen Mari smile a few times when they'd met and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to make sure she always had a reason to smile. That desire only increased when Adrien approached and thanked him for making her happy. He hadn’t seen her smile and laugh like that in a long time. 

** **

** Nobody knows it **

** Nobody knows it **

** Right from the start **

** I gave you my heart **

**Oh, I gave you my heart**

Marinette had not planned on falling in love. She didn’t think she had time for it. Her feelings for Adrien had faded long ago. They’d talked, and both agreed what they felt was purely platonic. That feeling only solidified when they learned each other’s identities as the city heroes. They were each other’s support, at least they tried to be. Adrien was stuck between a rock and a hard place with Lila. She didn’t know why Gabriel seemed to like the girl but told Adrien to keep her happy with the threat of pulling him out of school if he failed. 

She supposed that was just another reason why Marinette loved Damian. He was the reason that Gabriel stopped controlling his son as strictly. After Mr. Wayne had learned of the situations, he’d made a few calls, one of which was to the designer himself. It turns out that Gabriel did, in fact, care about his son, because after being informed Lila’s treatment towards Adrien, he was appalled. It resulted in an hour-long conversation between the father and son later that night and an Adrien who seemed happier than Marinette had seen him in a long time. 

Damian had been the result of that. And he had been the result of a lot of things. Marinette had been looking forward to their trip to Gotham, but she hadn’t been looking forward to spending so much time with her classmates. She’d long since given up on trying to call out Lila’s lies. Even if she could somehow pull it off, it was a little too late. She didn’t trust most of them anymore, and she doubted she ever would. She cut her losses and tried to move on, which is why Damian was such a blessing. 

She hadn’t sought him out intentionally for herself. She’d spotted him while they were touring Wayne tower, and he’d looked lonely. He looked at how she felt, and no one deserved to feel like that, so she invited him to join their tour group and tried to be friendly with him. It was slow going, but he'd warmed up to her in time. Damian was funny, in his own way (which his brothers refused to believe when she told them), and despite his cold exterior, he was incredibly kind as well as protective. There were very few moments during the trip when they were alone with the class without Damian. They were pretty sure he planned that. 

He’d slipped up towards the end of the conference, calling her Angel, and there were no words to describe what her heart had done in that moment. Her face was red, and she stuttered over her words, Damian having not realized what he’d said or what it did to her. It was his form of affection, and frankly, no one had shown her affection in a long time. He would smile at her and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. She liked being by his side, and when he grabbed her hand as they walked around the city, she hadn’t complained. He’d seen them off from the airport, and Adrien spent the entire flight back teasing her about the boy who’d stolen her heart. She hid her blushing face in her hands but didn’t deny it. There was something about Damian that drew her too him, and she was so happy that he wanted to stay in contact after she’d left. 

** Don't go breaking my heart **

** I won't go breaking your heart **

The first time Damian came to visit in Paris he’d waited outside Francis Dupont until Marinette finished class. He had intended to surprise her and he absolutely beamed when he witnessed the way her face lit up upon spotting him. He hadn’t been expecting for Mari to jump off the stairs and into his arms, but he easily handled it, spinning her around and hugging her close. 

“I missed you, _Habibi_.” He whispered into her hair. He loved her laugh and loved the way she pulled back and smiled up at him. 

“We video chat almost every day.” 

“It’s not the same as being with you in person.” 

“I wish you had told me you were coming.” 

“But that would defeat the purpose of a surprise.” 

“Seriously guys?” They both turned to Adrien who was approaching from the stairs. “All this affection, right in front of my salad? You should be disgusted in yourself.” Adrien was a dork. That was something both Marinette and Damian had learned quickly when his father stopped controlling him as much. He was a dork, and they both adored him. 

“Good to see you too, Blondie.”

“Demon spawn,” he taunted, having picked up the name from Damian’s brothers. They talked together for a few more minutes before walking over to the bakery where they spent the remainder of the day. Adrien had left them alone eventually, having been aware of why Damian had come to Paris in the first place. He’d given his blessing and (although he thought he was sneaky) Damian knew he was watching from the other roof when he brought Marinette out to the balcony and asked her on a date. She’d squealed and immediately said yes, and Damian felt his heart soar. 

** Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my **

** Don't go breaking my heart **

Their first date was an absolute disaster. They got along swimmingly, but their plans for the night fell apart at the seams as soon as the Akuma alarms went off. Damian didn’t know Marinette was ladybug, and Marinette wasn’t keen on telling him yet. So, after leading him to a safe zone, she ducked into the crowed apologized profusely in her head and ran to transform. The Akuma wasn’t hard to take down, and Chat was ready and waiting when she arrived, a smile on his lips and excitement in his eyes.

“How’s’ the date going?” he teased as she purified the butterfly and she stammered over her response. 

“How did you know?” 

“Do you really want me to explain or would you rather get back to your attractive American boyfriend?” 

“This conversation is not over!” She called, running back to where she’d left Damian. Dropping into an alley, she de-transformed. She'd been so certain she'd been alone, but when she turned around there stood Damian. 

“Huh. Suddenly a lot of things make a lot more sense.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “You should have told me.” 

“I was going to.” 

“You scared me when you ran off.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No. No, I’m fine.” 

“Good.” He walked up and pulled her into a hug “Please. Never scare me like that again, Angel.” He sounded desperate, and Marinette could see it in his eyes how worried he had been for her. 

“I’m sorry, I'll try to avoid doing it in the future.” She cupped his face and leaned up to kiss his forehead. “So, about this date, we were on?” 

** Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my **

** I won't go breaking your heart **

Damian hadn’t meant to see her de-transform from ladybug. He’d been running the streets trying to find Marinette and decided to ask the local hero for help when he saw her drop into a nearby ally. He had not been prepared for said local hero to be Marinette, but god was he relieved. And he understood now. He understood why she’d reminded him so much of himself. She was a hero and she carried the weight of her home city on her tiny shoulders. And if Marinette was Ladybug, Damian would bet money Adrien was Chat based on the research he’d done and the videos he’d seen. Their dynamic matched up too closely to Marinette and Adrien’s. 

They decided to finish their fate with a walk. Mari knew the city better than Damian, so he followed her lead as they talked about anything and everything. She was going into great detail about a new commission she’d received. He could picture the design in his head as she spoke and smiled knowing that is was exactly something his Angel would come up with. God, he loved her so much. He wasn’t even sure how it happened, but he’s happy it did. There was something about Marinette, just being around her, talking to her, thinking about her, was able to lift his mood like nothing else had. Even listening to her go off about different designs and different events she’d been invited to left Damian feeling more himself than he had felt in Gotham. 

Also, what were the odds that the small French girl he fell in love with also was a hero who was likely able to kick his ass? Yeah, Marinette was wonderful, but he felt a little guilty. She hadn’t meant for him to find out about her alter ego, but he had. It didn’t seem right that she didn’t know about his. 

“Habibi,” He took her hand and pulled her to a stop. “There’s something you need to know about me. I just—I believe it’s only fair I tell you my secret since I found out about yours.” She looked worried, so he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “My family already loves you, so I’m sure they won’t mind me telling you this, but I’m Robin. My father is Batman, and I’m currently his Robin. My siblings are also other vigilantes who operate out of Gotham.” 

** Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my **

** Don't go breaking my heart **

Marinette snorted out a laugh and doubled over when her brain finally processed what Damian had told her. 

“Figure’s I would go and fall in love with another hero.” He stared at her, mouth agape. 

“You love me?” The designer squeaked, face going red, but nodded her head forcing herself not to look away. 

“I think I have for a while.” 

“Good, I think I love you as well. At least I assume this is what this feeling is. I’ve never been that great with emotions.”

“I’ve noticed.” His little pout only sent Marinette into another fit of giggles. “Thank you for telling me, Damian. I know that couldn’t have been an easy decision.” 

“I don’t want to keep secrets from you.” 

“And I want to be able to hold your trust so you feel like you can tell me everything.” He ran his thumb over her cheek, staring into her bright eyes and smiled. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” she rolled her eyes and leaned in first, Damian following her lead. It was short, but. Sweet, and Damian realized he wanted to do that with her forever. “I’m going to spoil you so much.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“You can’t stop me.” 

“Your rich boy is showing.” 

“_Good.”_

** Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my **

** I won't go breaking your heart **

The song ended and the entire family stared and stared and stared, but Damian barely noticed. No, he was staring at his Angel who was glowing with joy. She was pure happiness and he loved her with his whole heart. He pulled her close and kissed her. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, forgetting that they were not in fact alone. The whistles from his brothers brought him out of his daze, and he turned a sharp glare on them. 

“Hey, Demon Spawn, I didn’t know you had a voice like that,” Todd called. 

“I have an idea.” There was Tim, already typing away on his phone doing god knows what. Damian wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “I have a brilliant idea and it’s going to be a good time for all of us because for whatever reason,” he pointed at the duo who’d just finished singing, “You two sound heavenly together.” His phone pinged. “And I just got confirmation that, yes, it is absolutely within my power as a CEO to purchase a record label.” 

Mari stared, Damian was still trying to process.

“Father surely you won’t just let him—” Bruce stood, hands out in front of him. 

“I’m not involving myself with this. Tim, if this flops it comes out of your paycheck.”

“When has anything I’ve ever done flopped.” 

“Do you want an alphabetized list?” Damian asked, launching a pillow at his brother. “I keep track, Drake, just for you, just for moments like this.” 

“I’m for it,” Jason announced. Dick voiced his approval as well, and when Marinette laughed, saying that it might be fun, Damian realized he’d lost this battle. It took a few weeks, but eventually, the duo had gone about publishing a single, a cover of the song they’d originally performed together. 

From the moment on the duo Angel & Demon had been born…all thanks to Dick hunting down an old Karaoke machine. 


	2. Over My Head (Judah and the Lions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the world is a little too much.

**What's my purpose huh?**

**What's my future? I don't know**

**These are the questions I address**

**Before I go to sleep**

Marinette sat in her bed staring at the ceiling as the day ran through her head. She was exhausted. She was always exhausted nowadays, but more so than usual. It was nearing four in the morning and she was still awake from the adrenaline of stopping an Akuma. Chat hadn’t shown and Marinette couldn’t blame him. He felt just as exhausted as she's been feeling, and considering all the photoshoots Adrien attended this week, it wouldn’t have surprised her if the second he hit his bed and became dead to the world. Still, it scared her. She knew Adrien did what he could, she knew Gabriel wasn’t as strict as he was before, but the blond had a full plate, and if it kept him from a fight; Marinette was scared she'd find herself facing an Akuma she can't handle alone. 

She’d been lucky tonight. Insomnia kept her awake, and she was sketching out some future designs when the attack began. The victim was another ten year old who’d been woken by a nightmare. They hadn’t even had time to process the dream as a dream before the Akuma was upon them, and this lead to Marinette not only taking them home (which she would have done regardless), but also sitting beside them on the roof as they talked through their dream and their fear. She didn’t mind this. She loved helping where she could, and she had plenty of advice to give, but it was slowly wearing her down. 

She knew this wasn’t healthy. She was managing to keep up her grades, and the school granted her excuses if she needed to work on commissions for any famous persons, but she was always tired. She knew she wasn’t getting enough sleep and half the time Adrien had to force her to stop working and eat something during lunch (if they even got lunch considering how often Akuma attacked around that time. On top of it all, she was still the class president for a class of people who hated her. It wasn’t as if she _already_ had enough on her plate, but add Lila and everything got worse. 

She didn’t understand why Lila couldn’t leave her alone. Marinette had Adrien. She had Kagami and Luka. She had her friends and Lila could have the class. Marinette wasn't even trying to expose the Italian's lies anymore. She stopped after realizing it only made everyone hate her more, and they wouldn't listen anyway, so she let Lila do as she pleased, and yet there was still a target on her back. 

Marinette wanted it all to stop, even if only for a little while. ladybug and Chat had been fighting Hawkmoth for nearly four years now. High school wouldn’t last forever, but Marinette doubted she’d be able to leave Paris until the villain was taken down. She couldn’t leave the city without their heroes. But what about her? She had her own plans and dreams she’d put on hold to take up the mantle of Ladybug. 

She was tired. 

Physically, mentally, and emotionally, Marinette was tired. 

** I wish my mind would turn off **

** With the lights on my TV screen, **

** But here in the dark, everything off **

** I start to think **

** It gets hard to breathe **

Damian was out on patrol as Robin when Oracle patched his phone through his comms. 

“You need to take this," is all she said, and Damian understood immediately who was on the other line. Marinette is the only person Oracle would patch through to him if he was on patrol, and only if it was urgent. He told his family he was taking a break as the call went active, and he ran to find somewhere high and seclusive. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Marinette to call him at night. She was like Tim, kept awake by insomnia, and Damian had made it clear she could call him if she couldn’t sleep. He didn’t promise he would answer, but he would always get back to her. He loved talking to her, even if it did pull him away form patrol sometimes, but that was fine. This was his angel after all. There was very little he wouldn’t do for her. 

“_Habibi_,” he greeted, voice soft and gentle. He was met with a sharp inhale of breath and it scared him. “Marinette?” 

“I can’t breathe,” was all he managed to get, and his heart went into overdrive. Was she okay? Had she been attacked? Was it an Akuma? If something happened to her and he wasn’t there—

“Are you safe? Can you tell me what happened?” She was crying as well, and Damien was trying to piece together a puzzle with half the pieces missing. 

“I’m home,” she managed between her breaths, and a thought clicked in his head. She was having a panic attack. She couldn’t breathe because she was having a panic attack. 

“Is Tikki, with you?”

“I’m here,” the kwami chimed. “There was an Akuma attack Marinette had to handle alone earlier and she couldn’t sleep as a result. I don't know what she was thinking about but the attack hit out of nowhere.”

“Okay, thank you. Right now, try to ground her somehow. Hold her hand or touch her face, anything at all.” Damian’s voice was slow and calm despite his own anxiety, but if he panicked it wouldn't help anyone, so he took a deep breath and focused back on his beloved and began to speak to her directly. “Mari, I need you to listen to me closely. I’m going to ask you to do some things, and I need you to try to vocalize them. Can you do that?” 

“I-Yes?” She sounded uncertain, but Damian figured it was better than nothing and continued. 

“Good. I need you to look around the room and tell me five things you can see. Say them out loud.” He could still hear her staggering breathes but was relieved when she managed to get out the first item. She listed her sewing machine, then the chaise across the room. Her computer was next followed by the mannequin that was modeling one of her new designs, and finally a calendar on the wall across from her. 

“Next, I want you to tell me four things you can touch.” She got the words out a little easier this time, mentioning Tikki rubbing soothing circles across the top of her hand, and the soft blanket that Damian had given her last time he came to visit. The wooden frame her bed rested on was within her reach, and the wool of a sheep plushie she’d had since she was a kid. 

“Three things you can hear?” 

“The air coming out of the vents. There are people walking by downstairs, I can hear a little of their conversations, and some of the birds are starting to wake up.” Her breathing was calmer, not nearly what Damian was wanting but it was an improvement. 

“Good, just a few more things, Mari, okay? What are two things you can smell?” She went quiet, but he could hear her sniffing the air. 

“I can still smell the cinnamon from the tea I had earlier, and…maybe flowers? Something sweet.” 

“You do have the flowers on your balcony.” 

“I don’t think the smell would travel this far though.” 

“Perhaps not. Regardless, what’s one thing you can taste.”

“Nothing. You know that gross taste in your mouth when you first wake up? That’s what I taste right now.” She gave the softest sounding laugh, and Damian released all the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding onto. 

“Can you breathe okay now?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay now. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, but all I could think of was to call you.” 

“It’s okay, _Habibi_, I’m glad you called me. I glad you didn’t have to go through that alone, but I’m worried. Do you know what brought about your panic attack tonight?” 

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** All these thoughts **

** Are an ocean I'm drowning in **

Mari knew exactly what had brought about her attack, but she was embarrassed to admit it. Here was Damian, who doubled as Robin and fought crime much worse than anything Marinette dealt with, and he was perfectly fine. She had to face down a kid having been superpowered over a nightmare and that had broken her down. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” she opted to say instead. “Between you’re responsibilities as Damian Wayne and Robin, I don’t know how you manage it all.” Because she was hardly keeping her head above water, and she knew for fact Adrien was in the same boat. 

“It’s because I have people supporting me, Angel. I’m not doing all of this by myself. I’ve tried doing it myself, it almost destroyed me. It wasn’t until I started living with my father that I realized the value of having a support system. Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders becomes a lot easier when you’re not the only one carrying the weight.” 

“But I have Adrien, so I’m not alone.” 

“Mari, I have my father, six older siblings and at least a dozen other honorary Waynes who cascade around the city at night as vigilante bats. You have an elderly man who can’t fight and a fellow teenager who had zero training before he was tossed into this role just like you. Our situations are not the same” 

“But—” 

“But nothing. The support I have in my role is not the same as the support you have in your role. I don’t think you understand this. I want you to understand this. I’m going to talk to father about you and Adrien coming over to train with us and maybe do some patrols. You two both need official training, and I think seeing how the bats work in Gotham might help you long term in Paris.” 

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

Mari let the request sink in. Damian wanted her and Adrien to come to Gotham and train? “I would have to talk to Master Fu and Adrien, but I think its a good idea. We’re running on empty over here. Any help would be welcomed at this point.” 

“Good. I need to return to patrol soon. Will you be okay if I go?” 

“I—Yes. Thank you, Damian. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Hopefully you will never have to find out. Good night, Angel. Please try to get some sleep.” 

“I love you, Dami.”

“I love you as well.” She hung up first and sat in her bed staring at the wall. Tikki was hovering in front of her a smile on her face. 

“So, Gotham?” 

“I’ll talk to Master Fu tomorrow.” 

** Second guessing I'm so stressed **

** Success is an empty lie **

** So what's the point **

** If that's our purpose on Earth by design? **

“This is so _cool_!” Adrien yelled from somewhere above them. It hadn’t taken much convincing for Mater Fu to agree to the trip to Gotham. He gave them Kaalki in case they needed to return for an emergency, but they were all certain Kagami and Luka would be able to handle anything hawkmoth threw at them. She was still ready to go at the drop of a dime, but she was happy to rely on them, especially since it meant she got to watch Chat Noir _fly_ across the room as he explored the Batcave like a kid on Christmas morning. Dick “actual acrobat” Grayson was chasing him around in a fit because he was certain Adrien was going to fall and crack his skull open. Meanwhile, Marinette was laughing on the floor, with Damian beside her smirking because she hadn’t seen Adrien this Unconstructively happy in a long time. He gave off a loud “Whoop!” launching off one of the walls only to hit the ground and slide to a stop beside them. 

“Damian, how dare you keep this a secret for so long!” There was no anger in his voice, and they knew he wasn’t actually hurt. He understood the importance of secrecy as he had his own hero to keep hidden. 

“You should have seen Marinette when I first brought her down here. She was all big eyes and sketchbook drawings. I don't know how she works so fast, but I swear she had the entire cave drawn out in her sketchbook before my entire family had gathered.”

“Can you blame me? This place is impressive.” Dick came jogging back to the group and stared down Adrien before smiling. 

“You, I like you, but _please_ do not vault around the ceiling like that.” 

“He does realize I do this in Paris, right? Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had a nasty spill. One of the bright sides of a magic catsuit,” he hit his chest, grinning, “magic breaks most of the fall.” 

“Also, apparently it’s bulletproof,” Marinette added, noticing Adrien flinch as he recalled that specific scenario. “Doesn’t mean being shot doesn’t hurt, just means it’s not fatal.” She flinched this time, recalling the bruised ribs she had been sporting for the next week. It hadn’t been particularly pleasant and she’d like to avoid a repeat situation if she could.

“So, I'm gonna file that away for future discussion, since right, now I’m supposed to prepare you for tonight's patrol,” Dick said glancing between the two Paris heroes with concern. “The other’s will be here shortly, but we’re trying to be ready by the time they arrive. From this point forward, please refer to everyone as their hero names.” Which was secret identity keeping 101. Damian had sent them a list of every vigilante and their hero names ahead of time so, both Parisians knew who was who. “Also, considering we have villains who have distributed airborne based toxins, it’s common practice to carry an air filter with you,” he tossed them both masks, “which will probably help hide your identity even more. I know you changed your costume to be more, appropriate for Gotham’s level of darkness, but adding the face mask, will only help _mask _the fact that Chat Noir and Ladybug are in America.” 

Damian scowled “That was a terrible pun."

“That was a brilliant pun, Robin, you just don’t have a sense of humor,” Adrien countered aiming a friendly swat at the other's shoulder (one he easily avoided). Marinette rolled her eyes but was smiling at her boy's antics. The two of them had become really good friends over the past year and a half, and Marinette felt relieved. One because Damian seemed happy, and two being that Nino hadn’t been spending as much time with Adrien. They both knew it wasn’t his fault. He was caught in the middle of whatever was happening in their class. He loved Ayla, but Adrien was also his best friend. He was being forced to choose a side and right now he was staying with Ayla. Adrien had been disappointed, but he couldn’t exactly fault his friend for being in love. 

“Back to the topic at hand,” Dick pulled their attention back. “The three of you will be with me and Batman tonight. I think he wants to gauge how well you perform on the street before he let’s either of you out of his sight. I know he tested you during the day, but sparring is not the same as face to face confrontation on the street. Each of you will have a comm that’s synced to our channel. If you have questions, they’re directed at Oracle, if you need help, ask for it. You won’t bother anyone. Even Bat’s calls in for aid every now and then.”

“So, patrol back in Paris but more dangerous?” Adrien summarized. 

“But with more people than just the two of us." 

“Sounds good. When do we start?” 

** All this stressin' got me confessing **

** That I can't find peace **

** While I hydrate, caffeinate, medicate, repeat **

** I hydrate, caffeinate, medicate, repeat, I **

Nightwing stood on the roof with Batman watching the three teens plow through a horde of Penguin’s henchmen. It was nothing extreme, but he hadn’t been expecting them to flow so well together, especially with Robin added to their dynamic. The three of them were holding their own easily. 

“Have to say I’m impressed,” Dick admitted, listening to how they communicated through the comms. They didn’t talk much, seeming to know where the others were at all times, but they shot off warnings or snarky comments between hits, and Dick swore he heard Damian laugh. This was the most relaxed he’d seen Damian in months. 

“They’re self-taught superhero’s, Wing. They had to learn fast or they would have fallen a long time ago. You shouldn’t be this surprised.” 

“I’m not surprised but seeing how they work in person is different than listing to Robin talk about it. Reminds me of how we used to fight when I was still Robin.” Not to mention how well they used their environment. Dick had done his research. Chat Noir wore a black spandex suit with a bell of all things, and Ladybug was bright red, but neither hero was in their usual garb tonight. One of the perks of magic, he supposed, but tonight Ladybug was in a black spandex suit with accents of red, and Chat was in a darker black than his usual black and exchanged the bell on his neck for a hood that was held in place by his cat ears. They blended with the night too well for people who were used to standing out. 

“They know how to adapt,” Bruce observed after watching them work for a while. “Unlike us, they rarely face the same enemy twice. They have to have different methods and strategies for every battle, and as a result, they’re both excellent at adapting to the environment.”

“So they’re naturals?” 

“I wouldn’t say naturals, but they’re fast learners. I assume there’s a reason why they were chosen as the heroes of Paris.”

“Except they’re teenagers.” 

“Yes, I don’t like how old they were when they started, but it’s a mantle they chose to take up when the chance supplied itself, and one I don’t picture either of them willingly letting go of. They’re young, so if there’s anything we can do to support them, especially as Robin’s friends, then we’re going to do it.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Bats.” 

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** All these thoughts **

** Are an ocean I'm drowning in **

Marinette sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea as her mind played through everything that happened earlier. It wasn’t as if anything bad had happened. Oracle had informed them of a drug ring operation near their location, and Batman had decided that, yes, Chat and Ladybug would be able to handle the encounter. They had handled it well until they’d gotten overwhelmed. Chat and Ladybug had been separated from their group and there were so many people. Sure, they could hold their own, but the number was too great. Mari had been the one to ask for help after she watched Chat take a solid blow to the head. She wasn’t used to asking for help, and part of her doubted any would be coming, so she doubled down and readied herself to go up against everyone only for Red Hood and Red Robin to come crashing through the sky window both easily taking down the crowd. It gave Marinette a moment to check on Chat, and once she confirmed he was okay, they joined back into the brawl. 

They’d both walked away fine from the encounter, but it still stuck with her. Damian had been right. The support he had here was not like the support she had in Paris. Currently, if they needed extra help, Marinette had to leave the fight to deliver the miraculous to people they trusted. It was inefficient and put Chat in more danger than he needed to be since he was left to fend off and distract the Akuma on his own. Here, all it took was a word, and someone was jumping in to offer aid. 

It also made her realize that their methods of communication were awful. If Marinette wanted to tell the other’s the plan, she either had to yell it out to them, or they all had to find a place where they could duck away to talk. 

“Somehow I’m not surprised to find you in here.” Tim had walked into the kitchen with a laptop in his hands and exhaustion in his face. “Damian mentioned you have insomnia.” 

“He mentioned that you look like a zombie most of the time,” she returned as he placed his laptop on the table next to her and went back to make himself a cup of tea. 

“It is what it is, I suppose. Bruce won’t mention it, but he doesn’t always sleep well at night. It’s not uncommon for him to walk the halls and check in on everyone while they sleep. He’s a worrier, and enough bad things have happened to this family that he sometimes won’t settle down until he knows everyone is safe.” 

“And what about you?” 

“I’m a thinker.” He poured the still-hot water into a mug with the tea bag and came over to join Marinette at the table. “My brain doesn’t always know how to slow down or shut off, and the result is me feeling restless. I’d rather do something with my time since I know sleep isn't an option. Usually, I Look through cold cases the GCPD gave up on.” 

“Have any luck with those?” 

“I’ve managed to get a few of them re-opened. There are things you miss when you’re looking at the same situation for too long. Sometimes a fresh set of eyes is exactly what’s needed to reach the next step.”

“Sounds sagely,” she teased. “Sounds like me. Damian was right. The system you all have here is so much better than what we have going on in Paris. I wouldn’t have realized how bad it was unless he’d invited us here.” 

“We could say the same on our side. Damian’s tired. It took you and Adrien being here for us to realize this. He’s been a lot more relaxed on patrols with you two here. Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s a strong kid. He’s had to be for the longest time. The problem is that if you keep a wire wound up too tightly for too long, it will snap.” 

“You’re worried Damian will snap.” 

“I think meeting you and Adrien delayed it, but it’s inevitable. I think we’re all hoping that we’ll be able to salvage the aftermath when shit does eventually hit the fan.” Tim combed his fingers through his hair and let out a tired sigh. “He grew up with the expectation of being able to handle anything and everything he faced, and now he’s still learning he doesn’t have to handle everything alone. It’s a process, a slow one, but a process none-the-less.” 

“Aww, so you do care about him!” She received an annoyed look in response, which she only laughed at. Damian told her Tim was the sibling he got along least with, but they were still brothers and he respected him in some capacity. He was also certain he would through Tim off Gotham tower the first chance he got. Apparently, Tim had returned the sentiment. 

“He’s a little shit, sure, but he's still my little brother. Of course, I care about him.” He grumbled something, gaze turning to his laptop before he looked back over to Marinette. “So, you know what I do when I can’t sleep. What do you do to pass the time?” 

Marinette tapped her pencil against he sketchbook, “Usually I work on designs. I have a new commission that I’m supposed to be working on, so I’m drawing up concept sketches to show at our next meeting.” 

“You’re a designer?” 

“You already knew that Tim.” 

“No, I knew you designed your clothes. I didn’t realize you designed for other people. Who are you working with?” 

“Uh…right now?” She wasn’t sure if Jagged would appreciate her telling others she was doing commissions for his next tour, but Marinette considered the Wayne’s as family and any family of hers was family of his. “Jagged Stone is heading out on a tour across Europe soon, and I’m designing some of his opening pieces.” She jumped when Tim’s laptop slammed shut and blinked when he materialized next to her. 

“You’re MDC.” His eyes were glowing. “Oh wow, I’m so stupid! It was right in front of me the whole time and I missed it!” He grabbed her hands, silently pleading with her. “You’re literally my favorite designer. I will pay you enough money to buy a country if you design something for me.” That was the last thing Marinette had expected from Tim, and she tried to reign in her laughter to avoid waking up anyone else in the manor. Tim looked more awake than she’d seen him during this entire trip and it was over something as simple as her design work. Well no, that wasn’t quite right. She’d seen Tim look awake during patrols, but it was more like a focused awake. Like he was over analyzing his analysis of a situation. This was such an unguarded awake that it threw Marinette for a loop. 

“Tim, you don’t have to pay me. You’re already doing so much with Angel & Demon, I would make you something just because. Is there anything in particular you want?” He pulled a chair closer and sat down, so he could talk to her about his commission, which is where the bat family found them the next morning. They’d both fallen asleep on the table, a sketchbook with new designs resting between them. 

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

Marinette found herself oddly calm, all things considering. Supposedly the Joker had escaped Arkham, news of a new duo had reached his ears, and he figured it was time for an introduction. Right now, Chat was being held captive. She’d seen him be taken and had tailed the kidnappers to an abandoned warehouse where they were currently camped out. Chat was awake, and despite the situation, she could hear him firing off witty comments at her captors. People really underestimated how fearless her partner could be. He held the power destruction in his hands and, apparently, that was more terrifying to Chat than anything else. 

“You’re in for it when My Lady gets here,” He informed loudly, probably fully aware Marinette was within hearing range. “Not to mention the friends she’s made.” And then she cussed, because here she was, devising a plan to go up against Joker _alone when sh_e wasn’t alone.

“This is ladybug at…actually, I don’t know. I’m hoping Oracle can provide coordinates. Chat was taken and he’s being held in a warehouse near the bay. I think Jokers involved. That or the creeps who took him have a sad obsession with clowns.” 

“Please tell me you haven’t made contact.” That was Robin, who had gone off with Red Hood that night while ladybug and Chat Noir did their patrol together by themselves.

“No, but if I think for a second, Chat’s in danger, you can bet your ass I’m going in there.” 

“Ladybug—”

“Don’t think I haven’t heard what that psycho has done to people in the past. If I think Chat’s in danger, I’m going in there whether you’re here or not.”

“Well lucky for you we were in the area, then, Little lady.” Hood landed on the roof beside her, followed closely by Robin, who looked murderous. An update through the comms informed them that Batman and Red Robin were on route, but Spoiler and Orphan were closer.

“Are you okay, Ladybug?” Robin asked, his focus not leaving the scene he was watching through the sky window. Hood had gone who knows where, and Chat was still bound below them. 

“Could be better. I’m more worried about protecting my partner.” She admitted as an explosion went off on the other end of the building. 

“There’s our cue.” When the guards turned and ran towards the noise, Ladybug and Robin dropped down silently, Chat hardly noticing their presence when they reached him. 

“Can I assume the explosion was Hood?” He asked as Robin worked to pick the locks to his cuffs. 

“And Orphan if I had to guess. She and Hood cause far too much chaos together.” There was a note of fondness in his voice, but Marinette ignored it to focus on her partner. 

“Did they do anything to you?” 

“Other than force me to sit through a boring monologue? No. Good news, it’s not the Joker. Bad news, it appears there’s a cult that worships him and they're kidnapping people. Figured since Joker went after Batman’s sidekicks, they could try their hand at going after the newest hero in the area.” He rubbed his now free wrists. “Technically I could have escaped whenever I needed to, but I figured I would wait. I knew you would be coming after me, and taking on a cult seems easier with other people.” 

“It is, Cat, and if you three have finished your little pow-wow, we could use the extra hands over here!” Hood called through the comms, and the heroes were quickly on their way. 

** And It's all out of my control **

** It's all out of my control **

** It's all out of my control **

Marinette and Adrien found themselves back in Paris after a week, having gone to Gotham during one of their school breaks. The first thing both miraculous holders did after sleeping, was meet with Master Fu. They’d talked about their situation while in Gotham, and both teens realized things in Paris had to change if they wanted to continue. 

“We trust Luka and Kagami with our lives, and our secrets,” Marinette explained. They hadn’t gone to receive the borrowed miraculous from the temporary heroes, and hopefully, they wouldn’t need to. “I think it would be more beneficial, not only for ourselves but for all of Paris, if we grew our team. It’s something that stood out when we were in Gotham. They had so many people they could call on if they were in trouble. Adrien and I don’t have that. It’s only us until I have to run off to find more help.”

“If we erase the step where we have to deliver the miraculous, not only does that prioritize our safety, but it also improves our efficiency,” Adrien added. “And like Marinette said. We trust Luka and Kagami with our lives and with our secrets. We talked about it and decided if we want this to work, we can’t have secrets between the team.” 

“We know there’s a risk with telling people our identities, but it’s a risk we’re willing to take.” Master fu looked between the two of them, a curious look in his eyes, and…proudness? He looked proud of them. 

“The two of you are shaping out to be incredible heroes, with sharp judgment. If you believe letting your two friends into your circle of trust is the best choice, then I will support you. I will always support you. I’m glad to hear your trip to Gotham was fruitful.” 

“Yes, we learned a lot. About fighting and plenty of other things.” 

“Jason taught him how to ride a motorcycle.” 

“It was Awesome!” Adrien cheered, face lighting up in a smile. Their conversation quickly dissolved into the teens sharing all the non-hero related shenanigans that happened during their trip, and Master Fu was more than happy to sit there and listen. 

** And it's all out of my control **

** And it's all out of my control **

** And it's all out of my control**

“You want us to become permanent heroes?” Kagami asked, realizing exactly why she had been summoned. Luka Coffaine was there as well and it immediately clicked that he was the other hero she’d been working with for the past week. She glanced at him to see how he was taking this turn of events, but his expression stayed neutral. 

“Can I ask why?” 

“Recently it came to our attention that there is more power in numbers and more power when the numbers trust each other wholeheartedly. While you haven’t known our civilian identities, you and Kagami have both regularly put yourself in danger when we asked it of you. You’ve proven yourselves to be individuals we can trust.” Ladybug explained. She’d brought them to an abandoned apartment complex. They were inside, so no one could see them, but the room itself looked used. Furniture had been brought in, food was stocked in some of the cabinets. They likely used it as a type of safe house, somewhere stocked with food if they needed to feed their Kwami’s and get back to a fight. Kagami wondered how many of these they had around Paris. 

“You don’t have to accept this offer,” Chat assured. “We’re not here to pressure you into this. We’re offering because we trust you with the safety of Paris, and if you accept, we also trust you enough to reveal our identities. We want to be a team, and you two are currently the only civilians we trust enough to pull into this.” 

“Well, count me in.” Luka had zero hesitation in his voice, and he was smiling. “As for identities, I already know. I figured it out a while ago.” He looked at Kagami with that same bright smile and nodded towards the heroes. “I’m pretty sure you know as well, even if you haven’t accepted it.” Kagami had her suspicions. She’d been on the lookout since the first time Ladybug had asked her for aid. Obviously, she must have known of Kagami as a civilian other-wise she never would have asked. So yeah, Kagami did know, but she hadn’t ever been able to believe it simply because there was no way she could confirm it, but that suspicion is why she continued to say yes whenever the heroes asked her for her aid. 

“Marinette and Adrien, right?” The hero’s shared a look and started laughing. They both de-transformed, and sure enough, there stood two of Kagami’s closest friends. “You two are idiots.” She huffed pulling them into a hug. “And you should have asked us this sooner.” 

“You’re right, we should have.” 

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head **

** I'm in over my **

** I'm in over my head**

The next time and Akuma showed up in Paris, it was met with combined forces of 4 heroes. Four heroes were protecting Paris. Four heroes carrying the weight of the world together. Four heroes who had each other’s back both in and out of the mask. And while they didn’t realize it yet, four was just the beginning of their young team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts, and if you have any song recommendations send them my way and i'll look into it.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64qkTXw69UIUVor5Hpm1Ag
> 
> this is a link to the Angel&Demon playlist. They're ordered how they'll appear in the story up to about the 30th song. Everything below that is either parts that haven't been placed, or potential chapters.


	3. Alright (frick it)

**We're gonna be alright**

** We're gonna be alright **

The just purified Akuma flew off into the sky and Ladybug stared. She wasn’t sure what else she could do at the moment. 

“I cannot believe that worked,” she muttered as the other’s cheered through the communicator. They’d been fighting this Akuma for the past hour and somehow, Marinette wasn’t sure how, but somehow, they had finally managed to defeat it. It took two lucky charms, three cataclysms, and Hyperion had to recharge four separate times, and Ryuko two times. There had been so much damage. She was certain half the city was still burning, and she didn’t’ want to think about how many people had died. Nope, she was not thinking about it. 

** Brother called me on the phone **

** Saying "I'm done with it all" **

** Safe to say I'm done with it all, too **

** **

“Miraculous ladybug!” She yelled throwing the locket into the air. The butterflies swirled and within minutes Paris was back to how it was before the Akuma attack began, and Ladybug was standing before a 13-year-old girl who was crying. “Hey there, kiddo,” she crouched down in front of her, a soft smile on her lips, careful not to get to close. “Can I ask for your name?” 

“Vera Montega,” the girl's voice was quiet, but that fact she was responding at all was a good sign. “I’m so sorry. I don’t remember what I did, but I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to I—” 

“Shh. Hey, Vera, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Emotional distress is normal. We’re meant to feel when we're hurt or are upset, just like how we feel when we're happy and excited. It’s not your fault someone took advantage of your feelings.” She pulled the girl into a hug. “Is there somewhere I can bring you? Do you think your parents might be looking for you?” The question only caused the teen to break into a new wave of tears, and Marinette connected the dots. “Hey, Vera, how would you like to hang out with someone I consider a good friend. I really think you’d like her.” 

“I don’t want to go home.” 

“I’m not going to make you. Part of my job is making sure the victims of Akuma attacks get the right attention after they’ve been akumatized. I’m not going to leave you on your own right now, and I trust this girl with my life.” 

“Well—” Her earrings began to beep, and Vera frowned. 

“You’re wanting to take her to Marinette’s place, aren’t you?” Viperion had arrived on the rooftop. “I have time before I de-transform, I can take her there for you.” 

“Vera, would you be okay with that? I have to run, but I promise my friend here will get you there safely. He may even sing your favorite song if you ask him.” 

“You’re really going to just offer my serves out like that for free, huh? The betrayal.” 

“Oh, hush. You love to sing.”

“You’re not wrong.” Her earrings beeped again. “Alright Vera, how about we get going. Something tells me you’re going to enjoy the rest of the day.” The teen nodded and allowed for Viperion to pick her up. He nodded once at Ladybug, before hopping off the roof and heading on his way. He was taking the long route, giving Marinette enough time to get back to her room before them. 

** Trying to right all these wrongs **

** Never seemed so impossible **

** It's clear to me we're scared to hope, too **

A quick google search was all Marinette needed to understand exactly how this situation had come about. A year prior, Vera Montega had been the only member of her family to make it out of their home when it caught fire. Today was the anniversary, and Marinette guessed she was mourning when Hawkmoth picked up on her emotions. Honestly, she was going to beat that man six ways to Sunday when she found him. 

She was tired of this. She was tired of the victims feeling guilty for having emotions. Hawkmoth was holding the entire city captive and it was safe to say no one in Paris had a healthy coping mechanism when it came to expressing their emotions. Marinette had been reading up on it and apparently, vacation times had gone up proportionally in the last few years because companies all collectively decided it was better to let people leave the city to express emotions than for them to bottle them up into they were akumatized. 

And sure, escaping the city might have helped some people, but not everyone can simply leave when things become too much. No, Hawkmoth was a terrorist, and Marinette was getting real tired of letting him have his way in _her _city. She would need to get with Tim and go over all the data they had gathered. 

A knock on the door to her balcony was the only warning of her friend’s arrival. He was carrying Vera on her back who was smiling like she’d been laughing. 

“Special Delivery,” Viperion announced. “I’m assuming Ladybug called you?” 

“She did. Told me you’d be swinging by with Vera, wanted me to make sure she was okay and try to cheer her up, but it seems like you already did my job for me.” 

“Oh hardly. I was just the opening act. Nobody knows how to lift someone’s spirits quite like you, Marinette.” He carefully slipped Vera off his back and deposited her on the balcony. “It was a pleasure escorting you, Ms. Vera. Perhaps I’ll see you around.” 

“Thank you, Viperion.” 

“And Ms. Marinette, is there anything at all you might need from us before I go?” 

“I should be okay,” she said walking over to Vera and placing a hand on her shoulder. “I invited some friends over, so we should be able to handle everything from here.” She winked at him and Viperion laughed. 

“You are in for a real treat then, Vera.” He nodded farewell and went on his way. Likely going to inform the other’s they’d been invited over to a comfort party at Marinette’s. Honestly, after that battle, they probably needed it. 

“So, you’re Vera,” Marinette leaned down beside her and smiled. “I looked you up online. I thought I recognized your name,” which was a half-truth. Marinette remembered the fire, all of Paris had watched the news as authorities tried to douse the flame. She also knew the news had played a memorial clip of the fire this morning. “I’m sorry this happened to you today of all days. I know this past year likely hasn’t been easy for you, and everyone bringing it up today was hard, but you’re such a brave kid, and I know your family would be so so proud of you.” She watched Vera’s eyes tear up, and braced herself as the teen threw herself around Marinette's waist and wailed. 

“I miss them so much! I love my aunt and uncle, and they take such good care of me, but I miss my mama and papa. I miss my brothers It’s not the same!” Marinette pulled her tight into a hug and carefully picked her up and brought her inside so no one else would watch on. She knew because she could sense him, that Chat Noir was sitting on the roof on the lookout in case Hawkmoth had the _Gaul_ to send another Akuma their way. Tikki was also on standby, likely able to sense one before any of them would notice. 

Marinette held Vera while she cried, assuring her that Hawkmoth wouldn’t reach her here and she could let out as much as she wanted. A text from Kagami told her she and Luka were waiting downstairs and were gathering up a feast of pastries from her parents to bring with them when they were given the all-clear to come up. She wanted to give Vera more time to calm down, and she knew her friends wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer. And Marinette was about to make them wait. It was a Friday, and she was expecting them to stay the night, so she sat there and listened as Vera talked about her family, about the little things they had done together, tradition’s her aunt and uncle tried to uphold. About how her younger brother had the most infectious laugh she’d ever heard. How her older brother would hoist her onto her shoulders when they were out and about, so she’d be taller than everyone. She talked about her mother who always sang her songs when she was upset, and how her father would randomly bring them all gifts from the toy store he worked at. 

Marinette listened until Vera had a chance to fully process her emotions of how she’d been feeling all day, and was relieved when she smiled at her. “I haven’t been able to talk about my family like this at all because there was always the threat of being akumatized. Thank you for this.” 

“Oh, we're not done,” Marinette assured. “Tonight’s a movie night. My friends are waiting downstairs, and my parents made us pastries specifically for this. If you’d like I can take you home, but you’re more than welcome to join us. We would need to call your aunt and uncle first, of course.”

“Right of course. They’re probably very worried about me.” She smiled at Marinette when she offered her the phone, more words being spoken in that glance than had been shared in the past hour. 

** I don't know why, I don't know why **

** I cannot stop this feeling inside **

** I don't know why, I don't know why **

** I cannot stop this feeling inside **

Luka and Kagami arrived in the hatch leading to Marinette’s room while Vera spoke to her aunt and uncle. Adrien had joined them sometime in the last thirty minutes, which likely explained the scowl on Luka’s face. 

“All I’m saying is that it should be illegal for you to be that good at Meka Strike 3.”

“I take it Adrien thoroughly beat you,” Marinette guess as the musician mumbled something about cheating. Kagami rolled her eyes and promptly approached Marinette for a hug. 

“How are you feeling after everything?” 

"Angry. Vera’s family passed away in the fire last year today. I don’t think she’s had a chance to properly mourn since then, so I’m Angry. I’m very very angry.” Kagami hugged her tighter. 

“We’ll get him soon, Mari, I swear on it.” 

“I know we will.” Vera came back into the room with a massive smile which was enough of an answer about her status as their fifth member of movie night. Turns out her Aunt and Uncle knew of Marinette as she was a frequent face at their charity event at hospitals where students come and hang out with the kids who had been admitted long term. They’d been hesitant until they heard exactly who she was staying with. 

“They said I can stay the night if you’ll have me. If not, my uncle said he can come pick me up whenever.”

“Oh please. We’re all already spending the night, there’s plenty of space for one more,” Adrien announced walking over to the chest Marinette kept by her closet. It was stocked with spare clothes in case of an impromptu sleepover, and the other three Parisian heroes kept their own stock their own clothes there since said sleepovers were common. 

“My superior sense of fashion tells me you would look good in blue,” he pulled out a pair of spare pajamas’ and tossed them her way. “Bathroom’s down the stairs on the left.” 

** No matter how bad all this gets **

** I can't stop this voice in my head **

** This voice in my head says **

** We're gonna be alright **

** We're gonna be alright **

** **

** **

“Why are you throwing popcorn at me!” Marinette screeched, using the closest object to shield herself from the onslaught of snack food. Adrien had started the attack, having pulled Vera into his scheme. They were both laughing up a storm at Marinette’s expense. Kagami and Luka were quick to protect themselves as they armed themselves in retaliation. 

“Long live Queen Marinette!” Luka yelled, chucking the popcorn across the room at the makeshift fortress the cat and younger teen had made. Kagami giggled and joined the fray, while Marinette tried to figure out how the situation had dissolved into this. They’d been watching The Lion King one moment and next her room was becoming a casualty of buttery snackage warfare!

“Truce!” She yelled, “Cease fire!” the popcorn flinging stopped briefly. “State your demands, you rebels!” she huffed. 

“Princess Vera requests more soda.” 

“Is that all?”

“And those mango pastries if you have any more!” she squeaked out, trying not to laugh. Marinette sighed. 

“Now was that so hard? Did we really have to cause so many popcorn casualties?” she laughed and chucked a stray piece of popcorn at Adrien with expert skill. It smacked him in the face and he dramatically fell backward. 

“Oh, the queen has wounded me! Farewell, cruel world. Thank you for the chance to enjoy all the sugary goodness you could provide!” He then promptly fell still, signifying his death by popcorn.

“Can Adrien’s ghost help me carry more snacks up?” 

“Of course!” he rolled back to his feet and followed Marinette down to the next floor. 

** Talking with my sister again **

** Asking when it's all gonna end **

** Funny 'cause I don't have a clue **

** **

** **

“She’s a good kid,” Adrien said as he stood by the microwave waiting for more popcorn to pop. “This shouldn’t have happened to her. She shouldn’t have had to keep everything bottled up. And she certainly shouldn’t’ feel bad for being targeted. It’s not her fault.” 

“I know, Adrien. We all know. For now, we just do what we can for the victims.” 

“We’re going to finish this soon, Mari. I promise. I know how much you’re giving up as Ladybug, and I know how much you have to shoulder. Just remember, Kagami, Luka, and I are here to carry the burden with you. You’re not alone in this.” 

Marinette let out a long breath and set the plate of pastries on the table, walking around the island to wrap her arms around Adrien. Despite telling Vera she shouldn’t have to bottle up her feelings, Marinette had been doing that since the end of today’s battle. It really hadn’t been an easy one, and Mari had thought more than once, that Efira was going to be the Akuma that brought them down. She’d witness Paris burn. She’d seen people dying. She knew the cure brought everyone back, that it restored all the damage, but she still had to witness it. She still had to remember it, even if the citizens didn’t. She felt responsible and she felt safe as Adrien held her while she cried. 

“The city’s not the only one suffering because of Hawkmoth, Mari. I know you think you have to put on a brave front in front of others, but you never have to in front of me. I’ll never judge you for your feelings.” 

“Thank you, Adrien. I don’t think I would have managed as long as I have without you by my side.” 

“Eh, that’s what best friends are for. Besides, you’re stuck with me now. Not much you could ever do to get rid of me.” 

“Don’t let Damian hear you say that.” 

“Oh please. It’s platonic. He knows this. You know this. My father probably knows this and I barely even talk to him anymore.”

“It’s that bad?” 

“It’s almost as if I don’t even exist. He tells Natalie my schedule and she makes sure I’m where I need to be when I need to be. I stayed over at Luka’s place for three days last week, and he didn’t even notice. I’m sure Natalie informed him I was missing, but I swear he didn’t care.” 

“Eh, maybe not. He swung by the bakery last week to pick something up. He was asking around for you.” 

“My father? Out in public _AND _asking for me? We must be in the twilight zone.” She laughed, nudging him away. 

“I’m not saying Gabriel is a good father because he’s not, but I don’t think he doesn’t care about you. I think he’s just shit at showing it. It doesn’t make anything he does okay, but I feel like it’s important for you to know that. Besides, if all else fails, I’m pretty sure Papa already has the adoption paperwork written up.” 

“Listen, I would absolutely be for that plan. And you can bet I’ll be waiting for you in a chair in the dark if Damian brings you back from a date late. It’s a right I would have as your newly adopted brother.” 

“Noooo!” She grabbed the plate and walked back towards her room with Adrien in tow. “You’re absolutely insufferable, you know that, right?” 

“You love me, Bug. Admit it.” 

“Never.”

** A parent's heart break is a child's demise **

** Of all the truth they knew inside **

** I don't really know what to do **

Mr. Montega was waiting downstairs a few hours after the bakery opened. He hugged Vera tightly when she walked out, and she hugged HIm back. She apologized about having disappeared the day before and assuring Him she was okay. It was a sweet reunion that the heroes watched in on from the side. They were happy to see Vera in such good spirits. 

“I can’t thank you enough for having my little Vera over last night,” Mr. Montega said, approaching Marinette. “I knew she was having a hard time as the anniversary of the fire approached, but I haven’t seen her smile like that in a while. I don’t know what you five did last night, but thank you for cheering up my niece.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble at all. We were all planning on staying here last night, and she was a joy to have around.” Marinette assured. The others nodded their agreement. 

“She mentioned she might be interested in learning guitar,” Luka added, holding out a slip of paper. “This is my number. If she does want to learn, I would be happy to give her some lessons.”

“And you have my number,” Marinette reminded, “I would love to see Vera again. If you ever need a babysitter, feel free to call me. Or if it’s even just meeting up for lunch, I would be happy to see her.” The adult beamed. It’s clear he wasn’t expecting the offers, but they were grateful. 

“Vera doesn’t have a lot of friends at school, so I’m sure she would look forward to the chance to see you four. Thank you again.” They waved farewell, and Vera came and gave all of them another hug before following her uncle out the front door. 

** **

** **

** I don't know why, I don't know why **

** I cannot stop this feeling inside **

** I don't know why, I don't know why **

** I cannot stop this feeling inside **

** **

** **

“Mari! Luka!” the two teens turned as Vera raced across the park to where they were sitting under a tree. She had a guitar bag strapped to her back and the biggest smile on her face. 

“Hey, small fry. You look happy today.” 

“I joined the guitar club at school like you suggested, and everyone was super nice! And it was a lot of fun, even though I don’t know how to play very well yet!” 

“Ah, well I suppose that’s what I’m here for, right? To help you learn.” He patted the grass beside him, and she eagerly sat down, pulling the guitar from her bag and going through the warm-up chords Luka had taught her. Marinette couldn’t help but smile as she watched, overjoyed by the happiness Vera was showing. It had only been a few weeks, but apparently, she’d come out of her shell a lot since their sleepover. 

“We’re going to learn the chords for a new song,” Luka informed when she’d finished her warmup. Mari choked back a laugh when he started playing the chords for a song he’d been working on for Angel & Demon. Kitty Section had fallen apart not long after Luka learned how his bandmates were treating Marinette. He didn’t want any part of that so he quit. Marinette was quick to snatch him up, and Damian hadn’t complained when she added him to the band. Naturally, Kagami joined as well, since it felt wrong having added Luka and Adrien but not her. Kagami wasn’t a musician, but she had a good ear. She was their best critic when they were writing new songs. 

“I like how this sounds.” 

“That’s good to hear.” His inspiration had come from Vera herself, and while he didn’t mention it to the girl in question, the whole band had decided to dub the new melody as ‘Vera’s lullaby.’ “Now, it’s simple enough to play with the chords I’ve already taught you.” 

** No matter how bad all this gets **

** I can't stop this voice in my head **

** This voice in my head says **

“Good job today, everyone,” Marinette called as all the heroes gathered on the roof. They’d just finished a fight with another Akuma. “Excellent work as always.” 

“Why are you thanking us, Purrincess. You’re the brains of this whole operation.” 

“I’m pretty sure Ryuko would be able to solve problems just as easily if she were in my place.” 

** We're gonna be alright **

** We're gonna be alright **

“Except no one can replace, you Ladybug,” the dragon hero informed quite firmly. “No one can really do what you do. I suppose you don’t realize it since you’ve always been on the inside of this fight, but you’re not just a hero in the eyes of Parisians. You’re a beacon of hope. When people see you, they feel hopeful because they know, no matter what, they always have you in their corner. They trust you and believe more than anything you will be able to put an end of hawkmoth’s reign. I’m right there with them. I believe you will be able to stop him, and I will do everything in my power to help you.” 

“As will I,” Viperion added. 

“And you know I’ll always be by your side, Bugaboo.” Marinette smiled at her three friends who had been with her through thick and thin over the past year. She always had her doubts, but with them standing here beside her?

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll stop him, and there’s no one I would rather fight beside than you three. We can do this. We’ll be alright. Paris will be alright.” 

** So, if you're scared to hope (If you're scared to hope, hope) **

** Hope on **

** If you feel alone (Feel alone) **

** You're gonna be alright **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Please. I'm begging you. (also, this isn't beta read or anything and i'm doing my best)


	4. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the cliffhanger?

**Dark clouds are floating overhead**

** It feels like the calm before the storm **

** **

It’s said your life flashes before your eyes when you die. Marinette didn’t believe that to be true until it was happening to her. It was another Akuma attack on top of the Eiffel Tower and in it had gone south far to fast for her to comprehend, and as she watched, her mind replayed every single memory it deemed to be important while she was there, unable to do anything. 

** And my friends are getting high **

** But I’ve got some questions on my mind **

** **

** ** The day Marinette met Adrien was the first and biggest misunderstanding of their entire friendship. Back then, Chloe was still a bully and was all Mari had to worry about. Chloe had been the one to place the gum on her seat, but she'd walked in on Adrien while he was trying to remove it and accused him of being the culprit. Looking back, it was laughable. Adrien was mischievous, sure, but usually behind closed doors when no one was watching but his closest friends. To the world, he was the biggest ball of sunshine. The mere idea of him ever bullying anyone was so far past the realm of believable, Marinette couldn’t believe she’d ever blamed him in the first place. 

The Great Gum Debacle had also been the day she’d developed her crush on him. It wasn’t a faze she liked to think about considering she'd been an absolute disaster of a human being. Frankly, it was embarrassing to even think about; even worse when Adrien would tease her about it. Of course, there was no denying Adrien was handsome, and she had definably fallen for his looks as well as the kindness he showed her when she was trapped by the rain. 

She really had been such a mess back then. 

** **

** **

** ‘Cause I know I’m craving something more **

** All the lights are shining so bright **

** **

** **

** **

Marinette wasn’t entirely sure when her crush devolved into something less. She still adored Adrien, but not as a love interest; more like a best friend. He felt like the Chat Noir to her Ladybug (which is ironic looking back now). When she stopped stuttering around him, she learned just how quick-witted he could be. When she looked past the glamor that was his modeling career, she noticed just how bad his home life was like. When she saw past the rose-colored glass, Marinette saw Adrien as a person; and the person she saw needed a friend more than he needed anything else. 

Once she realized this, Marinette decided kidnapping wasn’t that horrible of an offense, and as soon as class let out, she physically dragged him home to the bakery. Her parents loved having him around, and Adrien had a blast learning how to bake. It was the start of a very long relationship between Adrien and the Dupain-Cheng’s kitchen because he found himself there whenever there was free time on his schedule. 

“It’s nice here. I don’t have to worry about paparazzi snapping a picture of me covered in flour. I don’t have to worry about much of anything other than not burning the bread.” 

The bakery became a safe haven for him, and Marinette realized her parents had unintentionally taken on the role of surrogate parents. They loved Adrien just as much as she did, and they made sure he knew if he ever needed a place to stay, their home was always open to him.

** **

** **

** **

** And I’ll fight through the crowd just to find you.  **

** **

** **

Marinette remembered fondly the day they’d been chased through the streets of Paris because Adrien wanted to watch a showing of his mother’s movie. Too bad he was famous, or the adventure would have been so simple. Instead, she had become ladybug outside of the mask and practically carried him from hiding spot to hiding spot in order to reach the theater and watch the movie together. They were the only people present when it began, which resulted in a good time for both of them. 

Sure, the day ended with an Akuma, but it was a day they both looked back on with fondness. 

** **

** **

** Under the midnight sky **

** I see you for the first time **

** And when the night is through **

** I’ll still be falling for you **

** **

It had been two years of fighting when Marinette learned the identity of her partner. She’d returned home after a particularly bad fight to learn that Chat had been more injured than he’d admitted to. She never would have learned this if a now de-transformed Chat hadn’t crashed onto her balcony and passed out. When she had time to stop and think about it, Marinette was relieved it had been Adrien fighting by her side the whole time, but that relief came after she’d helped bring him inside and patch him up. 

He’d woken up a few times, apologizing for dropping in the way he had, but said he didn’t trust anyone else with his identity and he knew he needed help. It was a no brainer for Marinette to reveal her own identity once he was awake enough to process it. And from that point forward, their friendship was never quite the same. It became something more. No matter what, they had each other’s back both in and out of the mask, and Marinette knew that she could trust him wholeheartedly, even if she couldn’t do the same with anyone else yet. 

** Everyone’s dancing here **

** But it’s like we’ve disappeared **

** And when the night is through  **

** I’ll still be falling for you ** .

School became more interesting. It was clear Marinette had gotten over her crush, or maybe people thought the two of them started dating. Regardless of suspicion, neither teen ever confirmed or denied anything. It was more fun to leave people guessing. They would flirt in the hallways as if they’d been together for ages, and then privately laugh at the confused expressions they always received for their antics. Adrien looked forward to school specifically because he got to see Marinette and Nino. They were his closest friends, but everything went haywire when Lila arrived.

Adrien hadn’t known what to do at the time, and he hated seeing the way Marinette was struggling. He hated the way Lila clung to his arm. He hated the fact that she was more likely to be akumatized because of what she was actively doing. There was no doubt in his mind, if they called her out, she would become one of the worst Akuma’s they’ve ever faced. 

He knew Ladybug and Chat would be able to pull through no matter what, but he also knew how stressed Marinette had been as of late, especially with everyone turning on her for no good reason. That was the only reason he asked Marinette to stop calling her out. He knew it would only cause more pressure on her. He regretted it instantly. 

** With those ripped jeans and flowers in your hair.  **

** Wanting to make a move but wasn’t sure you cared **

** Then I saw walking by **

** And I caught you secretly smiling at me **

** **

** **

Truly, Adrien didn’t know what he did to deserve Marinette as a friend. By the time he realized his mistake and apologized for his god awful suggestion, it was too late. Lila had the class wrapped around her finger and any attempt on their part to call her out result in more trouble for Marinette. Adrien felt awful. He didn’t know what to do and his hands were tied. For whatever reason, his father had gained some interested in Lila and demanded he keep her happy. Adrien hated it. He hated the way she would hold onto him; hated how her nails would dig into his skin when he looked worried about Marinette; hated how she expected him to go along with whatever lie she was spewing. 

He told Marinette about his father’s demands. He swore he would always be on her side no matter what and swore he would do what he could, but his father held the threat of pulling him out of school over his head and there wasn’t much he could do about that. He voiced that maybe not being in school would be better than having to pretend to be on the harpy’s side, but Marinette talked him out of it. They didn’t keep secrets anymore. Adrien knew Lila had threatened her, and he wasn’t happy about it. He wasn’t going to leave his princess to fend for herself no matter how much she swore it was okay. Instead, he did little things. She always arrived too class with a note on her desk or a photo or something Adrien spotted that made him think of her. He did little things to remind her that no matter what, she would always have him. 

** **

** **

** And it brought me to my knees **

** All the lights are shining so bright **

** And I’ll fight through the crowd just to find you.  **

** **

** **

** **

It was during the Wayne leadership conference when everything changed for the better. He had been worried about Marinette, knowing that Lila would do anything to get her left behind and make her look bad in front of their hosts, but it turned out getting left behind was the best thing that could have happened. Adrien was beaming when he saw her walk into the venue arm in arm with _the_ Damian Wayne. He was beaming when he realized Lila had no clue who Damian was and proceeded to make a fool of herself by calling Mari something he wouldn’t repeat. The verbal slap Damian gave her was enough to cement the confirmation that Adrien, really really liked this guy. He trusted him when he continued to stay with Marinette and was happy she found some company since he couldn’t provide much. 

He would have been content with Mari having company during the trip. He could handle Lila well enough, despite how much he disliked her. This was better than anything he’d expected for this trip. What he hadn’t expected, however, was Damian Wayne, on the third day of their two-week trip, walking over and physically pulling Lila off his arm. 

“I’ve had about enough of watching you physically harass Agreste here, Mrs. Rossi,” he spat, something akin to murder in his gaze. “If you so much as touch him again without his permission, I will slap you so fast with a lawsuit you will have to be checked for whiplash. Am I understood?” Lila had nodded, and Adrien allowed Damian to gently guide him over to the table he and Marinette had been occupying. She smiled at him and nodded towards Damian. 

“I found an immovable object to face off against your father.” He hadn’t understood what she meant until he received a call from his father later that night. He questioned Adrien about Lila’s treatment of him over the past few months, and Adrien swore he’d never heard his father so angry before. He threatened a restraining order, but Adrien talked him out of it, claiming that not having to keep the Italian happy was good enough. And then Gabriel apologized. Adrien didn’t know if that word was even in his vocabulary, but his father apologized. He hadn’t realized Lila had been harassing him in such a way, and if he’d been informed of it sooner, he would have had them separated immediately. 

** Under the midnight sky **

** I see you for the first time **

** And when the night is through **

** I’ll still be falling for you **

“I don’t know how you did it, but I’m forever in your debt,” Adrien announced, meeting Marinette and Damien the next morning for breakfast. 

“If she messes with you anymore tell me. I wasn’t joking about the lawsuit. My father talked to Mr. Agreste yesterday and has full authority to act on your behalf if that harpy tries anything.” Adrien sat down and reached out his hand. 

“Adrien Agreste.” 

“Damian Wayne.” He took the blond’s hand and shook.

“Aww, look at you two getting along,” Mari teased looking between them. 

“Me, not get along with someone?” Lila took that moment to walk into the dining room, and Adrien balked. “No, your right. I don’t get along with everyone, but you Damian? Something tells me we’re going to become very good friends.” 

“I’m not very good at the whole friend’s thing, but if you’ll have me, I’m more than willing to try.” 

** Everyone’s dancing here **

** But it’s like we’ve disappeared **

** And when the night is through  **

** I’ll still be falling for you.  **

Adrien was not used to having a family, so when he found himself inside Wayne Manor towards the end of their trip, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He was used to eating in silence, and this was anything but. Damian’s brothers were loud, shouting at each other across the table talking about anything and everything, from sports to video games to that one person Jason saw trip into a puddle while he was walking downtown. He liked it. He liked the noise. He liked that there was a reason for him to laugh. He liked the way Marinette beamed when Damian complemented the outfit she had made herself. She liked that they could both keep up with this family despite being only children as if this was an environment they lived for. 

Adrien liked the Waynes’, and when the trip finally came to an end, he dreaded leaving them. He dreaded going back to a house that felt as empty as space. A house so quiet the walls could hear his thoughts. He dreaded it, especially since his father seemed to be locking himself away more than usual. The only good news was he had more freedom. Adrien assumed the extra freedom was his father’s way of apologizing for what happened with Lila, but he still took full advantage of it. He was almost never home if he didn’t have to be. Between Marinette, Luka, and Kagami, he spent more time with them than he did in his house, and he thrived. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, and he wasn’t going to be if he could help it. 

** I’ve been waiting this whole night **

** I’ve been waiting this whole damn night for you **

** Everything is just white noise **

** Everything is just white noise but you **

Adrien was far too hyped the first time Damian called him after the trip. They’d stayed in contact some, but they hadn’t called like this. Damian had been bored and knew Marinette was busy working on a new commission, so he called Adrien instead. It ended with the two of them spending hours facing off on any online video game they could find. It became a habit soon after, and at least once a week they would face off in some game or another. When Damian found his way to Paris for a visit, Adrien challenged him to a fencing match. Damian almost always thoroughly destroyed Adrien, but the blond managed to gave him a hard time. It was good competition and they were always laughing by the end; one of them trying and failing to do some overdramatic move to win the point (although Adrian was usually the one who failed). 

Adrien was the one who convinced Damian that he did, in fact, love Marinette and supported him from the start. He’d noticed the affection the moment he and Mari first met, but it took nearly a year for the American to actually ask her out. Adrien had been watching them from the roof across the way, knowing full well Marinette would say yes as soon as he asked. Even when they started dating, the friendship between the three of them barely changed, and a month later when the couple approached him about joining a band Tim had convinced them into starting, Adrien had been all for it. 

** I’ve been waiting this whole night **

** I’ve been waiting this whole damn night for you **

** Everything is just white noise **

** Everything is just white noise but you **

Kagami and Luka had already been close friends, but it wasn’t until they became permeant heroes that Adrian felt like their relationship evolved. It was similar to when he first discovered Marinette was Ladybug. There was something about having no secrets between them that made the friendship all the more intimate. There was very little Adrien wouldn’t do for those four, and he knew the sentiment was returned.

** Under the midnight sky **

** I see you for the first time **

There’s nothing Adrien wouldn’t do for the people he loved. 

** And when the night is through **

** I’ll still be falling for you **

So, when the team found themselves on the Eiffel tower again, facing down a particularly physical Akuma, Adrien was on high alert. He was acting more than he was thinking, letting Ladybug and instinct tell him how to move in the heat of the battle. 

Adrien had already used cataclysm and was running out of time before he de-transformed. He knew this, but he refused to abandon his team. They needed him. They would find a way to break and regroup soon, but right now? Right now, Chat stayed and fight even as his ring beeped at him. 

** Everyone’s dancing here **

** But it’s like we’ve disappeared **

It was like time slowed down. He knew it was coming before it happened. One moment he was dodging an attack, next he was shoving Ladybug out of the way as one massive claw swatted at her. He took the brunt of the blow, being knocked back across the floor, and then the ground was gone. 

Adrien was about halfway down the Eiffel tower when he de-transformed. He could hear Ladybug screaming. She was scared for him, but he couldn’t help but smile. He’d save His Lady, and that was enough for him. 

**And when the night is through **

** I’ll still be falling for you.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I love hearing from y'all. It's the fuel I live on. 
> 
> Also next chapter should be coming in the next day or so
> 
> About three more chapters focused on Paris before we shift over to Gotham for a few.


	5. AFTER YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS listen to the song before you read if you can. It sets the vibe of this chapter.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64qkTXw69UIUVor5Hpm1Ag

**Is this all we get? One short life**

** Tell me we got time **

** **

Gabriel Agreste felt his heart stop when Chat Noir de-transform halfway down the Eiffel tower. No longer was he watching the hero he’d been fighting for years, but his son Adrien, who was falling to his death. Ladybug was still stunned at the top of the tower and unable to react in time, and Gabriel couldn’t reach him from his tower. His son was going to die, and it was going to be his fault. 

He was scrambling, trying to figure out anything he could do to save his son. He would have sent an Akuma, but it wouldn’t have reached in time, and oddly enough, Adrien felt content in his situation. Like he’d already accepted his death. The Akuma wouldn't have been able to do anything. 

Gabriel forced himself to watch until the end. He would never forgive himself for this. He swore if somehow his son survived this, he would give it all up. He couldn’t lose any more of his family. It wouldn’t be worth it anymore. 

** I saw a world without you there ** ** **

** Somehow, you were mine **

** **

** **

** **

Gabriel crumbled to the ground as *_someone_ shot up the side of the Eiffel tower on a grappling hook and caught his son mid-fall. He didn’t know who it was and he didn’t care. His son was safe, he was alive. He watched through the eyes of the Akuma as the rescuer scaled his way up to the fight, carefully laying Adrien down, and shooing Ladybug away. 

“I’ve got him, he’s fine!” The individual yelled, face hidden under his hood and a black domino mask. “Focus on the fight, nothing’s touching him. Nothings getting past me, I swear it.” He didn’t have to swear because after Gabriel had collected himself, he immediately recalled the Akuma. Adrien was more important than the miraculous. Adrien was more important than anything else and Gabriel had been putting him in danger for years now without knowing. 

** And no, please don't go **

** Please don't go and leave me alone **

** **

** **

With a long sigh, he de-transformed, catching the exhausted kwami in his hands. 

“Nooroo,” he greeted as the small purple being looked up at him. “Did you know about Adrien?” 

“No, Master. I wasn’t aware of his role as the Black Cat.” 

“I doubt you would have told me if you knew.” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to reveal his identity had I known, ancient magic prevents it.” Gabriel hummed his understanding, not sure what to do from here. “You’re upset,” the kwami noted.

“I’ve been the biggest threat to my son’s safety for the past four years, of course, I’m upset. He nearly died because of my stupid obsession.” Because he wanted his family to be whole again. Because he couldn’t move on. “And I fooled myself into thinking I was doing all of this for him. What would Emile think of me?” 

** **

** Don't wanna give my heart to someone new **

** Won't be anybody after you **

** **

** **

Gabriel found himself in the underground garden where his wife slept and would continue to sleep unless he could get the miraculous. Except now he was wondering if it was worth it. 

“If she were to wake up right now and learn everything I had done to bring her back, would she thank me? Would she hate me?” Nooroo was on his shoulder eating one of the green grapes he’d grabbed from the kitchen on his way down. 

“I’m not sure I can answer that question for you, Master.” 

“Try. Just pretend.” 

“I would, but I think you already know.” Gabriel sat down in front of his wife and let out a long breath of air. 

“You’re right, I do know the answer. I’m certain she would hate me, just like I’m certain Adrien hates me. She would see how I neglected him over trying to bring her back. She would take Adrien and run and I wouldn’t stop her. Nooroo you have my permission to speak freely. I want to hear your honest opinion of me.” The Kwamii stared at the designer, hesitation clear in their round eyes, but this was the calmest they’d seen Gabriel in all of their time working for him so Nooroo decided to do as asked 

“I think you're selfish,” Gabriel laughed at the bluntness but motioned for the kwami to continue. “I think you’re incredibly selfish and narrow-minded. I think you set your mind on a task and blocked everything out of your vision except reaching that goal and your son paid the price of your obsession. I think you find no joy in tormenting the people of Paris, but you love Emile with everything you have and don’t know what to do without her. I think you convinced yourself you were doing this for Adrien, but deep down you were doing this for yourself because you couldn’t move on. I think it’s about time you step out of this tunnel you’ve been walking down and focus on everything lying outside of it.” 

** **

** And even if one day, our time is through **

** Won't be anybody after you **

** After you **

** **

** **

** **

“And what if I don’t know how to do that anymore? What if it’s too late?”

** **

** **

** I'll never find another lover after you **

** **

** **

** **

“I suppose you’ll have to take a leap of faith and hope something still salvageable.”

** If you have to go, be my ghost **

** Hope you haunt my dreams **

Gabriel had spent hours with his wife, reflecting on the past four years. He loved her with everything he had. If soulmates were real, Gabriel was certain Emile was his. He didn’t know what to do without her. She’d left him a son, and he’d gone and focused on trying to bring her back instead of focusing on raising him. Adrien wasn’t Emilie, but he had so much of her in him that it almost hurt to see. From his eyes to his smile, to the way he just _cared_ about everyone. He saw the good in everything around him. He wondered if Adrien would be able to see any good in him after all of this was said and done. 

“Alright Nooroo, I don’t suppose you have it in you for one more go?” The kwami genuinely smiled at the designer and pat his face gently. 

“For this, I would find the energy. You’re doing the right thing.” 

“That remains to be seen, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

** So I won't be alone 'cause I'd give up hope **

** If you weren't there for me **

** **

** **

Emile’s garden had been a gift from Gabriel after they’d been married, a private garden just outside Paris. He’d been so in love with her back then. She could have asked for the Eiffel tower and he would have found a way to get it for her. She could have asked him to bottle a star in a glass jar and he would have gone to space himself just to fulfill her wish. He would have moved heaven and earth for her. He didn’t know what to do without her. The garden was as close to her as he could get any more. It was as if her spirit was occupying the space, as if the bushes of white roses and the hydrangeas and lilies were smiling at him in the way only she could. He felt oddly at peace for what was about to take place, and perhaps that was because, for once, he truly believed his love was with him—that she was holding his hand through this decision. 

Gabriel wouldn’t deny he was terrified about what was to come. He couldn’t predict how Adrien would react, but he wouldn’t deny his son any of the feelings he might experience once he learned the truth. He would accept whatever came after this. 

“I wish you could see the young man your son has grown into, Emilie. You would be so proud of him. He has such a kind soul, something he clearly didn’t get from me.” He plucked one of the roses from its bush and smiled mournfully. “You were always my better half, my love. It seems I fell apart at the seams without you by my side.”

** **

** **

** And no, please don't go **

** Please don't go and leave me alone **

** **

** **

** **

Gabriel could feel the hero's emotions before they’d arrived in the garden. It was a secluded area—no one else around—so they could go about any business without interruption. He’d brought Adrien here before, explained exactly what this place was. He knew Adrien would understand that this is not a place for fighting. Gabriel would not fight in the place his beloved loved most, not with the person she loved most. 

He rose to his feet once the heroes entered the open grassy area. He could sense their hesitation just as easily as he could see it in their posture, likely thinking all of this was an elaborate trap, but Gabriel had no intent to fight. He’d sent out a second Akuma earlier to cause damage until the heroes arrived, so they’d be able to deliver a message. 

“Hawkmoths wishes to speak with the heroes of Paris. He’s calling a truce. He won’t fight, not where he wants to meet. Says Adrien can vouch for it.” He had seen Chat’s shock when he listed the location. The shock was quickly followed by anger because this garden was special to his family and this felt like a threat. 

“Ladybug,” Gabriel greeted, hands out beside him to express his submissiveness. He wasn’t going to fight, he wanted them to know and believe this. His eyes fell on Chat Noir and his gaze softened. “Adrien.” 

“How do you—”

“I saw you fall. I didn’t know it was you. You nearly died, and—” he paused. “It’s like I could see clearly for the first time. It’s not an excuse, but it was the wake-up call I sorely needed. I’ve put you in danger,” he looked to Ladybug, “put both of you in danger, for years now with no thought to how it could be affecting you because I only cared about one thing. And frankly, it would seem seeing my son nearly die by my own hands was enough for me to wake up and smell the roses.” He laughed. It was a pathetic sound, but he couldn’t help it. He was a pathetic person, wasn’t he?

** Don't wanna give my heart to someone new **

** Won't be anybody after you **

** **

“Nooroo, wings off.” The transformation of Hawkmoth faded until one Gabriel Agreste was standing before two teenage heroes. He caught the kwami in his hands again and gave him a sad smile. “I suppose I owe you an apology as well.” 

“I always knew there was good in you, it just took you time to find it.” 

“Too much time, Nooroo. It’s time for you to return to where you belong.” He detached the Miraculous from his collar and held it out. “I surrender. I won’t play this game with you anymore. I refuse to put you in danger anymore.” 

He anticipated the punch that followed as soon as Adrien fully processed what had happened. He accepted it, it was the least of what he deserved. 

“How dare you!” He screamed. “All of this time! All of this time!” Adrien stumbled over his words, too angry to get them out, but Gabriel would wait. “All of this time and it was you. I was living with a terrorist for years and I never knew!” 

“Adrien—”

“No! No! You shut up! You don’t get to talk anymore! Do you know how hard these past four years have been? Do you know how much I’ve watched Ladybug sacrifice because of you? Because you wanted a wish? Do you know how hard it has been watching her go through this always feeling like she has to do everything alone? You weren’t there, you didn’t hold her while she cried after she witnessed hundreds of people die during Akuma attacks. You—You killed millions of people! You held them captive. People left the city just to mourn! To mourn! Imagine not being able to feel the grief of losing your loved one because you feared some psychopath in his tower was going weaponize your sadness for his own personal gain?” Another punch sent Gabriel to the ground. “And for what? You did all of this for what? You ignored me every single day of my life for _what?”_

“Adrien!” ladybug stopped him before he could attack again, Chat having not realized he’d activated cataclysm in his rage. 

“I don’t…Why wasn’t I enough? What was it that you had to have that was more important than me?” 

** **

** And even if one day, our time is through **

** Won't be anybody after you **

** After you **

** **

** **

“Your mother. I was hopelessly in love, and I know it’s no excuse, but everything I did was for you and for Emilie, or so I convinced myself. If I could just my hands on the miraculous of creation and destruction, I could bring her back and our family would be whole again.”

“Mother went missing!”

“No, she didn’t. Emilie fell asleep. He fell asleep, and I can’t wake her up.”

“The peacock miraculous,” ladybug realized her mind putting all the scattered pieces together into something that was finally resembling a complete picture. “The Guardian said it had been damaged. Emilie must have used it, that’s why she fell ‘asleep’, as you said.” 

“She’s still alive, but she can’t wake up. I had hoped—” 

“Gabriel, do you think you can show me where she is?” Ladybug crouched behind him, a smile he didn’t deserve on her face. 

“Why are you being kind to him?” Adrien hissed. 

“Don’t mistake my kindness for forgiveness, Chat. I’m angry. I’m incredibly angry, but Gabriel was likely anticipating that when he asked us here. My concern right now is for Emile, and possibly Natalie assuming she’s the one who was wielding the peacock miraculous as of late.

** **

** **

** I'll never find another lover after you **

** **

** **

“I never wanted Natalie to use it.” 

“I suppose love makes you do stupid things, doesn’t it, Gabriel?” 

** I won't be able to move on, baby **

** I won't be able to love nobody else **

Adrien hadn’t spoken a word since they’d returned to the house, and it was clear he was straining himself to stay silent when Gabriel brought them to the underground garden. Ladybug approached first, laying her hand flat against the glass separating her from Emilie. 

“You took careful care of her.” She smiled back at the two Agreste’s before “Tikki, spots off.” She de-transformed into Marinette and Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. Of course Marinette was Ladybug. The only person in his son's class he had never been able to akumatized, the one who always had a little too much kindness for the world and a smile behind a waiting hand for anyone who was struggling to get back up. A true creative soul if her design work was anything to go off of. 

“Mari, should you be letting him know your identity?” 

“It’s fine Adrien. He would have pieced it together eventually since we’re practically attached at the hip. Besides, I need Tikki’s input.” 

“I think she can be saved,” The small red kwami informed after zipping around the device keeping his wife alive. “Her life energy is leaking out, but Master Fu may be able to seal it. There’s no guarantee she would wake up, but it would be the first step to it possibly becoming a reality.”

“Okay, I’ll speak to Master Fu about it later.” 

** So if you go, won't you take me with you? **

** Don't leave me alone **

“You think you can save her?” Gabriel refused to let his heart feel any hope. He didn’t want to build it up only for it to shatter again. He wouldn’t be able to handle it again. 

“I’ll know more after talking to the Guardian. Until then, we need to figure out what we’re doing about you. This isn’t exactly how I expected this battle to end. I’m not sure what to do now.” 

** I don't wanna give my heart to someone new **

** There won't be anybody after you **

Marinette left Gabriel alone with his son, who was no longer Chat Noir, but normal Adrien. They were in his office and Adrien was standing across from him as Gabriel leaned against his desk. Neither had said anything, but the tension in the air had to break soon, so Gabriel tried to do just that.

“There’s nothing I can say that will be enough of an apology for what I’ve done. I don’t expect your forgiveness. I don’t expect anything. I became obsessed with the idea of bringing my beloved back to me that I ignored the one treasure she left me. I don’t know what my fate has in store for me and I can’t take back the time I lost, but if sometime in the future you would allow me the chance to try to be the father I should have been for you—”

“That’s all I wanted, you know. I would have been fine with the memory of mother. It clear you loved her and I’m sure you have plenty of stories you could have shared about her, but as it is, I hardly remember her and you barely told me anything. I didn’t just lose my mother when she disappeared. You disappeared with her as well. I barely even know you, Gabriel, and you sure as hell don’t know me.” 

“I know.” 

“Tom Dupain-Cheng has been more of a father to me than you ever have been, and I’ve only known him for a few years. They treated me like family when I felt like I had none. And I know you cared. You were shit at showing it, but I know you cared. The fact that you surrendered is enough to prove that point, but it doesn’t change anything you’ve done, and I don’t know If I have it in me to forgive you. I don’t even know if I want to see you ever again after today. I—I need time to process everything, but after I’ve processed everything,” He sighed, and his posture relaxed. “yeah, maybe we can try again. Nooroo seems to believe there’s good in you, and while Marinette hasn’t explicitly said it, I know she sees it as well. I think—I think I’d like the chance to learn about the Gabriel my mother fell in love with, assuming he’s still in there somewhere.” 

** And even if one day, our time is through, whoa **

** Won't be anybody after you **

The Designer opened his mouth to reply, but words didn’t come. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he said nothing and simply nodded his head, giving a small smile to his son who contained far too much of his wife’s love. 

** After you, oh, after you **

** I'll never find another lover after you **

** **

** **

Gabriel didn’t expect a second chance from his son, he didn’t expect any second chance for anything, but he would take anything he could get. He would make this wrong right now matter how long it took. He owed as much to Emilie and he owed it to Adrien. 


	6. Tumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the biggest fan of how i split of the lyrics, and how weird the lyrics are, but enjoy an angry adrien and a tired batdad.

“You are not sending Gabriel to Arkham!” Adrien yelled, staring down Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, who was on the other end of their video call. They had pulled it up on one of the larger TV monitors mostly on Damian’s insistence. This was an odd situation, and since neither hero knew what to do, they agreed to call him, except— “What are you gonna do, bats? Extradite him to America? He hasn’t committed a crime in the states, you have no right. Or maybe lock him up in the watchtower—yeah, I know about your space fortress, you’re not special—What good is that going to do?” 

“He’s a terrorist, Adrien. He has to pay for the crimes he’s committed.”

“No shit, Batman. I’m not an idiot!” Adrien snarled, a dangerous look in his eyes. Damian watched on from behind with Marinette, whistling at the show of anger. 

“Didn’t realize our local sunshine boy had it in him to be this feral.”

“You’re just never around to witness it, Dami. Adrien has a temper when he wants to have one. Bruce isn’t going to win this argument in the long run.” 

“You really think a seventeen-year-old is going to convince my father, the actual living breathing Batman, not to lock up a terrorist who has been threatening Paris for years?” 

“Oh, I know he will.”

“Care to bet on that?” 

“Only if you’re not afraid of losing a bit of money.”

** Somewhere in the world there, is a father and a mother **

** And the father is a son, who has a mother **

** The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother **

** And they all just tryna multiply with one another **

“Gabriel has to pay for his crimes he’s committed.”

“You keep saying the same thing, Bat. You sound like a broken record player. We’ve both established that my dipshit of a father isn’t simply walking away from this with a simple slap on the wrists. Move on to the next situation. He’s going to be punished, but you _are not_ locking him up in Arkham! Are you kidding me? Do you want him to be murdered? Is that what you want Bats? Do you want my Father to be murdered, because he will not last in that place.” 

“No, that’s not my intention.” 

“No, you intend to keep him close by so you can keep an eye on him. You’re mad the Justice League ignored us when we originally asked for help—and yeah don’t think I didn’t discover you found out about that one recently—You’re trying to make up for your mistakes by taking over the situation and I’m not having it. This is Paris’ problem, so we find a solution in Paris or I will hang up on you. I’m sure you’re not used to people hanging up on you Mr. I-could-probably-buy-the-world-if-I-wanted-to, but it’s super easy. A simple press of a button and I’m no longer listening to you and your stupid ideas.” 

“Damn.” Jason was laughing in the background as Bruce let out a tired sign. Damian was grinning like a lunatic. Not many people went up against his father with as much ferocity as Adrien was, and he was impressed. 

** 'Cause that's just the way of the world **

** It never ends till the end, then you start again **

** That's just the way of the world **

** That's just the way of the world **

“Look, I’m not a kid. I forfeited that as soon as I became Chat Noir, so don’t talk at me like I don’t know anything. You are the actual literal batman the--quote, unquote--“greatest detective in the world” and your best idea is to lock Gabriel up in a loony bin on the other side of the ocean? I don’t accept that, and if that’s all you have to offer then I will forever stand by my opinion that Tim is a better detective than you could ever hope to be.” Damian felt like he should be offended for his father, but he was more focused on trying not to laugh along with his siblings who were dying somewhere off-screen. A crowd had gathered in the Batcave to watch the smackdown between sunshine boy and actual literal Batman, and from where Damian currently stood, actual literal Batman was losing.

“So, we find a solution in Paris. We can do a press release—” 

“A press release? Seriously? Casually drop into the papers that ‘hey everyone Hawkmoth has been captured behind the scenes and your all free to feel again.’ Yeah sounds like a super great idea, except for the fact that no one will believe us!”

** Somewhere in the world, they think they're working for themselves **

** They get up every day to go to work for someone else **

“Suddenly all of this makes sense,” Damian realized as Adrien continued his yelling match. “How long has sunshine boy been suppressing his emotions?”

“I see you caught on. Adrien’s pretty good at hiding his anger, but he doesn’t have to anymore since Hawkmoth isn’t a threat. All this anger isn’t aimed at your father, but since this is the first time he can let it out without threat the threat of akumazation, Bruce became the unwilling recipient.” 

“Right, figures. So, do you want that money in cash or is a check okay?”

“Venmo would be preferred, actually.”

** And somebody works for them and, so, they think they got it made **

** But they're all just working to get paid the very same **

“I guess your next suggestion is to stick him in a Paris prison, but once again I ask, do you really want him to be killed that badly? Because everyone hates Hawkmoth. Even the criminals hate Hawkmoth. Or can you personally guarantee his safety in prison? Are you okay with having his blood on your hands if he goes in and never comes out?”

“Adrien—” 

“I’m not done talking, so kindly shut up.” 

“You have to tell Paris the threat of Hawkmoth has been stopped.” 

“And your next best suggestion is outing him as hawkmoth on national TV?” Adrien looked around as if something in the room might be able to explain the nonsense he'd been listening to. His eyes landed on Damian and he sighed. “How do you live with this man? He’s insane, Damian! How do you deal with him?” Damian couldn't help the bark of laughter at his father’s expense. This whole encounter was better than any movie he’d seen to date.

** And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs **

** Skiddly-dee-da-dum **

** They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs **

** Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum **

“Adrien, I don’t appreciate—“

“I’m not done, Bruce. And I cannot believe you are missing one painstakingly glaringly obvious blimp in this plan you're crafting. I figured you of all people would be aware of this problem, but clearly, I overestimated your foresight.” 

** And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs **

** Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) **

** They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs **

** Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum **

“Oh, he has something,” Damien realized, looking to Marinette. “What does he have?” 

“How should I know? I can’t read his mind. All I know is he wouldn’t be fighting this hard if it wasn’t something he cared heavily about.” 

“So, my father really is going to lose this battle?” 

“Pretty sure your siblings already figured that one out based on the muted laughter I’m still picking up in the audio.” 

** Somewhere in the world, you got a robber and a bank **

** And the bank robbed the people, so the people rob the bank **

“If you out Gabriel as Hawkmoth, I have to live with that legacy. I still have to exist after everything comes to light, and since we, unfortunately, share a name, I'm automatically connected to him. It doesn't matter that I was Chat Noir, the media can and will spin it to make me seem like I was in cahoots with my father the whole time. Personally, I would rather not have to deal with that mess, but that's the least of my concerns. If you out Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth, not only does he go down, but his entire brand goes down with him.” 

“Yes, that’s typically what happens when high profile targets are arrested.” 

** And the police came to get him, but they let him get away **

** 'Cause they're all just workin' to get paid the very same **

“Have you ever considered how the death of Wayne Enterprises would affect the world? A multi-billion dollar conglomerate with its hand in almost every field known to man as well as being one of the groups at the forefront of research in each area? If your brand died, the world economy would crash. Your name is on so much, your money keeps so much flowing, that if your stock plummeted and Wayne enterprises shut down, the entire world would be affected. People would be out of work, there would be shortages as entire factories under your name were closed, there'd be general chaos everywhere. The world would suffer because you decided to be a criminal terrorist. 

“Perhaps, but I’m not a criminal and your father—” 

“Has a net worth of roughly 3 billion dollars. My mother is the heiress to her own business conglomerate that was given to my father to control when she disappeared. So, for nearly ten years, not only has he integrated his name into my mother’s entire empire, but he’s built his own in the fashion world. How many people do you think work under him? Ballpark I would say close to two million people minimum work under a company that sports the Agreste name. That’s two million plus people you’re putting out of work when Agreste stock plummets and both empires go under. Two million people no longer able to provide for their loved ones. _Two million innocent people _left to suffer because my father decided to be an idiot terrorist.” He glare was on par with Batman’s if not more threatening and the venom in his voice was almost unnatural.

“I understand Gabriel has to be punished for his crime, and I don’t care what you do to him as long as you don’t connect his name to Hawkmoth. Put him under house arrest. Assign him a personal assistant directly from the league so you always have eyes on him. I don’t care, but I swear to god, Wayne, if you cause _two million plus people_ to lose their jobs because my father is an absolute idiot of a human being, I will find a way to drag your name so far through the mud, it will take decades of washing before it’s even remotely recognizable.”

The threat silenced everyone. It was heavy, and while both parties knew Adrien had no dirt on Bruce Wayne, there was something about him in this moment that warned everyone he would find a way. He would follow through on this threat even if it was the last thing he ever did.

** 'Cause that's just the way of the world **

** It never ends till the end, then you start again **

“I’ll talk to the league and see what I can do,” Bruce assured, “For now, make sure Gabriel stays in his house.” 

“What do you want me to do? Tie him down to a chair?” 

“If you have to.” And then the call ended. Adrien took in a long, deep breath and let it out, turning back to Marinette and Damian with a smile on his face.

“I think that went well.” Damian’s phone started chiming and he looked to find his brothers texting him. 

“My brother’s want me to tell you that was the coolest thing they’ve ever witnessed. Frankly, I have to agree. Not every day you see someone get into yelling match with Father and win.”

“I’m not letting my father ruin any more lives, Damian. If yelling at Batman was the only way to make him understand that, then it’s worth it.” 

“Ah, Agreste. I don’t know how you do it, but you always manage to surprise me.” 

“Well someone has to keep you on your toes,” he teased trying to mess with Damian’s hair only to be smacked away. 

**That's just the way of the world**

** That's just the way of the world **

It took a week for Bruce to get someone from the League who was willing to stay long term in Paris to watch over Gabriel Agreste, but when they arrived, Adrien couldn’t help but feel relieved. His father didn’t put up much resistance, and since Natalie was on bedrest while Fu treated her for the time she dealt with the Miraculous of the Peacock, it was a perfect cover for this new hero to step into her place. So, Gabriel’s life resumed as normal other than the fact that he had a justice league member walking in his shadows all hours of the day, and the miraculous squad kept patrolling. 

They couldn’t exactly announce Hawkmoth as defeated, but they hoped if he stopped making his presence known in Paris, they’d be able to confirm that he had indeed left, and Paris was safe. However, until enough time passed through, the heroes continued as things had before, only now, the threat they were dealing with was normal people doing normal everyday crimes, and they honestly couldn’t complain. This was nothing in comparison to magical super-villains. 


	7. Blame It On The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also grammarly said my engagement was low so sorry about that i guess,

**Home in bed or out at night**

** Don't think twice **

** Just don't think twice **

“It’s odd to find you in here at this time of the morning,” Tim noted, walking in to find Damian sitting on the table with a cup of tea. He was spacing out and barely tilted his head to acknowledge his brother when he entered. “And now I’m worried. You look really out of it, what gives?” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Not good enough. I’ve seen you when you can’t sleep, you get more agitated. This isn’t agitation, this is space-y. Something happened.” 

“Nothing that concerns you, Drake.”

“Considering I’m your brother, I’m pretty sure it does involve me, but if you’d rather talk to Dick, I can go wake him up for you.” 

“No. Grayson needs his rest. We haven’t exactly been making life easy for him recently.” 

“You haven’t been making life easy for any of us, Damian.” Tim hopped up on the Island counter across from Damian, actual concern on his face. “I think I speak for everyone when we say we’re worried. You have been wound up lately.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Then what was your nightmare about?” Damian involuntarily flinched at the accusation, not sure how his brother guessed it. Actually no, he wasn’t surprised that Tim, of all people, managed to guess it. Still, it didn’t mean he wanted to share. This was his problem to deal with, and it wasn’t even a problem really. Just his past haunting him. 

“Do you wonder where I would be if I never came here? You all seem certain that I’ve become more…human, I suppose, but what if you're wrong?” 

“I mean, you’ll always be a little demon spawn, but you’ve been living here for six years now. The kid you were when you arrived is not the same person you are today. You’re Damian Wayne, not Damian Al Ghul.” 

“I know.” 

“So, what’s got you so worried?” 

“Nothing, I guess. Just hypotheticals.” Which was a lie. There was so much more to the dream than that. It wasn’t a “what if” he had never come here. The dream had taken place in the present. His grandfather had come for him and Damian had fallen back into his old role far too quickly, far too easily. And his marks had been his family. The only way to redeem himself was to rid himself of what kept him tied to Gotham. Logically he knew he would never willingly turn against his family, but the seed was planted, and the idea took root. 

Sure, his family loved to mention his growth, but Damian wasn’t convinced people could change. He wasn’t convinced he could change. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he was still an Al Ghul, and he always would be. 

** Make a choice, one you won't regret **

** This is your life, **

** This is still your life **

“Robin, are you listening?” They were meeting before they left for patrol. Except it wasn’t patrol. He’d been listening on a base level, aware they were about to infiltrate a warehouse distribution center for a drug causing a lot of damage on the streets. It was believed to be a mutation of jokers laughing gas. It gave people a happy high, but the crash could be devastating. There had been more than one report of death from the drug, and so naturally Batman took it upon himself to find and stop them. 

“I was listening.” He assured as Batman continued on his debrief. He didn’t miss Dick’s concerned look, or the glance Jason and Tim shared. They were concerned. That was great, he didn’t want them concerned about him, he wanted them concerned about the distribution center they were about to raid. Being distracted wouldn’t do any of them any good. 

“Maybe you should sit out tonight, Little D. I know you haven’t been sleeping well the last few days,” an understatement. Damian was pulling a Tim. He hadn’t slept more than five hours in the past seven days. “You’re tired, and your judgment isn’t always the best, nor are your reflexes.” 

“I’ve gone through much worse than this on much less sleep. I’ll be fine.” 

“Damian—” 

“I’m fine, Dick. Focus on yourself tonight. Don’t let yourself get pointlessly distracted by me. I can handle myself.” And there was that agitation Tim was referencing. He was agitated and he was tired, but he had a job to do and he was going to do it. Batman didn’t take days off, Robin wasn’t going to either. 

** Never gone get away, never gone get away **

** Never gone break their chains **

They were in the right place. A simple case of the building was enough to confirm they were where they were supposed to be. Batman was passing out roles, and once again, Damian found his mind wandering. It wasn’t about his grandfather this time, but Marinette who was across the sea and so very far away. He missed her. He was certain she somehow brought out the best in him. He always felt…himself when he was by her side like he didn’t have to hide anything, he didn’t have to put up any false identities to hide himself away. He missed her and he missed Adrien. Figures he would become friends with people on the other end of the ocean. 

When was the last time he’d gone to Paris? Surely it hadn’t been when Gabriel turned himself in. That was half a month ago. 

He blinked and everyone was moving in. Damian cussed realizing he hadn’t been paying attention this time and had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. This was fine. He would be fine. He did what he always did. He moved in and he took down anyone and everyone in his path, and he _prayed_ there wasn’t something specific he needed to do because no way in hell was he about to ask. It would only prove Dick right that he should have stayed back in the cave on surveillance, and he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

** Watching me patiently, watching me patiently **

** Watching me take the blame **

His actions became monotonous. It was the same thing as it always was. Fight, block, knock out, don’t kill, next target, repeat. Damian let himself get lost in the familiar movements, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He could hear his family yelling through the communicator in his ear, but their voices sounded muted and far away. He should have realized him not being able to fully process what his family was saying was a bad thing, but he’d already fallen into a flow. His mind wouldn’t’ focus correctly, and he was relying almost entirely on muscle memory. 

He wasn’t ready for the wooden bat that hit him across the floor. Typically, a hit like that would jolt him awake, but he hit the ground and his body refused to get up. The world slowed down, the pain dulled with his senses. Something was wrong with him. He wasn’t sure what, but something was wrong. He should retreat. He shouldn’t be fighting. He was a danger to the people around him. 

** Never gone get away, never gone get away **

** Never gone break the chains **

His mind reminded him he was in the middle of a fight, and he trudged himself back to his feet, swords in hand as the enemy approached again. A quick glance was enough for him to know how best to take them out. Quick and efficient just like he’d been trained except…

“No killing, Damian.” He reminded, forgetting his family was listening in and definitely heard him whisper the reminder to himself. It didn’t take long for them to realized something was wrong if Damian had to remind himself not to kill the people. It had been six years since he arrived in Gotham, and he hadn’t struggled with Batman’s no killing rule since his first year. So why was it a problem now?

Damian was vaguely aware of his name being called, but he ignored it to focus on the situation at hand. No killing. He could do that. This wasn’t a problem. He reworked the situation and got back to work, unaware of the fact Nightwing, who’d been on the other end of the building, was quickly making his way over. 

** I'm running out of options, and they know **

Damian turned on the next opponent only for it to be blocked by his eldest brother. 

“I’m taking you out of here right now.” It was an order, and his tone gave no room for argument, but Damian was not going to leave. He had a job to do, and he had to follow through with it. 

** Wooahh ohhh **

** I'm tired of holding on **

“You can’t make me.” 

“I can and I will,” And they both knew Dick was right, but before either of them could move, one of the goons occupying the building snuck up behind them and jammed a blade into Dick’s side. Damian saw red as his brother fell. He didn’t know where the blade hit, but there was too much blood. Dick was dying because he had been worried about Damian. 

** Wooahh ohhh **

** Hear me when I say **

This was Damian’s fault. His eyes zeroed in on the dead man with the knife and he _r__oared. _Letting instinct take over completely. They were going to pay for hurting his brother. 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** **

** **

“Oooooh shit! Shit shit shit fuck!” Jason saw what happened. He watched Dick get stabbed, watched him fall to the ground, and he was currently watching the aftermath. He knew everything was about to go south very very quickly the moment he saw Damian’s grip tighten on his blade. His gaze zeroed in on the man with the knife and Jason immediately recognized the killing aura waving off of him. The motion was quick and flawless. A single strike, a single blade through the chest, and the assaulter was dead on the ground. Jason hoped that would be the end of it, but Damian turned on the rest of the crowd and Jason realized this was about to become a massacre. 

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

Tim heard Jason cussing through the comms and knew something had gone wrong. He’d heard Dick scream before, and Damian was oddly quiet. 

“Jason, report,” Batman ordered. 

“Dick’s been stabbed, and Damian’s…I think he finally snapped. I’d try to stop him, but I’m not convinced he wouldn’t try to kill me on sight as well. He’s tearing through the drug dealers on this side of the building and you’re not going to like it, Bats.”

“Does he look like he’s fully conscious?” Tim questioned, remembering how his brother had looked the other night in the kitchen. A little out of it, not completely there, a distant look in his eyes like he was somewhere else entirely. 

“That’s a hard no, Red. If we thought he was spacy before, then this is straight-up dissociation. Not sure he’s even aware of what he’s doing.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

Bruce was moving as soon as he heard Dick cry out. He knew something was wrong as soon as they entered because Damian wasn’t responding. His comm was working—they could hear him while he fought—but for whatever reason, he either wasn’t listening or simply couldn’t hear them. That had been enough concern for Dick to take action, diverting from the horde he was fighting to make his way to Damian. And with Jason’s input on the developing situation, Bruce knew he needed to act, and he needed to act fast. 

He dropped into the west end of the warehouse ignoring the carnage as he looked for his youngest. Damian had held nothing back. He was as quick and efficient as ever, killing easily and without hesitation. This wasn’t the Damian he knew, not the one he’d watched his son grow into. This was the Damian from before he was placed into Bruce’s care and he worried how bad his psyche had to be for him to revert back to who he had been while with the league. 

“Hood, take care of Nightwing. I’ll deal with Damian. Reconvene at the cave. Red, fall back and help Hood.” He got a confirmation from both and turned all his attention to his youngest son, who’d finished with the last of the men in the area. He was panting heavily, swaying on his feet as he looked back around the room. His eyes settled on Bruce who he realized he was in for a fight. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Bruce fought his youngest, but there was something off about him tonight. He was every bit as deadly as he’d been trained to be, but it was like something was missing. He was easier to read and, while his speed wasn’t lacking, Bruce found himself easily keeping Robin at bay. A few more passes and he had Damian pinned on the ground, arms behind his back. 

“Robin, stand down,” It wasn’t a forceful order, it was rather soft, in fact. 

“Your safe, Nightwing is safe as well.” He wasn’t putting up much of a fight now that he was caught, which concerned Bruce. He loosened his grip and turned Damian over to discover he was asleep. “Huh.” He radioed into= to Oracle. “Robin’s been contained. He fell asleep as soon as I pinned him. I’m bringing him back to the cave. Keep me updated on Nightwing Status.” 

“Can do Batman.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

By the time he returned to the Batcave, Alfred was already treating Dick’s injury, and his other two sons were pacing around worriedly. They both ran over when they saw Bruce walk in, carrying Damian in his arms.

“What happened?” 

“I wish I knew. We’ll have to talk when he wakes up, but—” He’d been talking to Dick about it before. Damian needed a break, especially from Robin. Damian seemed to be managing well enough, but they could see the exhaustion that seemed to seep to his core. They didn’t want that for him, and after tonight, they knew a break was a necessity. 

** Say their names, we won't forget **

** This is not your fight, not your fight **

Damian wasn’t sure how long he spent staring at the ceiling of his room. He’d been laying there with his legs hanging over the edge for hours now…or maybe it had been a few days? He remembered Jason physically carrying him down to dinner last night because he hadn’t left his room in a while. Sure, Alfred had left food for him outside the door, but Damian hadn’t eaten much of it. He tried, but he felt sick to his stomach immediately after. 

There was a gap in his memory and he couldn’t, for the life of him, recall what he’d done. He’d seen the security footage, he knew _what _he’d done, but he doesn’t remember physically doing it. He remembered Dick falling, and then nothing. He should have listened to Dick when he suggested he sit out. If he’d listened to Dick everyone would have come home safe without leaving a small massacred in their wake. Damian had fucked up and he knew it. Part of him knew his family wouldn’t blame him, but part of him wanted them to. This was his mistake, it wasn’t right for them to have to dismiss it because he had been tired. He didn’t want to put them in that position. And he wasn’t really thinking when he packed his backpack and leapt out the window, making his way into Gotham. 

** You played games, but we can forgive **

** Put down the knife, put down the knife **

He wasn’t planning on running away, but he didn’t want to be in the manor. Dick was still on bed rest, and Damian couldn’t bring himself to face him. He was awake, and he would be fine given the time, but— 

“Hello?” Marinette’s voice sounded tired, but not like he’d woken her up. She must have been working on her designs. If it had been any other day, he might have scolded her and told her to sleep (what a hypocrite), but right now he was just thankful she was awake. 

“_Habibti_.” His voice cracked. He felt so weak right now. Felt like he was about to break down. It was an odd feeling. He didn’t know what to do with it. 

“Dami, what’s wrong?”

“I—I messed up. I messed up so badly.” His mind flashed back to the warehouse. To the carnage, he created but didn’t remember creating. 

“Where are you right now?” 

“Top of Wayne Tower.” He realized how bad that sounded and quickly continued. “It’s cold up here, and I like the high ground. You can see the entire city from here, it’s a surprisingly good place to sit and think.” 

“Do you want me to come over?” 

“I—If you can, yes. I want to see you.” 

** Never gone get away, never gone get away **

** Never gone break their chains **

Magic really was an incredible thing. It was less than thirty minutes later when a portal opened in the middle of the roof and bundles and bundles of blankets were tossed through, soon to be followed by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng carrying a box of what he could only assume were pastries. She smiled at him and he felt all the tension in his chest drain away as he waltzed up and enveloped her in a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face into her hair. He stayed there for a while, simply relishing in her presence. She grounded him, and right now he felt like he was floating. 

“What happened, Dove?” she whispered, holding onto him just as tightly as he was to her. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you.” He didn’t know what he did to deserve her, but he thanked whatever higher being in existence that he had met Marinette two years ago. He squeezed her tighter, before letting go, taking her hand to not be separated from her. 

“I see you brought some stuff with you,” he’d ignored her question, which she no doubt picked up on it, but didn’t push it. Just motioned to the small pile of blankets. 

“I brought my laptop and a portable charger. You know I hate the cold, so I brought plenty of blankets. Figured tonight might be a “How To Train Your Dragon” kind of night. He laughed and kissed the back of her hand. 

“You’re an actual Angel. We can set up over by the wall or we can sneak inside to Tim’s office so you don’t fall into hibernation again.” 

“One time! It happened one time!” 

“And it terrified me. I’d rather not have it happen again.” 

“Okay, so Tim’s office? I’m guessing your family doesn’t know you’re up here, do they?”

“I may have snuck out of the manor without informing anyone, but I’m also certain father has a tracker on all of his kids, so it’s not like he won’t know where I am.” 

“A tracker still works even if the body is dead, Damian.” 

“What a pleasant thought, Angel.” He huffed, scanning his hand to gain access to the roof door. 

**Watching me patiently, watching me patiently**

** Watching me take the blame **

Wayne Tower was oddly quiet at night. Bruce didn’t encourage working after hours and wanted people to go home at a decent hour, especially since many had families. It didn’t mean the building was completely abandoned. There's night staff that worked on the lower floors, usually Engineers who couldn’t sleep and would make their way into the labs to work on their projects. There were also dedicated nap rooms, and Damian had seen researchers crash in there more than one night in a row during a time crunch. All in all, anyone who was still in the building was on the lower levels and unless someone came specifically looking for them, or broke into the building tonight, chances are no one would catch them. 

He grabbed several pillows from the couches and made a little nest fort, while Marinette hooked her laptop up to the Tv monitor. He was sitting down, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his arms open wide when Marinette came back over. She giggled, and sat down in his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder as the movie began.

** Never gone get away, never gone get away **

** Never gone break the chains **

“You sure you don’t want to tell me what happened before the movie really gets going? It might help to get it out in the open.” Damian hesitated but knew that if he was going to tell anyone about how he was feeling, it would be Marinette. So, he told her what he could. 

“I messed up. I’m tired, Mari. I think I’ve been trying to ignore it, try to soldier on, but I’ve been so tired lately. Sleep has been avoiding me. It feels like my past is haunting me sometimes, like no matter what I do I can’t ever get away from it. Dick told me to stay in the other night and I refused to listen. Swore up and down I was fine. I wasn’t fine Mari. Dick got hurt because I couldn’t take care of myself and I snapped. I don’t even remember what I did, I just remember waking up in the manor.” 

“It’s not your fault, Dove. Even the strongest of people struggle when they’ve been worn thin, and it sounds like you’re more than just exhausted.” 

“But Dick got hurt because of me.” 

“Have you actually talked to him? Because if I know anything about Dick, I know he doesn’t blame you for anything.” 

“He’s asleep. On bed rest until Alfred gives him an all-clear. I’ve barely left my room for the past few days if I’m being honest.” Marinette let out a soft hmm and snuggled back against his chest. 

“I’m sorry this happened, Damian. I can’t change the past, but I can be with you in the future,” she squeezed his hand and smiled. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, if anyone can come back from this, it’s going to be you. You’re going to be alright.” Damian kissed the top of her head, resting his chin there moments after as he looked towards the movie that was already playing the first scene. 

“I love you, _Habibti_.” 

“Not as much as I love you.” 

** I’m running out of options, and they know **

“Sooooooo, Damian is not in his room. I checked all the usual places and he’s not there either. His bag is missing so I can only assume he’s run away.” 

“Damian ran away?” Bruce asked as Tim reported his findings. 

“Are you telling me Demon Spawn actually did something a normal teenager would do?” Jason added as Bruce started typing on the bat computer. “The world’s turned upside down!” 

“Focusing back on the ‘Damian has run away‘ bit,” Tim said, walking over to the computer. He knew Bruce was likely pulling up the tracker, probably wanting to make sure he was okay and not being held captive somewhere. “Usually I would be pretty confident Damian can take care of himself, but he’s been pretty off for the last few days since Dick was hurt. I’m not convinced he would defend himself if someone targeted him. I’m worried he thinks he’ll space out again like he did at the warehouse.” The GPS locator popped up on the screen and zeroed in on Wayne Enterprises. 

“Well, at least we know he’s somewhere safe.” Which was the wrong thing to say, because seconds after warning alarms began going off. Someone was breaking into Wayne Enterprises and Damian was there alone. 

** Wooahh ohhh **

** I'm tired of holding on **

Damian woke to the flashing of silent alarms. He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, and frankly, he felt better than he had in ages, ignoring the fact that someone was currently breaking into the tower. “Mari, wake up.” He nudged her until her eyes blinked open. A glance around the room and she was alert, crawling across the floor to grab the retractable rod she always kept on her person. A single swish and it extended to its full length. “You work fast.” 

“Always be prepared. You’re the one who taught me that.” She pulled a second one from her bag and tossed it to him. “Can you fight? I know—”

“As if I’m going to let you handle this alone. If I’m with you, I’m sure I’ll manage.” He was banking on it. He was not going to let anything happen to his beloved. Silently, he walked over to Tim’s laptop, Marinette equally as quiet following on his heel. He pulled up surveillance and found where the problem lied. “They’re about ten floors below us. Pretty sure those are Scarecrows goons. Our biochemical department has been working on a general neutralizer for all his toxins, he’s probably after that. If he can find out what we’re doing, he can counter it.”

“Is he here?” 

“From surveillance? Doesn’t seem like it. Just some of his underlings. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Nothing _we_ can’t handle, Damian.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and pushed him ahead. He knew the building better than she did, so where he went, she followed until they were rushing down the stairs. There was emergency storage all over the building in the case of a fear toxin attack, so before the entered the floor, Damian grabbed two and they box fixated them to their face. Better to be prepared where scarecrow was concerned. 

** Wooahh ohhh **

** Hear me when I say **

“So, do we actually have a plan?” Marinette asked, as they crouched behind a wall and peered around the corner. The intruders in question had no clue that death was literally watching them at that moment. 

“Uh, take down the bad guys, don’t get caught, don’t get hit?” 

“A bet seems in order?” she teased, that smile he loved spreading across her face. 

“Hardly seems the appropriate time.” 

“Are you in or out, Damian? Clocks ticking.” 

“Name your price and parameters.” 

“Date night, location of my choice, and you cover it all.” 

“So, a normal date.” 

“And you can’t complain about the location.” 

“And if I win?” 

“I dunno, Damian. What do you want?” 

“I think you know.” Marinette struggled to hide the snort of laughter when she realized that she did know what he wanted. 

“You’re ridiculous. Least amount of bruises wins, bonus points subtracted for every person you take down.” 

“Seems reasonable.” 

“So, you say for now.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

There was something different about fighting tonight. It didn’t feel as serious, it didn’t have the bat hovering over his shoulder. It was him, his girlfriend, and a bunch of underlings even a normal Gothamite could have taken care of if worse came to worst. He could hear his Angel laugh as she teased the man she was fighting against, dancing out of his way as he came after her with his own weapon. 

“One!” She called as her assaulter hit the ground unconscious. 

“Only one? I’m already on my third person,” he teased as his next opponent fell.

“I haven’t been hit yet.” Damian, unfortunately, couldn’t say the same, and by his silence, he was sure Marinette knew as well. Not only did she know he had taken a few hits, she had likely been banking on it.

They worked in unison, tossing out snarky comments when they passed each other, or as they took another goon down. Soon they were standing back to back in a room fool of unconscious intruders, both breathing heavy, but laughing slightly as they double-checked everyone was in fact out cold. After being certain, they ran back and started checking over each other. 

“You didn’t get hurt, did you, Angel?” 

“Not a scratch on me. How about you, Dove?” They each patted each other down, looking for anything worse than a sprain or slowly forming bruise. After they were both certain the other didn’t have any pressing injuries, Damian cupped his beloved face and kissed her. He felt Mari lean into the contact, slipping her hand around his waist. 

“Do you realize how beautiful you look when you fight? Like a ballerina of pure distraction.” She breathed out a laugh and leaned into him. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself, mister.” 

“Half bad? Angel, you kid. I look like a total badass.” He smiled as she laughed again, loving the sound she made. He took her hand and twirled her. “Shall we return to our movie?”

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

Tim and Jason had been hanging off the windows watching the fight unravel as Damian and Marinette went to town on the invaders. It was impressive really. They always forgot that, despite her size, Marinette was just as dangerous as any of them were. She was a hero in her own right, after all. 

“What were you saying about him not being able to defend himself, Red?” 

“Shut up. I didn’t know Marinette would be here. That changes the entire scenario, but I suppose this is a good thing. It means that he’ll be okay in the long run.” 

“Doesn’t mean Dick’s not gonna chew him out.” 

“I said in the long run, not by the end of the week.” 

** Come out, where your pretty faces hiding **

** Come out, I don't see no point in lying **

Damian found himself back in his room the next day, Marinette having had to leave in the morning to meet with a group for a class project back in Paris. He was back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling a little less lost than he had before. He wasn’t entirely sure what the difference between the fight in the warehouse and the fight in Wayne tower was. There was something relaxing about fighting with Marinette. Sure, the stakes were high, considering what the intruders were after, but he like there was somehow less weight. Maybe it was because he was out of costume. At that moment, he was just a concerned citizen who happened to be in the right place at the right time. If he messed up, people would still praise him for even trying to do the right thing. 

“There weren’t any expectations,” he realized because Marinette didn’t expect much from him other than to not die. And not dying was easier, as ironic as it sounded. The lack of expectations had been nice. It hadn’t been stressful. It hadn’t—

“Did that little shit lock his door?” And there was Dick, finally released from bed rest and clearly not happy. Damian smirked, not bothering to move from his spot as he heard his brother fiddle with the doorknob. He didn’t jump when the door slammed open and in walked the eldest Wayne. 

“Did you just kick down my door, Grayson?” 

“Did you really not come see me while I was stuck on bed rest, Damian?” He countered, a scowl on his face. Damian sat up, facing Dick's disappointment head-on. Except it wasn’t disappointment, it was concern. Why was he concerned? “Jason says you holed yourself in your room after I got hurt.” 

“I left last night.” 

“You ran away last night.” 

“It was still leaving.” Dick rolled his eyes and walked over, poking Damian until he had to hop off the bed to get away. 

“We’re leaving. Enough of this little pity party of yours. I’m taking you out for the day and were gonna hang out and talk and do normal sibling things because you have to make up for ignoring me while I was recovering for the past three days.” Damian suppressed a laugh and did as ordered, changing into a pair of jeans and a Nightwing themed hoodie Mari had made him. No, it wasn’t because he was going out with Dick right now, this hoodie was legitimately the most comfortable thing he owned.

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” 

“Nope.” Damian let himself be led out of his room to the garage where Dick chose his favorite car 

** No doubt, you have questions I can answer **

** But first, come out with your hands up **

Dick parked the convertible on the edge of the cliff overlooking Gotham. They were just outside the city and were fully stocked with lunch and enough snacks to stay there till sunset. Damian had stared at the sky as they drove listening to Dick sing to songs on the radio had felt the most content he’d felt in ages. He felt normal. His family wasn’t normal, sure, but this was the most normal thing he’d done in a while. Dick didn’t talk to him at all during the drive and Damian found himself wondering if this was a ride he’d taken all the others on at some point. It was no secret Dick was the glue that kept them together half the time. He always knew what to say and how to say it when the world seemed to be crashing around them. He supposed that’s part of the reason why he hadn’t put up much of a fight when he’d been dragged out for the day. Damian actually appreciated Grayson’s advice, even if he would deny it. 

“On the hood, Little D,” Dick called, bringing the food to the front of the car and hopping up on the vehicle himself. Damian joined his brother, accepting the burger once they were both comfortable. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the view of the city. Damian wished he had one of his sketchbooks. He’d have to come back some other time for a sketch. 

“You should have let them hit me. You wouldn’t have been hurt if you’d focused on yourself.” 

“I’m pretty sure I said your little pity party was over, Damian. I don’t want to hear your thoughts and opinions on what I did or didn’t do right that night. The facts are you were in trouble and I came to help. Yeah, I got hurt, but it’s not like it’s never happened again, and if I had to relive that night, I would do everything exactly the same.”

“Why.” 

“Because you’re my family and I care about you. You know this.” He leaned against the windshield and stared off into the distance. “And because I care about you, I want you to listen without saying anything.” Damian knew better than to think his brother was going to berate him, but part of him hoped he would. He wanted someone to get mad at him. He should have been better, but he’d fallen short…again.

** Come out, where your pretty faces hiding **

** Come out, I don't see no point in lying **

“Bruce and I both think it’s a good idea to ground Robin for a while.” That is not what he expected. He’d expected some spiel about how he needed to manage his time better so he could get adequate rest and something like this wouldn’t happen again. He expected some speech about how, despite his recent actions, he was still a good person. He was not expecting to be told they were clipping his wings. 

“You’re joking.” 

“Let me explain before you get defensive. Please, Damian.” He huffed, but fell back against the glass and let Dick continue. “I know you won’t acknowledge it, I’m not sure you even notice it half the time, but you’re exhausted. And it’s not a ‘haven’t slept enough’ type of exhaustion, it’s a ‘life is getting to me’ type of exhaustion. You’ve been running a race since the day you were born, and I think it’s about time you finished.” 

Damian bit back his retort and waited, knowing Dick couldn’t be done with just that. 

“You’re burning out, kiddo, and it’s not easy for any of us to watch. From the time you were born you went through training with the league of assassins, and the right after, you were dropped off in Gotham where you took on the mantle of Robin. That’s sixteen years of your life you’ve been fighting. And yeah, don’t think I can’t tell you enjoy being Robin. At this point, I’m pretty you’re most alive when you’re hopping from roof to roof, but there’s no denying that it’s getting to you. We think that it’s about time you tried being a normal teenager.” 

“A normal teenager? In Gotham? You expect me to just sit in the manor while you all go out every night? And do what? Invite my one friend over and host parties? There isn’t exactly anything normal about our family, Grayson. There’s nothing normal about this city! We don’t *_do _normal here.” 

“Which is why we were planning on sending you somewhere else.” 

** No doubt, you have questions I can answer **

** But first, come out with your hands up **

“You’re sending me away!” The words hissed out of his mouth as he shot up. “Just like that? Damian Wayne’s no longer useful as Robin because he’s tired so let’s send him away?” 

“It’s not like that and you know it!” 

“That’s what it seems like! Just tell it to me straight, Father is mad over my behavior the other night and doesn’t want me here anymore. I’m still as much of a monster as the day he took me in!” 

“Damian that’s not—” 

“Isn’t it? Then tell me why Bruce hasn’t said a single word to me since you got hurt? He’s seen me, it’s not like I stayed in my room the entire time. He saw me and he walked right by me,” Damian didn’t like the feelings swelling up inside of him. He felt restless and suddenly sitting down was too much. He pushed himself off the hood, feet carrying him across the dirt as soon as they hit solid ground. “Should have seen this coming I guess.” He raked his hands through his hair, trying to shake the echo of his grandfather’s voice in his head. “Once an Al Ghul always an Al Ghul, right? Always a killer. Always a monster. Always a _demon_” He huffed out a breath, trying to tame all these stupid feelings he had no right having. “Was only a matter of time before you all sent me away, just like mother did.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

This is not anything close to what Dick had been anticipating when he decided to have this talk with Damian. He assumed his kid brother would put up a fight, Robin was as much part of his identity as being a Wayne was, so they knew he wouldn’t give it up easily, but it was decided to be in his best interest. Dick had expected a fight, he had not expected a full-frontal panic attack. And the things he was saying? Did Damian really believe that? That they would send him away as soon as his usefulness had passed? Dick knew Damian put up a front, even when he grew comfortable around them, he still had some sort of mask on, but no one would have guessed he was hiding all this. For a kid who seemed so sure of himself, he sure carried a deceptive amount of doubt. 

“Damian, we’re not sending you away because you’ve become useless, we’re sending you away because we care about you, and god that sounded even worse once said out loud.” Damian was panicking, and Dick kept a firm grip on his shoulders to keep the teen from sinking to his knees. “We want you to transfer to Paris as an exchange student. That way you’ll be with Marinette and Adrien and your other friends. We want to give you a break, to be more normal. To not have to reach some unreachable bar you keep placing for yourself. We just want to see you happy, Dame.” He pulled his brother into a hug. “You’re nothing like your grandfather, buddy, you’re so much better than him. You _tried_ to be better, tried to be good, and you are. You’re a good kid, Damian. One bad night isn’t going to change that.”

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

If anyone else had been telling him this he probably wouldn’t have believed them, but since it was Dick, Damian found it easier to accept. Because Dick was as much of a father to him as Bruce was. Because when Bruce failed, he knew Dick was always going to have his best interest at heart. Even if all his doubts and fears were true, and Bruce did hate him after what he did, he knew Dick would always have his door open to him and waiting with open arms. Because it was Dick who was grounding him with his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, Damian was able to take a staggering breath and calm himself. 

“I didn’t mean to kill them,” he whispered, holding on to his brother like it was the only thing keeping him there. “I don’t know what happened.” 

“I know kiddo.” 

“I swear it was an accident.” 

“It’s okay, Damian. It’s gonna be okay.” 

“But you’re still sending me away.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

** Don't blame it on the kids, kids **

“We won’t force you to go anywhere if you don’t want to, but for now, Robin’s grounded. You can still help out from the cave, but the decision has already been made.” 

“Okay.” He could work with that. He could work with that. It didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t want to leave his family here. If something happened and he wasn’t around he wouldn’t forgive himself. At least if he was still in Gotham, he’d be able to help. “Okay.” 

** Don't blame it on the kids **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment. I'm begging you. I wanna know what you think of this chapter.


	8. Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila what did you do??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was no one gonna tell me i was spelling Alya's name wrong this whole time?

**We're not in love**

** We share no stories **

** Just something in your eyes **

Lila was not happy with the situation. Marinette was thriving, which wasn’t acceptable. The designer didn’t try to fight Lila's authority, but the mere fact she refused to fall in line constantly put Lila’s reign at school at risk. Marinette had already pulled Adrien from her grasp, and Lila was not willing to attempt anything with him, especially with Gabriel’s threat of a lawsuit if his son so much as complained about her getting too close to him. Still, Marinette wasn’t rich, nor did she have much influence, so she was still free game. And if Marinette wasn’t going to join her, Lila was going to destroy her, no matter how long it took. 

The class was already against the class president. Lila had spun enough tales of being bullied by the baker’s daughter that the class would believe anything she said at this point. If she gave a good enough suggestion, she knew her ‘friends’ would follow through on a threat without her having to lift a finger. It was so simple, really, that it was almost sad. If she was a better person, Lila might have felt bad for Marinette. It must have been such a shock when the friends she’d had for ages turned on her so fast after a few sweet lies. 

** Don't be afraid **

** The shadows know me **

** Let's leave the world behind **

“What do you mean she ruined your favorite dress?” Alya hissed, eyes narrowing on Lila who had just spewed some sob story. Lila kept up her act, relishing in how easy it was to fool this wannabe reporter. 

“I thought I could dress up, you know? I wanted to change things up, maybe make Adrien jealous enough to come talk to me again.” Which was a lie. Just because she couldn’t be near Adrien didn’t mean she couldn’t still use him. “I got up early and everything so I could get ready, but when I walked into the building, she ‘accidentally’ spilled her juice on me. I ran home to try to get the stain out, but—” Lila tossed over one of her nicer dresses that she’d stained before Alya had come over. “The dress is ruined. She said it was more fitting of a look for me--that my dress matched my personality now.” It was so easy to bring tears to her eyes, and she hid behind her hands as she wept. “She called me—she called me—I don’t want to repeat it. Oh, Alya it was awful! I don’t understand why she’s so mean to me!” She peeked between her fingers to watch the brunettes fury grow. 

“Marinette is such a bitch! I know she’s always been jealous, but she already stole Adrien from you! I don’t understand why she can’t just leave you alone!” 

“I’ve only ever been anything but nice to her. I really looked up to her when I first got here. I don’t understand why she hates me so much.” 

“Marinette doesn’t deserve your attention, girl. She used to be so nice, but now she’s just a bully, and you deserve better friends than that. Don’t waste your energy on her.” 

“I just wish I had been able to save this dress. It was the last gift I received from my grandmother before she passed away.” A new wave of tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the ruined dress, and it set Alya off. Lila didn’t have to say anything, but she could see Alya's mind already scheming. 

** Take me through the night **

** Fall into the dark side **

** We don't need the light **

** We'll live on the dark side **

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Alya had rallied the troops as soon as she left Lila’s house. Alix, Nino, Max, and Kim all stood outside the school while Markov picked the lock. Nino was hesitant. He’d heard Alya’s plan. They wanted to mess with some of Marinette’s supplies because she’d ruined something important to Lila, but Nino didn’t like this. “Seriously, have you tried talking to Marinette?” 

Nino had known Marinette longest out of everyone in their class. Their families had been friends since they were toddlers. Marinette is one of the nicest people he knew and always has been. And now, she looked so much happier than she had over the past few years. She had Adrien, and they had each other, and they tried to stay as far away from the class as they could. Honestly, Nino missed hanging out with Adrien. 

It wasn’t like he never saw the model, but it was easier when he was still around Lila. The would stay together towards the back and just share looks when Lila said something even he couldn’t believe. He knew she lied sometimes, he wasn’t sure how much, but when it came to Marinette, he wasn’t convinced most, if any of it, was true. Alya, however, was convinced and in the beginning, Nino had gone with it because he'd wanted to stay with Alya. He’d tried to remind her that Marinette wasn’t the type to bully anyone for no reason, especially after having been bullied herself, but Alya still bought into Lila’s lies. Nino went with it because he still loved her, but now? He wasn’t sure if this was worth it. 

“I’m going home,” He announced, ignoring the way Alya looked at him. “As a fellow creator, I’m not having in part in any of this. I don’t care how much you dislike her, messing with a creator's supplies is the lowest move you can do.” He walked away immediately after, and it was a choice he regretted as soon as he walked into the classroom the next day. 

**I see it, let's feel it**

** While we're still young and fearless **

** Let go of the light **

** Fall into the dark side **

Alya couldn’t believe Nino would leave like that. He knew what Marinette had been doing to Lila. How could he just let her off like that? Lila didn’t deserve to be harassed and Marinette needed to understand. She needed to learn that bullying Lila wouldn’t be ignored. 

“Whatever. We don’t need him to do this,” she huffed as the door opened. Markov, despite being a robot, looked incredibly hesitant and tried to talk Max out of doing this, but was promptly ignored and told to make sure the cameras were disabled. They moved quickly, wanting to be in and out as fast as they could. The art studio was usually locked with a passcode, which is what Alix was here for. She got them into the room so they could do what they came here to do. Originally it had been to mess with Marinette’s supplies. Sabotage some fabrics, tangle up her thread, mess with her sewing machine a little. They were all tasks they completed until Alya turned as saw Marinette’s most recent project. It was a stunning dress, she could tell how much detail had been put into it. 

** Fall into the dark side **

** Give into the dark side **

** Let go of the light **

** Fall into the dark side **

“Guys,” she pointed at the dress in question and smiled. An eye for an eye, right?

** Beneath the sky **

** As black as diamonds **

** We're running out of time **

Marinette was running late to class, as usual, and it was entirely her fault. She’d spent most of the night talking to Damian and had lost track of time, falling asleep before she could set her alarm. She didn't regret it, Damian and she had been talking every night since she'd teleported over Friday for a movie night and an impromptu tag team beat down of invading henchmen (she won that bet by the way). She was tired and was thankful she'd even woken up on time, but there was something about the day that felt wrong. She knew she needed to hurry to class, but it was the last place she wanted to be. She didn’t know what, but she knew something was about to go very wrong. She only hoped it wouldn’t be that bad. 

She had hoped, but she’d been so so so wrong. 

It was halfway through first period when Mr. Habberkorn, the art teacher, walked into the room. He looked distressed and quietly spoke to Ms. Bustier, who turned to the class. 

“Marinette, it seems there’s something of importance you must see to. You are excused from classes.” Classes. She’d said, classes. As in they weren’t expecting her to come back, and Marinette’s stomach dropped. Adrien gave her hand a supportive squeeze as she stood, grabbing her bag to leave. 

“Mr. Habberkorn, what happened?” She asked once they were outside the classroom. 

“I am so sorry, Marinette. I don’t know how this happened. And the cameras weren’t working last night for some reason, so we don't know who's responsible." 

“You haven’t told me what’s wrong.” 

“It’s your dress, the one you were making for the show you’d been invited to through the school. Someone vandalized it.” 

“Vandalized it how?” If they had cut it up, she could salvage it somehow. The only requirement for the dress was she had to keep it on school grounds and work on it during school hours. That’s the only way it could be considered a school project and would be accepted to the show later that month. Marinette had poured hours of her time into it, pouring so much love and attention into each detail. She wanted it to be perfect and now.

** Don't wait for truth **

** To come and blind us **

** Let's just believe their lies **

“No, no, no, no!” Spray paint! Someone had spray-painted the entire dress. Not only that but they’d spelled out ‘bully’ and other names across the fabric in a variety of colors. No part had been spared, and Marinette found tears in her eyes before she even realized. “I don’t—” 

She choked out a sob, finding herself being led to a chair so she wouldn’t fall over. She’d put so much into this dress. Top designers and schools were going to be present at the show later that month. It was an opportunity to showcase her work for potential scholarship and represent her school in the best way she knew how. She’d put so much of herself into this project and now it was just—

“I don’t understand why anyone would do this?” She was glad no one else was in the room, and she was grateful to her teacher who stood beside her and rubbed soothing circles across her back while she let out her feelings. She was grateful Hawkmoth had retired because she wouldn’t have escaped being akumatized. And if she had been akumatized, Lila would have been a dead woman. She didn’t know how, but she knew this somehow tied back to Lila. Marinette didn’t know what the Italian had said that would have encouraged her classmates to completely destroy the project she’d been so excited about. She couldn't even begin to guess why anyone would stoop as low as to destroy her design like this. 

She didn’t understand any of this, so she cried. She cried, and she understood why she’d been excused from her classes. Because once her tears had dried up, Marinette stood and left campus without a word to anyone else. 

** Believe it, I see it **

** I know that you can feel it **

** No secrets worth keeping **

** So fool me like I'm dreaming **

It was between third and fourth period when Principal Damocles entered the classroom with a police officer behind him and a very grave look on his face. Lila beamed! She assumed something had happened to Marinette and the principal had come to tell them about their classmate’s expulsion or suspension or arrest. She had not expected for him to come in and tell the class they were all under investigation for a case of vandalism and harassment. She knew Alya had done something, but she didn’t know what exactly that something had been. 

“Last night, when the school was closed, someone broke in and destroyed one of Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s design projects she was working on to represent the school in an upcoming fashion show. The school put a lot of money into this dress, and Ms. Dupain-Cheng put hours of her time into the project as well in order to represent our school to the best of her abilities. I do not know who is responsible, but we are taking this assault very seriously. For this reason, Officer Leon is going to be asking all of you a few questions about your whereabouts last night. We’ve contacted your parents and received permission for the police to speak with you as long as one of our teachers is present in the room. Those who we did not receive permission from will wait here until their parents arrive.” 

“Wait, hold on!” Adrien shot to his feet in the back of the room. “Where’s Marinette?” 

“I was informed she’d returned home.” 

“Did her parents come and pick her up?” the blond ask, face pale and worry clear in his eyes. “Or did she leave on her own.” 

“I believe she said she wished to return home for the day and left to walk home.” Adrien cussed, scrambling to get his stuff back into his bag and dashed down the steps. He skidded to a halt in front of Lila, eyes' narrowing in on her in with a glare that sent chills down her back. 

“If I find out you had anything to do with this,” he hissed, voice quiet enough that only she and the few classmates around them could hear. “If anything at all has happened to Marinette over this, I swear Lila Rossi, a simple harassment lawsuit will be the last thing you have to worry about. I will see to it that your entire family goes down for what you’ve done.” No one moved, all frozen under the blond’s icy stare. They’d never seen him this mad, they didn’t know he had it in him. 

“You’re going to look for Marinette, aren’t you?” Nino asked, also rising, backpack on his shoulder. “She ran off when she got too upset as a kid, I’d bet she’s gone off somewhere now. Let me help you look.” Adrien wasn’t in a place to reject help. Paris was a big and Marinette knew how to get around better than any resident in the city. Besides, he was happy to see his best friend take his own initiative. He wondered if Nino knew anything. 

Lila watched the two of them rush out of the room before the principal could stop them. Actually no, he didn’t try to stop them. His eyes scanned over the classroom, pausing on Lila and Alya for a little longer than he did the others. He didn’t know anything, did he? 

** Take me through the night **

** Fall into the dark side **

** We don't need the light **

** We'll live on the dark side **

“Ms. Rossi, we have on file several records of bullying complaints against you towards Marinette. We also have some on file of her bullying you, but whenever those were brought up, her teachers were able to verify them as false. It would appear the two of you have a history. Would you be able to tell us where you were last night?” 

“Of course, officer. I know Marinette and I have our difference, but she worked so hard on that design of hers. I managed to get a peek of it once when my friend Alix brought me into the art room. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I can’t believe anyone would destroy it. And as for where I was, I was at home. Alya and I had a sleepover last night.” Which is the story they had gone with when Alya confessed to being one of the people who’d damaged the dress. Alya was too valuable a pawn to let go of, so Lila did what she did best. She lied her way out of trouble, and she was going to drag Alya along with her. 

** I see it, let's feel it **

** While we're still young and fearless **

** Let go of the light **

** Fall into the dark side **

Adrien had pulled Kagami and Luka into the search as well. It was a big city and the more eyes they had the more space they could cover. Hours had gone by, none of them had any luck. Adrien was audibly growling when they met back up, kicking a trashcan across the walkway in frustration. 

“Did you know anything?” He turned on Nino who had just run up and was leaning against his legs to catch his breath. Luka and Kagami looked ready to step in if Adrien couldn’t hold himself back.

“I tried to stop them, but Alya wouldn’t listen. She said they were going to mess with some of her supplies, not her entire semester project. You don’t mess with a creator's materials and I wanted no part of it so I left. I didn’t know they would ruin her dress, I swear I didn’t.” Nino looked close to tears, clearly blaming himself for not doing more. The guilt was enough to snap Adrien out of his anger, The model took a calming breath before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

“Nino, it’s going to be okay. I know you would have never done something this extreme, and I appreciate you helping us look more than you know. We’ll figure this out later, okay? I don’t blame you for what happened. It wasn’t your idea, and it’s not our responsibility to control the actions of others.” Another breath and he stepped away. 

“I’m going to see Master Fu. Someone has to tell Damian the situation, and once he knows, I know he’ll want to be here. You three keep looking. Keep me updated if you discover anything, I let you know when Damian arrives. You have your comms on you?” 

“Always,” Luka said, tapping his ear. “I’ll stick with Nino so we can all stay in touch.”

“And I’ll head to the Eiffel tower to see if she’d over there,” Kagami added, “The usual channel?” 

“Yeah. Mari needs us, right now. She’s always there when we need her, let’s make sure we do the same.” They all nodded as if they’d done this a thousand times and split up to take on their respective roles. 

** Give into the dark side **

** Let go of the light **

** Fall into the dark side **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment. I love hearing y'all's thoughts and always try to reply when i can. Hope you enjoy. We're slowly getting closer to Damian living full time in Paris. It's coming and i hope you look forward to it.


	9. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian found Marinette somewhere high, but it's not what you're likely thinking.

**Can you hear me? S.O.S.**

** Help me put my mind to rest **

“Adrien?” The blond sounded out of breath, which was concerning. More concerning was that he’d called to the Batcave. Adrien wouldn’t have called the Batcave if it had been solely for a social call. 

“Been trying to call you for the last fifteen minutes, doofus. Answer your freakin’ phone!” 

“I’m working surveillance in the Batcave right now, Robin’s been grounded so I’m manning home base. I don’t usually keep my phone on me while I’m down here. What gives?” 

“Marinette’s missing.” Damian’s heart froze in his chest. “We’ve been searching the city for hours and can’t find her. I figured I should get you involved in this since I don’t think she’s in a good place.” What exactly could have happened in the last few days that had hit his Angel so hard that Adrien was worried about her headspace? He’d seen here three days ago. They’d talked most of last night and she’d seemed fine. 

“What. Happened.” He didn’t mean to growl as he spoke, but if someone had done anything to his beloved, they would be fearing something worse than death. 

“The dress, the one she was making for the exhibition show featuring promising designers from schools around Paris, Someone broke in last night and completely destroyed it.” 

“Do you know who?”

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you right now. I don’t trust you to not hunt them down.” 

“You better be coming to get me.” 

“Why do you think I’m running? I’m almost to Master Fu’s place. Be ready and have a sugar cube on stand by for Kaalki!” 

“Can do.” The call ended, and Damian’s attention turned to the communicator that had been activated that whole time. “You four are on your own from here on out. I love you, but I love Marinette more, and I’m pretty sure she needs me.” 

“Oh, we heard everything. Don’t hurt anyone,” Dick replied before anyone else could get a word in. “Call us when things settle down.” 

**Two times clean again, I'm actin' low**

** A pound of weed and a bag of blow **

Adrien brought them back to Master Fu’s house, returning the Miraculous to the guardian. After a quick thanks, both boys were out the door, Adrien passing over a spare communicator. 

“The usual channel,” he informed. “I’m going to go swing by her house to see if she may have gone by. Ask Luka and Kagami where they’ve been. Something tells me you might have an idea of where she is.” 

“I have my guesses. Good luck!” Damian split off from there, putting the communicator in his ear and turning to the group's channel. “This is Damian, do all of you copy?” He received responses immediately, and a more in-depth break down of the situation. He was going to kill the principal for not making sure someone had stayed with her, but he would worry about it later. Right now, he was checking off locations on a mental map, crossing off all the places the group had already checked and all the places he knew she wouldn’t go. 

He was on the roof, hoodie back on and mask adhered to his face to hide his identity, finding it easier to see and move on top of the roofs. He knew Adrien was covering ground as Chat because he saw the black cat racing across the roofs in the distance. They were scrambled, they were worried, and they had no idea where Marinette might have gone because she could have gone anywhere. They all knew she had favorite locations across Paris, places she would frequent for inspiration. They’d already checked them and no luck, except…

“I think I know where she is,” Damian announced suddenly, pivoting on his heel and turning the complete opposite direction “I’ll keep you informed if I’m right, for now, keep looking on the street.” He got the confirmation he needed and trusted his team to do what they could. It was getting late and it was going to be a lot harder to look if it became too dark. 

** I can feel your love pullin' me up from the underground, and **

** I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers **

Damian was thankful he’d made a few appearances as “black hood” as the media had named him (a fact Jason, unfortunately, learned of and proceeded to laugh about it for a week). He didn’t have a miraculous, and he wasn’t in Paris enough to have one, but he also refused to sit by and do nothing when his friends were in trouble, so he dawned a hood and a mask and did what he could. Paris had accepted him as another hero, so when he ran into the building and demanded access to the observation deck of Montparnasse Tower, despite it being closed for updates and renovations, no one bothered to question it. They let him pass. 

** I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and **

** I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers **

The elevator opened silently, and Damian felt all the tension in his body melt away when he spotted exactly who he’d been looking for. 

“Habibti.” His voice was barely more than a soft exhale, but it was enough for Marinette to hear. She turned to face him, tear streaks along her face, eyes still puffy. She stared at him for a few minutes before she found herself complicity enveloped in Damian’s arms. As he hugged her close, she choked out a sob. He held her like that for a while, speaking soft Arabic to her, knowing she liked the sound. He found a moment to radio the others that he’d found Marinette and she was physically okay. He would keep them updated, but for now, he was going to focus on her. They planned to meet up back at the bakery whenever Damian gave the green light. 

** We could be more than just part-time lovers **

Damian held her until she calmed down enough to talk. He wasn’t going to force her, but she always got him to talk about his feelings when he was feeling wrong and it helped. He could return the favor. He wanted to. 

“Habibti,” he sang softly, combing his fingers through her hair, “I heard what happened. I’m so sorry. I know how excited you were to showcase your newest design.” Because she hadn’t stopped talking about it over the last two months. Damian always looked forward to the update photo’s she’d text him whenever a section was finished or when she’d managed to pull off a pattern she’d been experimenting with. He loved listening to her gush over the phone about her newest inspirations. He loved imagining just how bright her smile was when she would talk for hours about her passion. 

** We could be more than just part-time lovers **

Damian loved Marinette more than he would ever admit to anyone if they asked, and it hurt him that he hadn’t been here sooner when this had happened. It hurt that he’d been so far away when she needed him the most. 

** I get robbed of all my sleep **

** As my thoughts begin to bleed **

“How did you know I was here?” Marinette asked, snuggling closer against Damian’s chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her. The sun was setting in the distance, and the view from the top of the tower was absolutely stunning. 

“I brought you here on a date three months ago, Habibti. I was sure you’d have been here before, but I still wanted to take you. I rented out the entire level so it would just be the two of us alone. I spent hours lighting candles and setting up because I wanted to make it special. I laid out a blanket and pillows, right over there,” he pointed to a spot not far from where they had settled. “Hired someone to cook us dinner because we both know I’m a terrible cook.” She laughed a little. 

“Yes, I remember the time you tried. You almost burned the kitchen down and Alfred was not very happy.” 

“There’s a reason why he banned us all form the kitchen, Angel, and frankly I believe it’s more for our own safety.” She giggled again and it was such a lovely sound. He smiled down at her, even if she couldn’t see it, relishing in the feeling of just being with her. Of being hers. “I picked you up in the most basic car we had because you didn’t want to stand out, which I understood, except you ended up being the most stunning thing I’d ever seen. You wore this red dress with half sleeves and a wide neckline. It hugged your waist, and puffed out at the skirt, coming down to just above your knees. Your hair was in a high bun, and you had two little ribbons of hair that framed your face.”

“I can’t believe you remember what I was wearing.” 

“It was simple in design, sure, but you came out and I could have sworn you were a goddess. You were the most beautiful being I’d ever seen, and I was happy we were going to be somewhere privet. I think others might have stared at you if we’d gone out on the street and you know how I am when I’m jealous.” She leaned her head back so she could look up at him, her smile small, but it was still the most wonderful thing in Damian’s eyes. 

“You can be scary when you're jealous, but I think it’s cute.” 

“I’m not cute.” 

“You are. You’re the cutest.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“How can I be the cutest when you already fill that role?” he watched her face flush as another giggle escaped her lips. Truthfully, he would die happy if he could hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. 

“The point behind all of this, Habibti, is that I brought you up here just before sunrise. The sky was a magnificent shade of orange and you had the brightest look in your eyes as the sky slowly got darker and the city of lights truly came to life. You couldn’t take your eyes away from the view, and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from you. You didn’t have your sketchbook on you, but that didn’t stop you from drawing out the design on a napkin, taking a photo of it with your phone and adding notes. I sat there for hours listening to you tell me about the inspiration for a design that had just come into your mind. You wanted to make a dress inspired by the city as you’d seen it that night, something that would make others stop and stare and be filled with such an awe-inspiring sense of wonder. Something someone could look at and be inspired by. You talked about techniques you could use to make the skirt shine like lights without actually using lights, about the fabrics you could mix to get the exact sheen you were imagining.”

“You were actually listening?” 

“Of course I was listening. I will always listen when you speak because to me everything you say is important.”

“You, Damian, are an absolute sap. A true romantic. I don’t know why your brothers call you a demon spawn.” 

“I’m only a sap when I’m with you, my love.” Another kiss, this time on her nose, before he glanced out the window and to the cityscape below them. It was slowly getting brighter as the sky grew darker. “I knew you would be here because even though the dress was ruined, the inspiration for it is still inside of you. The desire to create something that can inspire others is rooted in the core of who you are as a person. You don’t create for a profit, you create for the sake of creating. If you didn’t have to make money to afford supplied, I’m sure you would design for free. I knew you were here because, despite the dress you’ve been laboring over being ruined today, the idea is still in your heart. And while you’re upset now, nothing is going to stop you from bringing that idea to life. I know this because I know you. You came back to the place you were originally inspired by, and something tells me version two of your city of lights gown is going to be so much better than your first attempt.” 

“It won’t be ready in time for the show.” 

“If you could skip class to work on it would you?” 

“Happily.” 

“Then leave it to me, Habibti. I cannot design as you do, but I can provide the space and environment for you to succeed.” 

“You’re going to pull strings.” 

“I’m the son of a billionaire with business ventures in nearly every country across the globe. I told you I was going to spoil you when I first asked you out, and I intend to keep my promise. You will have anything and everything you need for attempt number two.”

“I don’t deserve you, Dami.” 

“_I _don’t deserve _you,_ Mari. You, however, deserve everything the world has to offer.” She hummed, not fully agreeing, but not having the energy to disagree either. 

“Thank you for coming to find me. I know you weren’t in Paris today.” 

“I’d be here every day if I could,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.” 

“But you were here when it mattered, and that’s what I care more about.” He smiled down at her, wishing he could give her anything and everything she could ever desire. For now, he rested his chin on top of her head as she sat comfortably in his lap, both of them staring out over the city of lights as it came to life before them. 

** I'd let go, but I don't know how **

** Yeah, I don't know how, but I need to now **

It was another hour before Damian left. Marinette had been nodding off and he decided it would be better for her sleep at home instead of in a tower in the middle of the city. Carefully, he got her to climb onto his back so he could carry her home. He radioed the others an update, but they had been waiting there since he’d found her and were waiting when he walked in the front door. Nino was the only one missing apparently, Adrien saying he had gone home when he’d learned they’d found Marinette. Damian didn’t know much about Nino other than he was dating Alya, and Alya was one of Marinette’s bullies. He’d never looked comfortable when he was around Lila, similar to how Adrien had been, but he’d chosen his side, although apparently, he was reconsidering. But that wasn’t important right now. Damian was sure he’d be seeing more of Nino in the future, but right now everyone’s focus was on Marinette who had woken up when they arrived back and was still in a sleepy daze. 

Kagami immediately swept Marinette away, taking her up to her room to get ready for bed. They all planned on staying the night, not wanting to leave Marinette alone after what had happened. Damian didn’t have any complaints. It was their usual set up, Kagami on the bed with Marinette and the boys scattered with pillows on the floor, except Damian wasn’t planning on joining them yet. 

Everyone else had fallen asleep rather quickly. It had been a long day after all, and they’d all been running around Paris looking for their missing designer, but Damian was used to being awake at night, and he found himself out on the terrace well into the night while his closest friends slept below him. He’d promised Dick he’d call once everything had settled, and it was likely his brother was still on patrol or just about to finish. 

“Damian! I’ve been waiting for you to ring up. We’ve all been worried about Marinette. Did everything turn out okay?” 

“Yeah, we found her. She’s asleep right now, but—” His mind drifted back to when he’d first found her in the tower. Marinette was a strong person. She was Ladybug, she carried so much weight on her shoulders. She’d gone through so much, and to see her in that state? Completely destroyed over something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Sobbing so hard he wasn’t sure if she’d been breathing. He hated it. He hated that he couldn’t protect her from it. He hated that he’d been so far away. 

“It’s just me on this line, Little D. No one else is listening in.” He smiled, even though Dick couldn’t see it, appreciating his brother’s forethought. 

“Last month I took Marinette on a date. Like a proper dinner date, not just hanging out. She was as beautiful as she’s always been. She would laugh and it’s like the world became a little brighter. She smiled at me and I felt like I was melting. I love her. I didn’t think I would love her this much, I didn’t think I was capable of loving anything this much, but I see her, Dick, and I want to make sure the world can never hurt her. I want to make sure she always has a reason to smile. Marinette doesn’t need a knight, I know she can take care of herself if worse comes to worst, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have people to lean on, right?” 

“Of course, but—” 

“Wait, no. Let me get all of this out. If you stop me, I don’t know if I will. If you stop me, I might back out. Last month, I flew to Paris and took Marinette on that proper date I mentioned. I could only stay the weekend because I had my responsibilities in Gotham and class on Monday. She saw me off when I was flying back, and for a moment I almost didn’t leave. She was smiling at me, and I was supposed to leave for the airport to catch a flight, and I almost just…” he let out a breath. “Father called me at that moment to check in about my departure time, and that’s the only reason I went on my way, but--”

** I can feel your love pullin' me up from the underground, and **

** I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers **

“You want to stay in Paris, don’t you?” He hadn’t stated it as a question, not really. Dick had likely seen it long before Damian realized the desire was there, and there was no judgment in his voice. There was no hate or annoyance for Damian making a selfish choice to want to leave Gotham. If anything, there was understanding; there was relief. 

** I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and **

** I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers (ayy) **

“Would that be wrong of me? I don’t want to just abandon you all in Gotham, but right now—” 

“You’re hearts in Paris, Damian. We can’t fault you for that, and you’re not abandoning us. We’re family, dummy, you’re not getting rid of us ever. You can’t.” Damian huffed out a laugh. Perhaps when he was younger Damian would have liked to get rid of his adoptive siblings, but now? He wasn’t sure what he would do without them. He couldn’t imagine his life without them in it. 

** I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and (yeah) **

** I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers **

“You and father mentioned a plan to have me transfer to College Francoise Dupont as an exchange student, right? How long would that take?” 

“Not long. We’ve been sorting out the logistics for a while now. We could get you settled into Paris over the next week and have you transferred within the next two. We’re fast workers Damian, especially if this is the route you want to take. No matter what you decide, just know I’ll always be supporting you.” 

“I know, Dick. Thank you.” 

** We could be more than just part-time lovers **

** (Yeah, more than, more than lovers) **

** We could be more than just part-time lovers **

“I think I want to talk to Marinette before I make an official decision. Dick, there’s a lot about me she doesn’t know, and I think she deserves to. I want her to know the whole truth before I come here. I don’t want there to be secrets between us, and I’m not sure if she’ll still look at me the same when she learns the truth. I’m not a good person.” 

“You are a good person, Damian. I told you before and I’ll say it however many times it takes to get it through your thick skull. What you did in the past does not define you. What you have chosen to do since then does, and you’ve chosen to be good. You are good, Damian, and I know nothing you tell her will change Marinette’s opinion of you.” 

“You can’t possibly know that.” 

“But I believe it. Now go get some rest. Let me know tomorrow when the decision is made.” 

“Okay.”

“You’re going to be fine, little D.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you’re right,” he agreed, then smirked before adding “for once.” And abruptly ending the call before Dick could retaliate. 

Damian liked talking with his eldest brother. He always felt like he could think through things a little more clearly when he was talking with Dick. He always felt a little surer of himself after talking to him. He always felt a bit more peaceful. Yeah, Damian wanted to stay in Paris. He wanted to be here with his beloved and his friends in a place where he felt more at peace and happier than he’s been feeling in Gotham. Maybe it was selfish, but maybe being selfish was allowed sometimes. 

He climbed back inside and found his place on his makeshift bed. He doubted he would sleep, but that was okay. He felt content here, even if he was nervous about what tomorrow could bring. 

** Can you hear me? S.O.S. **

** Help me put my mind to rest **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's probably a lot better than what most of you all thought. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and any future predictions you might have.


	10. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a day late
> 
> I'm probably planning on updating every sunday at this point. If that changes at any point i'll be sure to let you know.

Marinette woke up before any of the other’s feeling oddly comfortable with Kagami wrapped around her in bed. She appreciated the warmth and she appreciated her friend who had always been supportive of her, and, despite the cold personality she gave off, Kagami was one of the nicest people Marinette knew. She was just blunt and that turned people away. She didn’t remember most of the previous night, but she remembered what happened at school and wasn’t surprised (after wiggling out of Kagami’s grasp without waking her) that her boys were also sleeping on the floor of her room. 

“I see the self-proclaimed ‘Marinette protection squad’ back on its bull shit in the face of heavy misfortune.” She joked, quietly sneaking past all of them. It was well into the morning, they were all still asleep and frankly, Marinette thought they deserved the rest, so she let them be. Or she tried to. She should have known better than to think she could sneak past Damian regardless of if he’d just been asleep. He stirred as she reached the stairs leading to the next level and wasn’t surprised when he followed her down a few minutes later. 

“Morning, Angel,” he hummed, throwing his arms over the back of her shoulders and kissing her cheek. “I hope you slept well.” 

“I don’t remember falling asleep.” 

“Yes, well you were a little out of it when I brought you back. Emotional meltdowns will do that to you.” 

“Good thing I didn’t have to worry about Hawkmoth, huh?” she joked, twisting out of Damian’s hug and heading to the pantry to get supplies for breakfast. Today felt like a pancakes kind of day. She was hosting the heroes of Paris, and they all ate like horses, so she prepared to make a lot. Damian sat at the barstool watching her as she worked, not saying much. The quiet was peaceful, but he seemed tense. She knew he was worried about her after what happened the night before, but this was a different tense. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” She asked, mixing all the batter together and heating up the skillet. 

“What gave you that idea, angel?” 

“I know you better than you think, Damian. You can talk to me. Besides, everyone’s still asleep.” He let out a long breath and nodded. 

“My father and Bruce think it’s in my best interest to take a break from being Robin. From being a Wayne in general. They want me to spend time being as close to a normal teenager as I can be, and to do that, they want me to transfer to your school as an exchange student.” 

“You mean you would live here full time? No more going back and forth between Gotham and Paris?” 

“If I agree, yes, ad it seems like a no brainer to me. Every time I visit you, it gets harder and harder to leave. I want to be here with you. I want to be here with the few friends I’ve actually managed to maintain.”

“I think it’s a good idea, but I don’t want you to decide based on what I want. This is a big decision for you.” 

“I want to be here, Mari, but—” he wouldn’t look at her and Marinette felt like she should be more concerned about this development, but she trusted Damian. He wouldn’t hurt her, not intentionally. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Marinette. I know you know I moved in with my father when I was ten, but there’s still ten years of my life you haven’t heard anything about. I want you to know about it. Before I make a decision, I want you to know my whole truth.” Which meant he thought she would hate him after she learned about his past. 

“Okay. When you want to talk, I’ll listen. We can go somewhere you want when the other's leave, assuming you don’t want to chance them walking in on us after they wake up and smell the pancakes.” He smiled a little, and she counted that as a win. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

“I love you more,” she assured, getting to work on the pancakes. “I always will.” 

** My mother, she told me **

** "Don't get in trouble" **

** My father, he told me **

** He knew I would. **

It was a few hours later when everyone left for their own homes, leaving Damian alone with Marinette in her room. She smiled at him, having prepared two mugs of hot chocolate, and lead him up to the terrace where they could talk. She was worried about him; he’d been on edge most of the morning and Damian was usually more talkative when Adrien, Kagami, and Luka were around. Instead, he'd sat to the side and listened to them talk and joke instead of joining in himself. She knew outside of their group he was one for little words, but even now, when it was just the two of them, he was still too quiet for her liking. She was worried about what he was going to say, but she doubted it would change anything. 

Marinette didn’t force him to speak, simply sat across from him, waiting until he was ready to talk. She would wait the entire day if she had to, she’d wait for weeks or months or years if he asked her to. She wouldn’t force this. She knew Damian would talk when he was ready. 

“You know, there’s a reason why I didn’t live with my father before I was ten. He didn’t even know I existed. I’m pretty sure my mother stole his DNA and artificially grew me with her own. Genetically I’m his son, but it wasn’t exactly a voluntary process on his part. Something bad happened in my home before Gotham, and my mother decided I needed to leave for my own protection. I mean, I’m sure she was hoping I would disrupt Father’s life at my reveal, but Talia, in her own weird and messed up way, does care about me, and this is what she decided was the best course of action.” 

“Considering you living with Bruce lead to us meeting, I have to agree.” Damian gave her a soft smile, reaching out to brush a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I wasn’t a good person, Mari. I’m not a good person. My father knew that when he took me in, and I’m certain if Dick hadn’t been there at the time, my father wouldn’t have let me stay.”

“That doesn’t sound like Bruce.” 

“Yeah, well there’s a reason my brother’s call me ‘demon spawn.’”

** My brothers, they told me **

** "Don't give a damn" **

** My sister, she told me **

** to do something good. **

Damian remembered when he first arrived. He remembered attacking Tim. He remembered how mad his father always got when he killed someone accidentally or intentionally. He remembered Dick, who always seemed to be in his corner in the way only a sibling could be, which was as the biggest nuisance and also biggest supporter. He always managed to keep Damian in check. Jason was…interesting. He’d been more of an anti-hero at the time, and Damian had half a mind to run off and work with him, not that he would have gotten away with it. 

He was happy he’d been sent to live with his father. He didn’t want to imagine where he would be if was still with the league of assassins. It wasn’t a pleasant thought. He took a deep breath and looked to Marinette who was being so patient with him. There was no easy way to tell her this, so with a steadying breath, he decided to rip the band-aid off, so to speak. 

** I'm uncontrollable, emotional, chaotically proportional, **

** I'm visceral, reloadable **

** I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy **

“Marinette, I have blood on my hands,” he didn’t look at her. He didn’t want to see her reaction. “I’ve killed before, and I’ve killed recently. I spent the first ten years of my life living under my mother and grandfather, training to be an assassin that would take over and rule beside the head of the League of Assassins, Ra Al Ghul—my grandfather. I killed more people than I care to admit simply because I was told to because they challenged me because I was mad at them. I wasn’t—I’m not a good person. I snapped last week when Dick got hurt. I don’t even remember doing it, but when I came to, I’d murdered over a dozen men, and had zero memory of it.” 

“Is that why you were on top Wayne tower in the middle of the night a few days ago?” He nodded, still not meeting her eyes. 

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

“I tried to kill Tim the first time I met him. He was still Robin at the time, and I’d been raised to kill any rivals. I thought if I got rid of him, I could take up the role in his place. It’s part of the reason Tim and my relationship has always been a little more distant. I tried to kill Dick when I first ran into him as Nightwing because I was after the suspect and Dick was in my way. Pretty sure I’ve tried to kill Jason before, although at the time I didn’t know it was him, but that doesn’t really change much. Hell, I’ve gone after my father before. I don’t know why they put up with me back then. I wasn’t a good person, Mari. I’m not convinced I am now.” 

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

Marinette had enough of Damian claiming he wasn’t a ‘good person.’ He was lying to himself and he couldn’t see it, and it made her mad. It made her more upset that he wouldn’t look at her during this entire conversation. 

“You’re annoying me right now, Damian,” she didn’t sound harsh, but there was conviction and power in her tone when she spoke. “Look at me, please. I have a few things to say to you, and I want you to see my face as I say them.” She realized he’d come into this expecting her to break up with him. He didn’t think Marinette would be able to see past the crimes of his past. And yeah, she was unsettled by what he’d admitted, but the fact it still weighed so heavily on him this far into the future told her everything she needed to know. 

“Marinette I—” 

“Damian, look at me.” He sighed but did as requested. There was shame in his eyes, and fear and it only made Marinette more upset on his behalf. “Why are you telling me this?”

“What?” 

“Why are you telling me about your past? You said this morning you wanted to talk to me before you made a decision about if you would move to Paris to finish school. I’m assuming your decision was going to be based on how I reacted, and you seem to think I was going to react poorly.”

“I’ve killed people, Mari.” 

“Why, are you telling me this?” 

“Because I don’t want you to find out about this later and hate me! I want you to know everything there is to know so that if we continue dating this isn’t something anyone could spring up out of the blue as shock value. I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want you to believe I lied to you either. I did bad things as a kid—"

“But you’ve done better things since then, haven’t you?” 

** My mother, she told me **

** "Don't be a quitter" **

** My father, he told me **

** He knew I was. **

This was not what Damian had expected. He was ready for Marinette to be disgusted in him. He was a murderer. She’d been dating a murderer and he expected a breakup, not his beloved cupping his face so he couldn’t look away as she listed out every good thing he’d done that she witnessed since they'd met. He wasn’t expecting her to list out every good thing his brother’s told her he’d done. He wasn’t expecting her to tell him, after talking for nearly fifteen minutes, that he was good and she loved him despite what he'd done in the past. That the fact he felt guilty about his crimes was enough to prove she was right. 

“If you were a bad person, you wouldn’t have considered telling me about this. You care more about me knowing the truth, despite the risk of me hating you. You would rather have me hate you than have to lie. A bad person wouldn’t have cared about my opinion. A bad person would have left me on my own when they saw I was alone in Gotham. They wouldn’t have stayed around me for the entire trip to keep me company knowing no one else was going to. They wouldn’t dress up every night and parade around the city stopping crime and saving random civilians. Your hands were tied when you were a child. You were born into your situation, but as soon as you had the choice, as soon as someone gave you the option to not kill--to not be bad--you changed. You had a choice, Damian, and you made it. You’re a better person for it, and I don’t hate you for what you’ve done, because I’ve witnessed who you’re trying to become. And who you’re becoming is someone wonderful.” 

** My brothers, they told me **

** "Do what you do" **

** My sister, she told me **

** to do something good. **

Damian stared into her eyes, seeing nothing that would betray what Marinette was telling him. Her face was so close to his and his heart was swelling at the words she’d just spoken, Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her. It was long and sweet and he never wanted to stop, but when he did he leaned his head against hers and smiled. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

“You didn’t have to do anything Damian. I love you for who you are, not for anything you have or could do for me.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you so much more.” 

** I'm uncontrollable, emotional, **

** chaotically proportional, **

** I'm visceral, reloadable **

** I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy **

He kissed her again, wishing this moment could last forever. Thanking whoever that Marinette was Marinette. 

“I guess I have a call to make.” 

“Later,” she said, pulling him back into a kiss. “Dick can wait a while longer.” 

“If you say so,” He hummed softly content in the moment, and content in the fact that he would be able to share so many more moments together with his beloved after today. She accepted him for all his faults and sins. She loved him despite the vile things he did as a kid. She loved him, and if Damian had a hard time leaving her before, it was going to be impossible now. 

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

** Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, i love hearing from y'all and if you have any predictions based on songs from the playlist i would love to hear them. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64qkTXw69UIUVor5Hpm1Ag


	11. Guillotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed a week. Christmas was super hectic. I'm going to a movie later tonight with my mom, but when i get back i plan on uploading the next chapter.

**Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe**

** I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade **

There were a lot of places Damian expected to be after his talk with Marinette, but in the home of the current guardian of the miraculous wasn’t one of them. Damian made his way over to Adrien’s house since that was typically where he crashed when he was in Paris, only for the model to meet him at the door and usher him back out onto the street. 

“Mari told me the good news. I knew you transferring to Paris was in the works, since Bruce asked my father to be your host, but nothing had become official until today.” 

“This doesn’t explain where you're taking me.” Despite the lack of knowledge, Damian allowed himself to be pulled along. It didn’t take long for him to figure out where they were going, but he couldn’t figure out why Adrien was taking him there. He didn’t ask either, just gave the blond a curious look as he was ushered into Master Fu’s massage parlor. 

Damian sat across from the elderly man who studied him quietly. 

“I still don’t understand what’s going on here?” Damian announced, breaking the silence. Adrien was leaning against the door frame, Plagg sitting on his shoulder munching on a wedge of cheese. 

“Master Fu and I were talking and, if you decided to live in Paris, we thought it might be best to give you a miraculous,” Adrien explained. “Of course, I can’t make a final decision on this since I’m not the guardian, which is why we’re here.” 

“But hawkmoth isn’t a threat.” 

“No, he isn’t,” Fu agreed, “However crime is still running rampant, and the police force has relied heavily on the heroes for the past three to four years. It was decided it would be best to continue patrols, even after hawkmoth’s defeat is officially made public.”

“So, you want to make me a hero?” 

“Only if you want to. You already help the heroes as black hood, so you could continue with that identity, but we thought giving you the option would be best. Besides, As soon as Kaalki overheard Adrien and I discussing this, she practically volunteered her miraculous.” 

“The horse kwami? The one who’d been helping Mari and I get back and forth from Paris on such short notice?”

“The one and only!” The kwami in question popped into existence between the guardian and Damian, head held high and an excited gleam in her eye. “I happen to enjoy working with famous people, in fact, I excel at it, and you, Damian Wayne, are a very famous individual.” 

“So, you want to work with me because I’m famous?” He laughed a little. “That’s it?” 

“Well, I do happen to enjoy not being stuck in the miraculous box all the time. Also, I can help hide your identity while you’re here. No one will know who you are unless they knew about it beforehand. It’s a simple case of misdirection magic. They might recognize you vaguely, but they won’t be able to tag your face to your name if you wish to hide it.” 

“That…actually sounds rather nice. The whole point of me coming here is to try to live like a normal teenager, but that won’t be possible if everyone sees me as Damian Wayne, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. This could work. A mutually beneficial agreement. You get to move around Paris with me and I get anonymity.” 

“See, I told you he’d like the idea.” Adrien hummed. “And Mari and I both trust Damian with our lives. The same could be said of Kagami and Luka if I’m being honest. Damian’s practically already been a part of our group. The only thing he’s missing is a miraculous of his own.”

“True,” Master Fu stood and retrieved Kaalki’s miraculous from the box. “Damian Wayne, This is the miraculous of the Horse, which grants the power of teleportation. You will use it for the greater good, and if a time comes when the miraculous must be returned, do you swear to do so?” 

“I swear it,” Damian assured, bowing his head solemnly, a habit he’d never shook from his time at the league.

“Do not take our trust for granted, young hero. Do not make those who care most for you have to fight you should you turn.” 

“I would never.” 

“Then I present you, Damian Wayne, with the Miraculous of Teleportation.” Damian balked as the elder held out the item to him. He stared for a moment or so before he broke down into a fit of laughter. Slowly he came back to himself and accepted the pair of glasses. 

“You’re really going to make me pull a Clark Kent, aren’t you?” He joked, knowing full well they had no idea what he was talking about. Damian nodded his head again and stood. “Thank you for this opportunity, I won’t let you, or any of the other’s down.” 

** The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave **

** There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway **

Damian and Adrien left the massage parlor together, Damian in his new glasses, which looked surprisingly modern. They were square black frames that fit his face well. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure my father was sending me to Paris cause I needed a break from being a superhero.” 

“Yeah, maybe, but remember that Paris isn’t the crime capital of the world. We deal with normal threats. Frankly, I think you’ll find it all boring in comparison.” 

“How could I find it boring with you cracking puns every five seconds? If anything it will be exasperating.” 

“Deny it all you want, Wayne, but you love my jokes.” 

“You’re right. I will deny it.” 

** And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed **

** I know that you love me, love me **

** Even when I lose my head **

** Guillotine, guillotine **

“Why in the ever-loving fuck do you own so many swords?” Adrien asked, sliding one out of the holder on Damian’s wall. They’d teleported back to Gotham so Damian could pack his belongings. He was going to stay at the Agreste’s manor immediately and was packing a bag that would tide him over until the rest of his belongings could be shipped over. 

“Mari didn’t tell you? I was an assassin.” 

“You know I can’t tell if you’re joking.” Adrien pulled the blade from it’s shieth and held it expertly despite having never handled this kind of blade. The blond was used to fencing sabers, not katana’s. 

“I’m not. I told Marinette this morning, I guess it’s only fair you know as well.” 

“Oh my god, you’ve killed people haven’t you!” Damian frowned. It was his turn to be confused because he wasn’t sure if Adrien was being sarcastic or if he was having a genuine realization.

“I have, yes.” He decided honestly was the best path. “I was trained to kill from birth. Naturally, that changed when I started living with Father, but it doesn’t change the fact that what I did was wrong.” 

“No, It doesn’t. But I didn’t know the Damian from that time. I know the Damian from right now, and the prick I became friends with might be troubled, but deep down he’s a good person.”

“You know, I worry about how little both you and Marinette cared for the fact that I’m a killer.” 

“I’m worried you thought this revelation was going to change how either of us viewed you,” Adrien countered, returning the blade back to its place on the wall. “Are you planning on bringing these with you because I’m not sure if Gabriel would appreciate having weapons like this under his roof.” 

“Do I look like I care for that man’s opinion?” 

“Eh, maybe it will make him mad. It’s fun getting reaction’s out of him now. He’s actually trying to be a parent now which means when I do stupid teenager things, I get stupid parent lectures from him. Never thought I would appreciate getting lectured as much, but the worlds a strange place.” 

“It’s called child neglect, Adrien. You’re being given things you’d been deprived of for years. It’s establishing a new normal, and it’s a normal you happen to approve of.” 

“You’re not wrong.” 

** Even when I lose my head **

** Guillotine, guillotine **

** Even when I lose my head **

“Oh my god! _Oh my god!_ You’re pulling a Clark Kent!” Jason wheezed, having fallen to the floor in laughter when Damian had explained the glasses he currently wore. Adrien stared, still confused by the meaning. 

“Am I allowed to ask what ‘pulling a Clark Kent’ is? Because I’m very confused.” 

“It’s Superman’s secret identity,” Dick informed, joining them in the kitchen. The two boys had originally left Damian’s room on the hunt for food, but they ran into family. “Superman put’s on civies, a pair of glasses, and goes by Clark Kent, and no one has been able to connect the two. So pulling a Clark Kent is basically hiding your real identity by throwing on a pair of glasses.”

“Pretty sure that’s classified information, Dick.” And there was Tim. Damian let out a long breath, realizing he was not going to be able to simply backtrack out of the room to escape this. “Rumor has it your moving to Paris, Damian.” 

“It’s not a rumor, it’s a fact.” 

“Why wasn’t I informed of this sooner?” 

“It was kept under wraps between Bruce and me,” Dick explained.

“Well, as the manager of Angel and Demon, I should have been informed. I guess I’m opening a new label in Paris,” he mumbled. “Oh, and the penthouse. Bruce has a penthouse he owns in Paris. Technically it’s considered a safe house, but he hardly uses it. You could use it for rehearsals, or to hang out in general. I know you and Mari added a few more people to the group. You can add them to the database from inside the building when you get there.” 

“Does Father know you’re offering up his safe house?”

“Damian, I’m pretty sure if you told Bruce you were going to buy Switzerland for Marinette as a one-year anniversary gift, he wouldn’t bat an eye until the transaction had already passed. For the greatest detective in the world, he can be pretty oblivious to the small things. He probably won’t notice if you start using it.” 

“You’re dad’s not actually that oblivious is he?” 

“No, he’s not. He would notice if I bought an entire country using his money, and he’ll notice if we start using the safe house he has set up in Paris. The reality is he simply won’t care. Non-superhero activities on our part fall lower on the ‘I should probably be concerned as their legal guardian’ list. I don’t think there’s much any of us do without him knowing, it’s just a matter of if it’s risky enough for him to intervene.” 

“Trust us on this, Blondie.” Jason had recovered from his laughing fit and rejoined the conversation. “Us Wayne boys have this whole thing down to a science. We had a competition over who could get Bruce to take action based on the most useless things we purchased on his dime.” 

“I tried to buy NASA,” Tim informed with a smug smile. “All he asked was for an explanation, and when I told him space was important, he just shrugged and said sure. We didn’t buy NASA, but we’re a pretty big sponsor now.”

“Did you know the pentagon is for sale on the black market?” Jason continued. “Technically I own the pentagon.” 

“That’s some BS,” Adrien huffed.” 

“There’s an island in the Bermuda that I purchased. Took Bruce a few months before he even picked up on that purchase.” 

“And I actually won,” Damian informed smugly, “Because Father was concerned if I was okay. Apparently, the spend was so out of character he kept a closer eye on me for months.”

“And the purchase was?” 

“I funded a music festival and hired every popular artist I could out of his pocket. Entry was five dollars, and all the money was donated to the humane society.” Adrien looked between the brother’s debating if any of what they claimed was true.

“Oh my god” it was a whisper as reality dawned on him. “There’s so much more I could do to piss Gabriel off. He’s a billionaire and I have access to his bank accounts! Emergency brainstorming session, guys!” 

** Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips **

** I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave **

Damian left his siblings and Adrien to their scheming, knowing it was a bad idea, but not having it in him to care enough to stop them. Gabriel deserved every ounce of chaos is chaotic son brought him, and Damian looked forward to seeing it all play out. Most of the packing was done, and anything he forgot, he could buy in Paris or have Alfred send over. Actually, he could probably pop back to Gotham himself with Kaalki’s help. But that wasn’t important right now. Right now he needed to talk to his father. 

It wasn’t hard to find the man, he was either in the Batcave, or in his study, and currently, he was in his study looking over a recent case. Bruce looked up as Damian entered, nodding his head in acknowledgment. 

“I heard you agreed to transfer.” 

“You and Dick seem adamant it’s the best choice for me at this point in time,” he paused in front of his father’s desk and eyed the documents on the desk. He was still looking into the happy high drug circulating the streets. “I also don’t like being so far away from Marinette.”

“Yes, I believe that feeling is love, Damian.” 

“And because of love, I’m going to ask you to pull a few strings. There’s a fashion show Marinette was invited to at the end of the month, and the dress she’d been working on was vandalized the previous night. It’s why I rushed to Paris in the first place. No one could find her so they asked me to help search.” 

“And what exactly would you like me to do?” 

“Sponsor the show? Talk with those in charge. Get Marinette exceptions so she can re-do her design on her own time instead of only on campus and during school hours. You have connections, Father, I would like to utilize them for Marinette’s sake.” Bruce had already pulled out his cell phone and was scrolling through a list of contacts. 

“I think I can pull that off.” 

** The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave **

** There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway **

Marinette’s first day back to class was odd. No one would look at her, and even Lila stayed quiet. Adrien didn’t leave her side for one moment, and there was a higher presence of security in the hallways. The school hadn’t let the vandalism slide, they’d taken it quite seriously, so Marinette wasn’t surprised when she was eventually pulled to the principal’s office. She was expecting an officer to talk to her about how everything was playing out, but instead, she found herself facing an absolutely stunning woman in a business suit. 

“You must be Ms. Marinette,” she said moving to shake the teen's hand. “My name is Patricia Cline, I’m a representative for the Student Show happening later this month.”

“Oh, um. Good afternoon, Ma’am. I’m assuming you heard about the vandalism with the design I was going to enter.” 

“I did. News of this accident made it’s way to a few of our major sponsors. They aren’t happy with what happened, and so the board had an emergency meeting on how to handle your case. We understand creating an entirely new design at such late notice is not reasonable, and if you choose to withdraw, we will all understand. However, if you would like to submit a design, we on the board have decided you, and you alone, will not be restricted by the rules of the design having to stay on campus and be worked on during school hours. If you would like to remake your design, you have the permission of the board to work on it in your own space at your own time, so you have more time to make up for what you’ve lost.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Marinette could cry. Her mind had been racing since Monday because she didn’t know what she would do. Marinette wasn’t a quitter, so withdrawing was never an option, but if she wanted to finish a design based on the parameter’s supplied, she would have to do something much simpler. Now, though? Oh, sleep was going to be a distant friend. She was going to recreate her spoiled design if it was the last thing she did. Not only was she going to recreate it, but it was going to be better. 

“On top of that, one of our sponsors has offered to create an emergency fund so you can purchase new supplies for your design. It will be the same amount offered to all other students invited to the program, but, it will be available to you to use considering the funds originally allotted were used on the design that was vandalized.”

“I don’t—I don’t think you know how relieved I am to hear this,” If Marinette hadn’t cried all her tears over the past two day’s she probably would have broken down right then and there. “I was planning on entering something, it just wouldn’t have been as daring as my previous design due to time and money limitations. This is the best news I’ve heard. Thank you so much for taking my situation into consideration and providing me with more options. I won’t let any of you down!” 

“As expected of you, Ms. Marinette. We on the boarded, as well as many of our guests and sponsors, are looking forward to what you will supply in the wake of this tragedy. Your principal has been informed of this shift in regulation, as with before, please supply a receipt for every purchase you make. The money should be deposited into your account by the end of the day tomorrow.” 

“Thank you!” She squeaked, trying to stay calm. This was not what she had been expecting. It was so much better than anything she had been preparing for. More importantly, this design was not going to leave her room, so there was zero chance of anyone getting to it. 

Marinette was dismissed from the meeting and zipped back to class, excitedly whispering the news to Adrien while the rest of the class looked on. 

** And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed **

** I know that you love me, love me **

** Even when I lose my head **

Damian was waiting outside the school when the class got out. He’d more or less settled into his room at the Agreste manor, and had taken to exploring Paris during the day until Marinette and the other’s got out of class. All of the paperwork had been completed, all the documentation had been forged. It was only a matter of time before he could be enrolled officially. So, until then, he opted to meet them at the base of the stairs. 

He smiled, easily catching his beloved as she launched herself off the steps into his arms. 

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” 

“I have no idea what you're referring to.” 

“I was informed I could work on my design out of class and was being given an emergency fund to rebuy all the supplies I needed. A sponsor offered to cover the emergency fund.”

“Oh! Yes. I was responsible for that. I told you I would pull some strings, and I told you I would spoil you. This is your passion, Marinette, I don’t want anything to stand in your way.” 

“I love you, Damian.” 

“I love you more, Habibti.” Their moment was interrupted by one Adrien Agreste who cleared his throat. The couple didn’t jump away from each other, just turned their heads to look at their friend. 

“Marinette, has Dami-boo here told you about the sick Penthouse we’re using as our hangout?” She glanced from Adrien to Damian and frowned.

“What’s he talking about.” 

“Right, I forgot about that. Technically it’s a rehearsal space. Tim is starting up a label in Paris for us to use, and our ‘office’ as he calls it, is a penthouse my father owns here in Paris but never uses.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“I know right? I haven’t seen it yet, but I bet it’s gonna be super awesome!”

“We can head there right now if you want,” Damian suggested, receiving eager please from his friends. He smiled and took Marinette’s hand as he led them down the street. Yeah, he was going to enjoy living in Paris. He wasn’t normal, and he never would be, but then again, the people he’d befriended in this city weren’t exactly normal either. Damian figured that’s why all of this just _worked_. This was a good idea, although he would never admit that to Dick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts.


	12. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are ready for a breakup

**Breathe, into me**

** Love gone dark in the night and I can't see (you) **

** Leaving me **

**Where did it all go wrong?**

**You lost belief**

Nino wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He loved Ayla. He did love her. He loved her curiosity, he loved her smile and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her blog. He loved how determined she was to chase her dreams and aspirations. Nino had loved her creativity and how she hadn’t pushed him into anything uncomfortable. He loved that she supported his music as much as he supported her journalism. Nino loved a lot about Ayla, but Ayla had changed over the past few months. No, it was longer than that. She’d changed as soon as Lila came back. Some part of Nino had noticed this, but a larger part had denied it. 

He loved Ayla, he tried to love Ayla even through her wrongs. He tried to point out things Lila said he knew wasn’t true. He sat back and watched as they targeted Marinette. He did nothing as they bullied her relentlessly. Lila would make an accusation and Marinette would look confused because Nino had noticed Marinette change as well. She kept her distance from everyone. She barely talked to the class. She was always with Adrien, and he was the only person she really spoke to at school. Alya had changed for the worse, Marinette had changed to survive, and Nino? Nino tried to ignore the change. He tried to pretend everything was fine. He’d messed up, and he knew it. So when he walked into school the next day and heard the news? Heard what Alya had done to Marinette’s dress. Heard Adrien panic because no one had escorted Marinette home, he knew what he needed to do, even if it’s not what was expected of him. 

He kept easy pace with Luka as they ran through the streets, or maybe Luka had slowed down to his pace. It didn’t matter. They were looking, and Luka was in contact with the others, and he was helping. He was helping even if it was too late, and he was fighting. There was an argument happening in his mind, and Luka picked up on it. 

“Damian found Marinette, she’s okay.” He’d informed after getting a new update through the communicator. Nino didn’t know or care why they all had communicators on them, just sagged in relief when he heard. 

“Oh, thank god. I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to her.” 

“Nino, is everything okay?” The older teen's stare was sharp and piercing. It wasn’t judgmental, but it was like Luka was reading into something Nino didn’t even know how to put into words. “Would you like to talk for a while?” Sometimes it helps to say things out loud.” Nino was hesitant at first but eventually agreed, allowing Luka to lead him to a corner café. They found a booth in the corner and sat down. Luka had been right. Saying his thoughts out loud helped and by the time they left, he felt like he understood everything he was feeling a little bit better. 

** Tell me why, tell me why you're losing your direction **

** Good and the bad times where is the affection? **

** Hear me out, hear me out you're losing your direction **

** Good and the bad times where did the affection go? **

When he walked into class the next day, he made eye contact with Adrien and immediately joined him in the back. Marinette wasn’t going to be back until later in the week so, for now, he knew this would be fine. It was really a matter if Mrs. Bustier was going to make him move back. He’d already taken a seat in the back, and if the look Alya gave him when she walked in and saw him back there was anything to go off of, Nino knew if he was forced to move back it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience. 

“Welcome to the way back,” Adrien teased as Nino took a seat. “Where the class exiles sit.” 

“Is that what you call yourselves now.” 

“Yeah, something like that." He shrugged. “It’s good to see you, man. I’ve missed you.” 

“I wasn’t missing.”

“You were missing a little. Thanks for your help looking for Mari yesterday. You didn’t have to do that, but you chose to and that tells me a lot.” 

“Yeah, well I had a nice chat with Luka after and I didn’t realize how much I needed it. I don’t really have a lot of close friendships and most people wouldn’t listen without constantly injecting their input. Luka simply listened until I was done. It was nice. Usually, I’m the one who has to listen.”

“Luka has the best advice, man. I swear he has some superpower or something. It’s like he can sense when something wrong with people. I gotta ask though. Is there a reason you’re joining me back here?”

“I may or may not be avoiding Alya. I just…there’s a lot going through my mind right now and I need some time and space to sort through it all. Having her talking to me about,” he waved his hand around as if that was explanation enough, “it just wouldn’t help, you know?” 

“I get it. Just know I booting you to the empty desk in front of us when Marinette returns. No offense.” 

“None taken, man. I’ll happily be demoted to the empty desk.” 

** Tell me that it wasn't my fault **

** And That I was enough for you **

Nino managed two days of avoiding Alya entirely because of Adrien’s help. The model never left his side, and if Alya tried to pull him aside for any reason, Adrien dragged him off before Alya could get a word in. He was grateful, honestly, even though the place he dragged him off to was the Dupain-Chengs bakery. Adrien typically went there for lunch with Marinette, and he had assured Nino that Marinette wouldn’t be upset to see him. 

Adrien had been right, of course. Marinette spotted him walking up the stairs and gave him a small smile. “I heard you helped the others look for me the other day. Thank you for caring about my well-being, Nino.” She’d said before falling back into casual conversation. Nino hadn’t spoken much during their visit. It wasn't because he wasn’t welcome, they left plenty of space for Nino to join the conversation. It was more because he didn’t feel like he belonged there. 

On the third day, before Adrien could drag him away, Nino made some dumb excuse about math tutoring in the library and excused himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see Marinette, he just wasn’t convinced she wanted to see him. Marinette could be too nice for her own good sometimes. Nino wasn’t sure if she was being nice to him because Adrien had brought him along or because she was just genuinely nice like that. He didn’t want to force her if the latter was true. So, he shuffled to the library not realizing he was being trailed by the last person he wanted to talk to. 

** Liked to think that we had it all **

** And now we're back to Genesis **

“Nino!” he flinched when Ayla approached his table. She was not happy, and he didn’t expect her to be. “Why are you ignoring me?” She didn’t sit, but stood at the edge of the table, arms crossed and staring at him over the rims of her glasses. 

“You’re not dumb, Alya. You should know why I’m ignoring you. I know what you did, and that’s not okay!” 

She scowled at him. “Did you tell anyone?” 

“Why? Worried I’m going to get you in trouble? Maybe you should have thought about that before you trashed the piece Marinette was pouring her heart into.” 

“She ruined Lila’s dress.” 

“A store-bought dress she probably could have gotten another of, right? Not a hand made original that was being designed for an exhibition show. You committed a crime, Alya.” 

“I didn’t do anything. I was with Lila the entire night,” she said matter of factly and Nino blanched. 

“You want me to lie for you.” he realized.

“It’s not lying if it’s the truth. Remember? You asked me if I wanted to hang out that night, but I told you had had a sleepover with Lila.” Nino couldn’t believe this was happening. Holy shit, Ayla was actually doing this?

“Do you actually hear yourself talking right now?” 

“Nino, please. Lila has this all set up so they won’t catch any of us.” 

“I’m not lying for you, Alya. You dug your grave. I warned you against it, but you still picked up a shovel and started digging.” 

“Nino, please.” She took his hand and did her best puppy pout. “I’ll do anything you want if you agree. I know you’ve been wanting to go check out that new Thai place together.” He pulled his hand away and stood. 

“I wanted to check out the new Thai place with you, yes, but every time we set up a date you bailed on me for Lila. This is your grave. I’m not helping you crawl out this time. I’m not going to cover for you anymore.” He left after that, going to lock himself in one of the music booths to play piano until class started again. 

** Tell me that it wasn't my fault **

** That I was enough for you **

** **

** **

Alya didn’t try to talk to him again that day, although Nino wished she had. He’d have taken Alya over Lila, who was waiting for him when he left the music room. “What do you want?” he was not in the mood to deal with this right now. 

“I just wanted to make sure that things between you and Alya are okay. She says you forgot she was staying over at my house the other night, and that you walked out on her when she tried to talk to you earlier. I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been taking up so much of her time even though you two are dating. I just,” Lila started to tear up and Nino, for the first time, really and truly saw through it. “I didn’t know many people when I first arrived and Alya was so kind to me and she's really such a comfort when Marinette is bullying me.” 

“Oh, cut the crap please. I know where Alya was the other night, and I’m fairly certain Marinette has never done anything to you. Most of the time she does everything in her power to ignore you. I’m not lying for her.”

“She’s your girlfriend though, don’t you want to protect her. I thought you loved her?” 

“I do love her. But if she loved me the way I love her, she wouldn’t be asking me to lie on her behalf. She certainly wouldn’t be sending you to try to convince me after I told her as much.” Nino was not ready for what came next. As fast as they’d come, the tears dried up, and Lila’s hesitate stature straightened up as her expression turned into a sneer. 

“I was trying to play nice for Alya’s sake, but seems that won’t work, so I’ll give you one warning, Nino. Alya was with me the night of the vandalism. If you say she was anywhere else, I will make your life a living hell.” She was threatening him. She was _threatening _him. 

“Holy shit—” Lila smiled, flipping her hair over one shoulder. 

“I take it we have an understanding then?” Nino said nothing as Lila walked off, and stared at the door long after the bell rang. He couldn’t quite fathom what had just happened, nor could he bring himself to drag himself back to class. Instead, he shuffled from the school and off campus to the bakery. Marinette’s parent’s allowed him upstairs to see her, and Nino found himself plopping down on her carpet without a word despite her stares and confusion.

“Nino?” 

“Did Lila threaten you?” 

** Liked to think that we had it all **

** And now we're back to Genesis **

Nino didn’t return to school that day. He’d sat there and listened to Marinette recount the past year of dealing with Lila at school. He listened quietly, taking it all in, and when Marinette asked if he was alright he simply stood, apologized for not being there for her when she needed him, and then left. He felt like his brain wasn’t working anymore. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he feels like he remembers when this all began hearing about how Marinette had threatened Lila. Alya said it was over jealously, but Marinette threatening anyone over jealously? Looking back it was silly. 

Looking back everything was silly. Everything made sense. Everything had been a lie. Not some of it, all of it. Every pretty word she’d said to every single one of his classmates, every promise she’d made of connections she didn’t have. None of it was true and Nino had done nothing about it.

He was sitting on his bed trying to process all of this when there was a knock on his window. He didn’t move to open it, he didn’t lock the window anymore. It wasn’t the first time Adrien had snuck in through his window in the middle of the night. 

“Nino, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He was crying? He reached up and touched his cheek. Sure enough, his fingers came away damp. 

“I’m an awful friend, aren’t I?” He realized. Adrien frowned, sitting beside his best friend, pressing his shoulder against Nino’s. 

“I won’t lie. You were a pretty bad friend, Nino, but you’re not a bad person. If you were a bad person, Marinette wouldn’t have been blowing up my phone all day in worry. She asked me to check on you.”

“She didn’t have to.” 

“I’m glad she did. Nino, what happened?” 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Nino, I will sit on you if you don’t start talking.” Nino laughed. It was more of an exhale, but it was an improvement over the lack of reaction he’d been giving. 

** Leaving Me **

** These emotions come and go so easily **

Nino took a deep breath before he spoke, not trusting his voice to not quiver. “Marinette told me everything. She told me what Lila has done and has been doing. And I knew— _I knew_—most of what Lila had been claiming was false, but I didn’t do anything. I alienated Marinette just like the rest of the class. Of all the people in our school, she’d the one who deserved that the least. She’s been nothing but kind to all of us. Even when we turned against her she still planned dances and helped with costumes. She still offered her services to us even though we didn’t deserve it. I don’t—” he tipped his hat over his eyes. He refused to start crying, and if he kept thinking about it he would. So he shifted directions. “Alya and Lila want me to lie for them. Claim that Alya was with Lila when the dress was being vandalized.” 

“Nino—” 

“I said no. I’m not going to lie for her. I love her, but that’s going too far. This whole thing has gone too far. I said no, and they weren’t happy. Lila tried to convince me otherwise, that maybe it was just a lapse of memory, but I showed up to the school when she called me. She didn’t tell me what they were doing until I arrived, and when I found out I left, but I was there that night. I saw them all there. It wasn’t a lapse of judgment, and when I refused—” he let out a long breath. “When I refused, Lila threatened me, and it’s like everything clicked into place. The reason why she hate’s Marinette so much. Marinette knew she was lying, and Lila couldn’t have that. Part of me didn’t want to believe it, but Marinette told me everything and just—” 

He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. 

No, no. Nino was definitely crying. 

“I’m a terrible friend. I’ve known Marinette since we were tiny, I should have believed her from the start, but Alya was so sure, and our relationship was still new, and I wanted her to like me so much.” 

** Tell me why, tell me why you're losing your direction **

** Good and the bad times where is the affection? **

It hurt Adrien’s heart to see his best friend like this. He knew Nino was a good guy, but he was also an emotional guy no matter how much he tried to hide it and all of this couldn’t be easy to accept. He wasn’t sure what to do, but Adrien knew he wasn’t leaving Nino alone tonight. 

“I know this is hard, but I’ll always be in your corner, Nino. No matter what, okay? You’re not alone in this. And if you let her have the chance, I’m sure Marinette would be happy to have you back as a friend again. I think she missed you. We both did. It wasn’t hard to tell you were uncomfortable being around Lila, and it wasn’t hard for us to understand you did it because of Alya. But know you don’t have to force yourself to be with them if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t—I don’t think I want to,” and when he said it out loud, he broke down again because he knew what came after this. 

** Hear me out, hear me out you're losing your direction **

** good and the bad times where did the affection go? **

It was a Saturday when Alya met Nino in the park. He’d arrived before her and had been waiting nervously for the past thirty minutes. He hadn’t been at school for the rest of the week, his parents having called him in sick after learning his anxiety was spiking drastically again. 

It was a nice day, surprisingly, and Nino had settled into his and Alya’s usual place. I bench towards the corner of the park. Not a lot of people passed close by it, but it had a perfect view of the park and was the perfect place to people watch. So, when he saw Alya walk into the park, he knew it wouldn’t be long until she made her way over. 

** Tell me that it wasn't my fault **

“Nino! Are you okay?” She ran up and hugged him, completely unaware of how stiff he’d gone by the action. “You haven’t been at school for the last few days, I was worried.” 

“Yeah, I was sick.” 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Sorta. It’s slow going.” 

“Right well, you said you wanted to talk. I’m assuming it’s about the whole sleepover thing, right? Lila said you remembered I was at her place.” 

** And that I was enough for you **

“Alya, why are you asking me to lie for you?” 

“There’s a police investigation, Nino. I don’t want to get in trouble. That could cause a lot of problems in the future when I’m trying to get into university.” 

“Why didn’t you consider that before you vandalized Marinette’s dress?” 

“I don’t understand why you’re asking me this? Do you want me to get in trouble?” 

** Liked to think that we had it all **

Nino sighed. He felt strangely calm for what was about to come next, and he’d thought long and hard about it. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. Despite it all, I really do love you,” he brushed a stray hair behind her ear and stepped back. “If they ask, then I’ll say I don’t know. I was at home working on some remixes anyway, so at least there’s some truth to it, but I can’t do this.” He took another step away and looked down. “You put me in an uncomfortable position, Alya, and you’ve consistently blown off dates we’ve planned because of Lila, and even when we manage to go out on dates, all you end up talking about is Lila.”

“Nino, I don’t—” 

“I love you so much, Ayla, but I can’t play this game with you. I won’t play this game with you. I—” he staggered, forcing himself to look Alya in the face as he spoke. “I’m breaking up with you. I’m sorry.” He didn’t wait around for her to process his words because he knew it would develop into a yelling match. He walked away, and when he reached home, he made sure his parents knew not to let Alya in no matter what she said or claimed. He asked that no one talk to him actually, as he locked himself in his room and cried. It might have only been his first love, but it was still love, and it still hurt. 

** And now we're back to Genesis **


	13. Blood//Water

**We'll never get free**

** Lamb to the slaughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

** The price of your greed **

** Is your son and your daughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

Truthfully, Marinette wasn’t surprised when Lila approached her at school. After talking with Nino the day before, she’d guessed he wasn’t falling in line with Lila’s lies anymore. Marinette was happy he was finally seeing through them but was worried because he was absent from school now. Adrien assured her he would be okay, but that didn’t comfort her much. 

“I hope you haven’t fooled yourself into thinking you’re winning anything just because of Lahiffe.” Lila had cornered her in the bathroom again, a scowl on her face and judgment in her eyes. 

“I hope you realize someday just how much your lies are hurting the people around you.” Marinette countered, drying her hands with a towel. “Because Lie’s hurt people. Maybe they don’t hurt you, but eventually, everything’s going to come back to bite you in the butt. When that happens, I hope the carnage isn’t too severe.” 

“Do you think you’re better than me?” 

“I don’t think I’m better than anyone, Lila, and frankly I would like to have nothing to do with you, but something tells me you’ll never allow for that.” She sighed and walked by the Italian. “You don’t see it now because it doesn’t affect you, but eventually you’ll understand how destructive all your lying has been.” Marinette was used to Lila's confrontations. They didn’t make her nervous anymore, she had more important things to worry about after all. For example, she had an entire ballgown to redo in a little less than a month. 

She was trying not to think too much about everything that had happened, trying to focus more on the fact that Damian was going to be moving to Paris and Tim was starting a record label in Paris so they would be able to work here instead of traveling back and forth from Gotham. She could wait to be able to see him every day, but that was still in the works, so she tried to focus on class. Except as soon as she forced her attention back to the lesson, an office aid arrived, calling for Max, Kim, and Alix. Part of Marinette knew it had to do with her dress. 

** Look me in my eyes **

** Tell me everything's not fine **

The downfall had started with Kim. Frankly, it was shocking it took so long for the process to reach this point. Kim had been there the night of the vandalism. He'd taken his hoodie off to avoid getting spraypaint on it, and then he forgot it. It was his signature hoodie too, so one look by anyone at school and they knew it belonged to him. A hoodie in an art room might not be suspicious, but the school kept it locked with a passcode because there were expensive supplies inside. Only a select few art students knew the code, one of which was not Kim, so they question him. It hadn’t been hard to get him talking, and in an attempt to avoid trouble, he told the police everything. 

** Or the people ain't happy **

** And the river has run dry **

Next, they pulled in Max. The detective didn’t tell him he was a suspect, and his parents were with him the whole time to confirm this (although they were aware of the suspicions since the cop had informed them ahead of time as to not shock them when it came up in conversation). Mostly, Max was asked about Markov. They were curious how he worked, why Max had made him, what the little bot could or couldn’t do. And when they had enough of an idea of Markov’s capabilities, they dropped the ball. It was clear the bot was advanced enough to hack the security system, so they explained that he’d been named as a suspect by another person on the scene. 

Max had never been a particularly good liar. He fiddled with his hands, and sweat dripped down his brow as he glanced between his parents and the detective investigating the case. Max didn’t like lying either, it made him feel wrong in a weird way. Sure he could do it for practical jokes and other things of the sort, but this was far from a simple prank. This was so much worse. So he didn’t lie. He confessed. 

** You thought you could go free **

** But the system is done for **

Alix was next. She skated in, confident she could get herself out of this. Unfortunatly, both Max and Kim placed her at the scene and this was not going to go how she thought it would. So when asked, she fessed up. Unlike the other two boys, Alix was one of the art students with the art room code. She was able to get their group in the door, she'd explained. She also explained that they hadn't intended to vandalize the dress. They’d wanted to mess with some of Marinette’s supplies to teach her a lesson because she kept bullying Lila. It was Ayla who suggested they mess up the dress, and in the heat of the moment, they’d all gone along with it. 

** If you listen here closely **

** There's a knock at your front door **

When they pulled Alya in, the journalist insisted she hadn’t been there. “I was sleeping over at my girl, Lila’s, place. I was there the whole time, you can ask her.” Which wasn’t much of an alibi. They’d spoken to Mrs. Rossi and she confirmed Ayla had been at her house that night but had left a little after dinner to run home and grab some clothes and games for the sleepover. Mrs. Cesaire confirmed that Ayla had swung by the house for some clothes but couldn’t recall what time it was. Buses weren’t running after sunset, so she must have walked home, which would have taken a solid chunk of time, and there's no guarantee she had the time to sneak into the school during that short period. There was also the fact the Ayla could have snuck out after Mrs. Rossi fell asleep, but according to Lila, the two had been up watching really cheesy chick flicks until around 3am, which would account for Ayla’s whereabouts when the security footage was corrupted. 

Still, if three suspects all claimed she was there, was it enough proof?

It should have been, but somehow, she weaseled her way out of it. Even without Nino having to lie for her (not that they’d had the chance to interview him yet. He’d been absent from school on the days the investigators been questioning students). 

So, in the end, Kim, Alex, and Max were taking the fall, and the fallout wasn’t pretty. 

** We'll never get free **

** Lamb to the slaughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

It hadn't been long after the three were called to the office that Marinette was summoned as well. She heard the tail end of a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, but it's not like anyone in the principal’s office was being quiet. Expulsion was on the table, and Marinette felt sick. Yes, this was entirely their fault and they should have thought things through, but none of this would have happened if Lila had never transferred to their school. She didn’t feel guilty they were getting punished, this was their mistake and they had to pay the consequences, but she hurt for the once friends who stood on the other end of the door. 

** The price of your greed **

** Is your son and your daughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

The threesome’s parents were present when Marinette walked in. They’d been crying, it was obvious, and when her classmates looked at Marinette it wasn’t with hate, but regret. They regretted their decision. She wasn’t sure if it was because they felt bad, or because they’d been caught and punished. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, these three have something they would like to say to you,” Democoles informed tossing a stern look towards the vandalizers. 

“We’re incredibly sorry, Marinette,” Kim began. Followed by Alix and Max. “We realize our actions are far past wrong, and what we did is inexcusable.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Marinette Agreed. “I appreciate your apology, but I don’t forgive you. I put my heart and soul into that piece and you all decided to ruin it over a lie?” She crossed her arms and sighed. “Imagine if someone destroyed Markov for the hell of it? Or broke your skates? Or sabotaged your swim meet? Those are all things you pour your time and energy into. Imagine if someone destroyed all of your hard work over something you know you didn’t do?” Sure maybe they didn’t know Lila was a liar, but I’m sure they thought Ayla was one now since she had somehow escaped punishment. And yeah, Marinette knew Ayla had been there that night. Nino had told Adrien and Adrien informed Marinette and yet the ringleader was nowhere to be found. It's half the reason she was speaking up. 

** Beg me for mercy **

** Admit you were toxic **

** You poisoned me just for **

** Another dollar in your pocket **

“Principal Democoles, I spoke with my parent’s and we’re not pressing charges. Due to the emergency fund and an amendment to some of the rules, we decided the situation was salvageable and we wouldn’t press charges on the culprit should they be found.” Beside’s Marinette wasn’t in the practice of ruining people's lives. “I happened to overhear you while I was waiting. You’re planning on expelling them, right? Might I ask you to reconsider?” The room fell silent, which was no shock. That was the last thing any party in the room expected to come out of the designer's mouth. “Not saying that they shouldn’t be punished, but expulsion seems harsh. What they did was bad," an understatement sure, “but I think I would feel guilty if they were expelled over something, I’m going to be able to fix.” Which was a bit of a lie. She wouldn’t feel all that guilty, but she still didn’t want it on her conscience. She also didn’t want to deal with the class blaming her for their expulsion, which she knew would eventually happen. 

** Now I am the violence **

** I am the sickness **

** Won't accept your silence **

** Beg me for forgiveness **

The principal seemed hesitant. They were being reimbursed for any cash fall out, and Marinette had been given exceptions with what happened. Marinette was the one who suffered the most due to the time and energy she could never get back, and yet she didn’t want them to be expelled. “I’ll take this into consideration I suppose,” he decided and turned his attention back to the vandalizers and their families. “While the board meets to discuss an alternate punishment that doesn’t include expulsion, and while we decided if that’s a route we even want to take, we’re suspending the three of you.” It wasn’t the best punishment, but Marinette watched all the parents breathe a sigh of relief. Suspension was much more manageable than expulsion, after all. 

Marinette returned to class afterward, while Kim, Max, and Alix were escorted off-campus. She found her seat in the back with Adrien who looked confused. Actually, everyone looked confused because Marinette was the only one to return when four of them had been called out. 

“We’re they expelled?” Adrien whispered so others wouldn’t overhear. 

“I asked them not to be. They’re suspended right now while the board talks over my request. I’d bank on a suspension and transfer into a different class. Probably won’t be allowed to talk to me on campus either.” 

“That’s too light a punishment.” 

“It’s fine, kitty. I’m not happy about what happened, but I don’t want to ruin their lives with this. We’re young and dumb, right?” 

“They’re young and dumb. We actually have brains on our shoulders.” She smiled at him and relaxed back in her seat. 

“The next month is about to be hell,” she had a mental planner in her head for when she needed to be working on her dress and when she needed to be doing things that would keep her alive, like eating and sleeping. Since the fashion exhibition is a school-sanctioned event, and the vandalization wasn’t her fault, the school is also giving her extensions on any major classwork she might be assigned so as not to overload her. Dupont has a very good art program, and this is a chance for them to show it off and attract future students in the process, as well as sponsors. They want to set Marinette up to succeed, and Marionette wanted to succeed as well. She wasn’t going to let anyone stop her. Especially not Lila. 

Marinette knew eventually the lies were going to catch up to everyone. Lila had promised people connections she didn’t have, emails of high-end names in various fields. She promised internships or shadowing opportunities and all sorts of things people believed would be able to further their career. Eventually, it will catch up, and when it does Marinette is not going to be the one left drowning. She was making a career with her own hands, and she would continue to do so. If she failed, it would be because of her own shortcomings and not because she relied on the wrong person over a promise they couldn’t keep. 

** We'll never get free **

** Lamb to the slaughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

** The price of your greed **

** Is your son and your daughter **

** What you gon' do **

** When there's blood in the water **

** When there's blood in the water **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter very much and this isn't the original idea i had when i chose this song, but that's okay. It advanced the plot in a way i needed it to, so it's fine. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Also the next chapter is basically Maridami fluff and i really really cannot wait to hear feedback on that one.


	14. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a little bit of fluff

**When the night has come**

** And the land is dark **

** And the moon is the only light we’ll see **

This week had been incredibly hectic for Marinette, but she had finally gotten all the material she needed to restart her design. Damian had convinced her to set up shop in the penthouse. It was passcode protected and the whole group had access so they could check up on her because they all knew she was going to neglect her health. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. As for when, it was actually the first night. Marinette had finally put together the base of her dress, but she'd sacrificed a night of sleep to do it. It was on the floor of the sewing room where Damian found her the next morning, passed out on a bundle of fabric. He sighed and nudged her awake. 

“Morning, Angel,” he greeted when she snapped awake. He handed her the mug of tea and ushered her to her feet. 

“The glasses look good on you, Damian.” She was still sleep-deprived so her words were a little slurred, but Damian still understood. “Like really good.” 

“So you’ve told me.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep here.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Yes I did,” she agreed as Damian led her out to the main living area. Before they’d entered, she heard the soft strumming of Luka’s guitar while Kagami hummed the oh so familiar tune. It was nice and peaceful and not chaotic like the past week had been. Marinette felt grateful she could wake up to her friends like this. She could smell pancakes in the air and wasn’t surprised to find Adrien in the connected kitchen cooking them breakfast. 

“Morning princess,” he called when he noticed her. She just nodded her head in greeting and took another sip of her tea. 

“What are you all doing here?” she asked, as Damian led her through the room. He settled on the couch, pulling her down beside him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so Marinette could snuggle into his side. 

“We figured we could have a lazy day. Besides, Kagami and I haven’t seen the band penthouse. This place is super nice.” 

“Super deadly as well. There’s a training room here, and I know were all planning on utilizing that.” Kagami smiled warmly, her own mug of tea in hand as she sat in a plush chair across from Luka. She was dressed casually, as were all who were present. It was cozy. Marinette liked this. 

“Also, we haven’t had a normal jam session in a while. We figured what better way to welcome Damian to our fair city than a lazy Saturday Jam session hang out.” 

“Apparently we’re watching horror movies later,” Damian poking Marinette's side knowing she was ticklish, looking rather amused as she squirmed away from him and frowned

“I hate horror.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” she hit his shoulder but he just laughed. “You need a day to relax, Habiti,” he kissed her temple, “After everything that’s happened and that all-nighter you promised me you wouldn’t pull—”

“I remember no such promise.” 

“You’re relaxing today. All-day. The four of us are here to make sure you actually do it. You’re not getting out of this one.” 

“Although we have all collectively deemed sparing as a relaxing endeavor especially if it’s not life-threatening,” Kagami added, “So if that’s something you would like to do I would be happy to lend my services.” 

“You just really want to test out the training facility in the building, don’t you.” Luka teased. 

“And what if I do? It’s a nice facility and I haven’t had a good spar in a while.” 

“We literally spared yesterday at practice, Kagami!” 

“Yes, but that was fencing. I want to have a hand to hand combat spar. I know hawkmoth isn’t a threat anymore, but it’s no excuse for us to get rusty. We still patrol at night,” she paused and glanced at Marinette. “Well, some of us do. Ladybug is grounded until after the fashion exhibition.” 

“I’m not actually complaining about that one—” the designer informed in her sleepy daze. She was falling back asleep and it showed, but Damian didn’t see a need to wake her again.

“But the rest of us are still patrolling and we still deal with common criminals and we need to make sure we’re capable to fight them.” 

“I’ll fight you.” Damian offered. “I’m always open to extra training. Even though I'm supposed to take a break from superheroing, I’ll return to Gotham eventually. When I do, I’ll still need to be on top of my game.” 

“No offense, Damian, but if I wanted to be bashed into the ground, I would have asked you originally. Today is supposed to be relaxing. A simple relaxing spar, not a spar that will set off my fight or flight senses.” 

“Yeah, you have this aura about you during a fight, it’s pretty intimidating sometimes.” 

“It’s not intimidating, it’s just—” 

“Pancakes are ready!” Adrien called. “Eat them while there hot, except for you Damian. Pretty sure Mari fell back asleep. You’re not allowed to move. I’ll bring you a plate.” 

“Appreciated.”

** No, I won’t be afraid **

** Oh, I won’t be afraid **

** Just as long as you stand, stand by me **

Marinette dozed off to her friends talking over breakfast, feeling more content than she’d felt in a long time. She hadn’t found the need to pay attention, but then Luka brought up Nino. 

“Have you talked to him since?” He asked, referring to Monday when he’d helped them search for her. Adrien had brought him by the bakery a few times around lunch, but Nino had looked uncomfortable, and there was the whole thing with him on Thursday when he’d appeared in her room out of the blue and asked if Lila had threatened her. She was worried about him. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him. He’s been better. He really appreciates you talking with him.” Adrien said. “I think he’s breaking up with Alya. I don’t know when, but I think it’s going to happen. She…she went a step too far.” 

“I heard she also managed to squirm out of trouble even though she was one of the vandalizers.” 

“The whole thing's messed up.” 

“Well, I for one cannot wait to meet this Lila,” Damian announced, his voice the same as always, even though they all knew he was being sarcastic. 

“You’re existing here under the name Damian Grayson, right? So that people don’t know you’re a Wayne?” Luka asked. “At least that’s what I heard from Adrien.” 

“What you heard is true. As long as I’m in Paris I’ll be known as Damian Grayson, and since Father has media silence on all photos of his kids until they’re legally of age, no one outside of Gotham really knows my face.”

“That’s all good and fun,” Adrien said, “but the real question here is what kind of lie will Lila say to try to get you on her side? Assuming Kaalki’s misdirection works, Lila won’t recognize you as the guy who threatened her with a harassment lawsuit during the leadership conference in Gotham. You’ll be a new face and potential new minion. I’m willing to bet $100 that she brags about dating _the_ Damian Wayne, only blood heir of Bruce Wayne, to try to wow you.” 

“I’ll double that and say not only does she claim to be dating Damian, but also claims to have either helped or saved batman during one of her visits,” Marinette added, suddenly very interested in the conversation. Just because they didn’t like Lila didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun. 

“She might corner you, Damian. If you try to interact with Marinette when you arrive, she may try to persuade you she’s unstable or a bully or something.” Luka and Kagami both huffed out a laugh. 

“Are you being serious right now? I know she’s a liar, but the lies can’t be that blatantly stupid, can they?”

“Oh no, they really are that stupid. Marinette’s class is full of some pretty dumb people, so I salute you on your journey into the war zone that is Dupont, sir Damian Grayson.” Kagami gave him a lazy salute and rose to refresh her tea. “Enough about the liar, though. Rumor on the road is our lovely manager bought us a switch for the penthouse, and I’ve been dying to cream all of you in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.” 

Adrien immediately perked up. “You think you can beat me? You think you could beat Mari? I can’t even beat Mari and that’s saying something because I lived on my switch when I was between shoots. I lived and breathed smash bros on my break Kagami. Are you sure you want to throw that gantlet down?” 

“One hundred percent, Agreste.” 

Luka set his guitar down and rose with a smile on his face and an excited gleam in his eye. “I am not missing this.” The three of them went first, while Marinette slowly unfurled herself from Damian’s side. He was warm, and she missed his warmth as soon as she pulled away. 

“I’m going to destroy them,” she was the least threatening person Damian had ever seen between her half-closed eyes and still untamed bedhead. He couldn’t help but laugh as she strode off to join the others in the game room. 

** So darlin’, darlin’, stand by me **

** Oh, stand by me **

** Oh, stand **

** Stand by me, stand by me **

It was a while later when Marinette found her way into the training room. Kagami hadn’t been lying, the place was incredible and was stocked with all sorts of weapons they could utilize or practice with. Marinette wasn’t all that surprised to find Damian there, a sword in one hand as he went through a series of movements, each as graceful as the last. Marinette stayed quiet, watching as he worked. It was like he was doing a lethal dance. It was mesmerizing and she could have easily watched him for hours. 

“Are you going to keep watching me from the shadows, or would you like to join me?” He didn’t miss a beat, easily shifting to the next position, only shooting a hasty glance in her direction. 

“I’m pretty sure I would hurt myself, Damian,” because he was working with an actual literal katana. A sharpened blade that could easily maim or kill if not careful. 

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t,” he teased. “Did you win?” 

“They were tired of losing so they kicked me out,” he smiled and beckoned her over. 

“Have you ever held a katana before?”

“Where exactly do you think I would have access to something like that?” 

“So that’s a no.” 

“Yes, Damian, it’s a no. My weapon of choice is a yoyo, you know this.” His laugh was a soft sound that seemed almost uncharacteristic. There was something about this situation that seemed peaceful and serene, and Marinette knew it had everything to do with Damian. He was a bit rough around the edges with other people, not always sure what to say or do and defaulting to being rudely blunt, but here? When it was just Damian by himself, when it was just the two of them, it was always soft. Like there was a side of him he only showed when Marinette was present. A part of him she had all to herself. 

“Would you like to wield one?” She noticed his wording. Not just hold, wield. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to, but Damian was already gently tugging her closer and wrapping her hands around the handle. It was lighter than she expected and well balanced. It was beautiful, which she only became more aware of with it now in her hands. And even though she wasn’t doing anything with it, she felt incredibly powerful. It wasn’t the kind of powerful she felt as Ladybug, this was something else entirely. 

“Oh wow.” She took a careful swing through the air and felt a weird lightness in her chest. “It’s like it cuts through the air.” 

“It’s a weapon that requires some degree of grace. A normal broad sword can be swung with less care. It’s made for blunt force and the more strength you have, the more power you can put into your swing. A katana, however, is a bit more delicate. It’s a single edge blade,” she wasn’t sure where Damian had grabbed it from, but he had another blade in his hands and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. “Only one edge is sharp enough to cut, so you have to have a little more tact than a normal sword. There’s a lot of tradition behind this form of weaponry as well. I may have been an impulsive little shit with a big mouth and a bigger ego when I first arrived in Gotham, but there was a reason I trained so much. Even in all the chaos, I always felt calmer and more grounded with a blade in my hand. I didn’t have to be fighting anything, simply going through the motions—” He took a deep breath, and fell rather quickly into a fighting stance before running through a series of different steps and swings. He finished and settled, turning back to Marinette. “Going through the motions was enough to ground me when I felt like I was losing myself.” 

“It’s kind of like meditation.” 

“I suppose that’s one way to put it.” 

“I think I’d like to learn if that’s okay. I don’t think I’ll ever have a need to use one personally, but you’re right. There’s something about holding this that makes me feel—” 

“Powerful. Confident.” He listed a few other words and Marinette nodded. “If you want to learn, I’d be more than willing to teach you. I would be happy to, actually. Although if you’re going to do anything, it will probably be with a dulled blade.” 

“Did you learn with a dull blade?” 

“I didn’t, but my childhood wasn’t the sanest environment. It was every bit 'survival of the strongest.' You were stronger than your enemies, or you died, so I learned quickly and efficiently. You, however, do not and will not learn how I did.” He took the blade back from Marinette and returned them both to where they had been resting before. “I learned for the sake of killing, and I will kill for you if ever a day arose where you found yourself in such a position.” Marinette wished he was joking, but part of her knew he wasn’t. Damian would kill for her if it spared her from doing such an act herself, but she was determined it would never come to that. 

** If the sky that we look upon **

** Should tumble and fall **

** Or the mountains should crumble to the sea **

** I won’t cry, I won’t cry **

** No I won’t shed a tear **

** Just as long as you stand, stand by me. **

Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest with her ear close to his heart so she could listen to it beat. “You’re incredible. I’m grateful every day that I met you, and I’m so happy I get to see you even more now that we live in the same city. I’m grateful for how protective you are of me; not overbearing like others have been, but in a way that shows you know when to step in, and when to let me handle it. I love that despite your past, despite having every right to be, you’re actually a very gentle person. Despite your sometimes hard exterior, you care deeply for those you consider your friends and family. I don’t know what growing up was like for you, and I likely will never understand it even if you tried to explain it to me. From what you’ve shared, it doesn’t sound like it was an easy time, but it’s part of who you are and part of what makes you everything you’ve become. It’s part of the Damian that I fell in love with and continue to fall in love with and I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide that part of yourself from me, okay? You can’t scare me off, Damian. You’re stuck with me for the time being.” 

“I’d happily be stuck with you forever.” 

“Is that a proposal?” 

“Far from it. Besides, Dick would have my head if he learned I proposed to you in the dojo of all places.” 

“But it would be so fitting for you.” 

“My head, Mari. We would never reach the wedding because I would be dead. He would kill me. You think I’m joking, but Dick is a drama queen. He’s all for the theatrics. He would not only scold me for proposing in such a lackluster way but if you said yes, he would scold you for saying yes when it was clear I didn’t put any effort into it. I take it back. We can get married in the afterlife since he’d go after both of us.” He kissed the crown of her head then pulled back and kissed her on the lips and oh god he would never get tired of that. “I love you, Habibti, and I think I will for as long as you’ll allow me to.” Which was crazy and he said as much.

“Well, then I would happily allow you to love me forever.” She hummed, mimicking his earlier response. In reality, neither knew if this relationship would last. Both prayed it would, both would do everything in their power to make it so, but the future is not laid out in stone (although part of Damian hoped this was). 

“You, my beloved, have a smile that would put the sun out of business. You walk down the street and the flowers lean towards you in hopes of basking a little longer in your warmth. Somehow you always find the best in everyone, and your patience is unfathomable to me. You go out of your way to care for strangers, and I’ve seen you do some of the silliest things to cheer someone up. You radiate confidence in a way that draws people to you, and how anyone could ever believe you to be anything but nice is beyond me. You put up with me when we first met, and we both know I was awkward and insufferable. I’m thankful every day that you accidentally mowed me over nearly a year ago when you were running late to the next seminar.” She pushed away from him and gave him the most adorable pout. 

“I did not mow you over.” 

“You’re tiny, you ran into me from behind, and you laid me flat on the ground with your force. You mowed me over, Mari.” 

“I’m not tiny!” she huffed, and Damian was smiling because she was honestly the most adorable person he’d ever met. 

“I used to be tiny, Mari, you’re about the same size I was when I was twelve. You're tiny.” She punched his shoulder and huffed. 

“Now you're just being mean.” 

“I’m being observant. And just because your tiny doesn’t mean you couldn’t beat a grown man’s ass into the ground if he came up against you. If you recall, the first time I asked you to dinner in Gotham we were held at gunpoint in an alleyway. The guy was six-two, Mari, and you had him disarmed and pinned in seconds,” he paused and thought back to it, “Actually now that I’m remembering, I think that’s when I first started to fall in love with you.” 

“Oh my _god!_ You’re unbelievable!” 

“I’m unbelievable? A little black cat told me you caught feelings for me during the leadership conference as well.” 

“I am going to kill Adrien! How dare he tell you such a thing…even if it might be true.” 

“Ah-ha! So, what was It for you then? What was it I did that made you catch feelings, or whatever you want to call it.” 

“You made two phone calls and suddenly I had my best friend back. I didn’t ask you to do anything, you’re the one who brought it up. You asked why I was alone, and you noticed how uncomfortable Adrien was with Lila. After inquiring from me about the situation, you took it upon yourself to take action. I think that was the moment I realized that you were going to be someone important to me. It was the way you treated me the rest of the trip that cemented the feeling. I think it was a lot of small things you did when we first met that lead up to me ‘catching the feels.’”

“If it was small things that made you fall in love, just wait till I move on to larger things.” 

“I will walk away from a date if you embarrass me, Damian. Do not challenge me on that, I will do it, and I will make a scene until you are just as embarrassed as I would feel.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Look who’s talking Mr. ‘only blood heir.’ The title makes you sound like a vampire.” 

“Oh? Who’s to say I’m not?” he leaned down and nibbling on the base of her neck. Marinette squealed. It was high pitched and adorable, and Damian laughed at how red her face had become. 

“You can’t just do things like that!” She stepped back, and Damian had a brilliant idea. 

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to stop me?” 

“Don’t you dare!” 

“Oh, well now I have to, my dear.” 

“Only if you can catch me!” and she took off. Damian laughed loudly, quickly giving chase. He caught her in the living room, looping his arms around her waist and spinning her in the air a few times before dropping them both onto the couch in a fit of giggles. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the moment before Marinette leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “Welcome to Paris, _Mon Cherie_.” He kissed her back and smiled. 

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be, Habibti.” 

** So darlin’, darlin’, stand by me **

** Oh, stand by me **

** Oh, stand **

** Stand by me, stand by me **


	15. Don't Give Up On Me/Dancings Not A Crime/I Wish

**I will fight**

**I will fight for you**

**I always do until my heart**

**Is black and blue**

Nino heard the window of his room open and sighed. It was probably Adrien again, which wasn’t surprising. Nino hadn’t exactly been responding to messages over the past 24 hours, so of course his best bud would be worried about him. 

“Adrien, I’m not really in the mood to talk.” 

“Good thing I’m not Adrien then.” Nino shot up on his bed, scrambling for his glasses as he took stock of the situation. There was a stranger in his room. An admittedly handsome stranger but a stranger none the less. All height, tan skin, and jawbones. 

“Who are you?”

“Damian Grayson.” He wore glasses, but Nino swore he knew the guy. 

“Is-is there a reason you in my room?” 

“Yeah, I was sent by an annoying blond to kidnap you. Now, come quietly and this will be easy.”

**And I will stay**

**I will stay with you**

**We'll make it to the other side**

**Like lovers do**

Nino was surprised how easy it was to slip out of his window. He didn’t have to sneak out. If he’d told his parents he was going out with Adrien he could have walked out the front door, but something about Grayson told him he wouldn’t allow it to be that easy. And it’s not like Nino wasn’t used to the rooftops. Sure, he hadn’t been a miraculous wielder in a long time, but it had never stopped him from climbing out and sitting on the roof. He liked it up there and frankly, it was easy for him to follow Damian down to the street

He did send his mom a text that he was going out with Adrien, and it’s not like she didn’t know he sometimes snuck out through his window. He was a teenager after all. 

Damian didn’t say much, just lead Nino up the street with his hands in his pockets. There was a café on the corner, one he frequented with Adrien, and sure enough, there was the blond. And not just him, Luka was there as well and Nino couldn’t help but smile seeing them. 

“Nino!” Adrien hopped up to his feet and ran to hug his best friend. “ I heard what happened. I’m so sorry, but I’m so proud of you for doing what you thought was best.” Because of course news of his breakup would have spread by now. “What I’m not proud of is the fact that you holed yourself up in your room for days on end instead of coming to find me or literally anyone else.”

“I wasn’t exactly in the best place, Adrien. I didn’t want to see anyone.”

“Your first mistake. You might not have wanted to see anyone, but if you really thought that I—your best friend who happens to have a lot of money—was not going to take you out and spoil you to help drown out any and all of your sorrows, then you must not know me as well as you think.” 

“I was expecting something, I knew you wouldn’t just leave me alone, but I wasn’t expecting anything big.” He leaned around Adrien and smiled at the others. “Hi, Luka. It’s good to see you again.” 

“You as well. You seem a little lighter than last time we spoke.” 

“I feel lighter, I guess.” His eyes drifted over to Damian. “I don’t actually know you.” Adrien frowned for a moment, glancing back at Damien who simply tapped the rim of his glasses. 

“Oh! Right! Nino, this is Damian Grayson. He’s a transfer student from Gotham City in America. We’re hosting him for the duration of his stay, however long it might be. I’ve known him for a while; he’s pretty chill most of the time. I figured he could join us. The more the merrier, you know?” 

“I guess. It’s nice to officially meet you, Damian, as opposed to you just…showing up in my room and abducting me.” 

“Nice to officially meet you as well, Nino.” He returned with a subtle nod of his head. He didn’t smile, but he didn’t look angry either, just impassive. 

Nino returned his attention to his best friend. “What exactly do you have planned for today?” 

“There’s a fair down by the Seine. I have it on good authority that she who shall not be named will not be there.” 

“Good authority?” 

“I have my sources, Nino. Don’t worry about it. Even if she did show up, it’s not like we would let her get anywhere near you. I’m a renowned fencer, Damian has trained in martial arts since he was born, and Luka has a mean right hook.” 

“I’m also tall and lanky and can most certainly act as a wall while you guys run away,” the musician informed, “since I’m not that big on conflict.” Damian snorted a laugh and Adrien smiled. Nino got the feeling there was some hidden joke he didn’t know in there and surprisingly it didn’t bother him. It wasn’t his fault if Adrien found other friends when he was being a jerk. He was just thankful that Adrien hadn’t given up on him. 

“So, a fair at the Seine? Sounds like it could be fun.”

“Could be fun? Nino, this is going to be an absolute blast.” Adrien had a wide grin that was bright and infectious, and Nino was basking in it. The hurt wasn’t gone, but the more he was around Adrien the duller the ache became. 

“Well then, lead the way.” 

**I'll reach my hands out in the dark**

**And wait for yours to interlock**

**I'll wait for you**

**I'll wait for you**

The walk there was nice. Nino ended up drilling Damian about what life was like in Gotham. Even if you didn’t live in the country, most people had heard of Gotham at least once. It was considered one of the crime capitals of the world, and most people would do their best to avoid it. Most of the parents of his class had been worried when it was announced Marinette had won them a spot at the leadership conference, but it was an opportunity that couldn’t be passed up. A once in a lifetime opportunity. So they went, and surprisingly nothing awful happened. 

“Gotham has its own systems. I’m pretty sure Batman threatened the rouges with something if they so much as breathed weirdly in the direction of the leadership conference. And the whole program is important for the city because it brings in a lot of tourists, which helps the economy of the area. It’s important to everyone in the city that it goes off without a hitch, and so for the duration of the conference, it’s like every citizen becomes a vigilante.” 

“So citywide teamwork. You see that here sometimes when there are Akuma attacks. Most Parisians can spot tourists based on their reactions to when the alarms go off, so we’ve taken it upon ourselves to make sure that they stay calm and get somewhere safe. Honestly, it became a lot easier when Chloe finally convinced her father to build Akuma safehouse structures a few years back,” Nino paused for a moment in thought, “Actually, now that I think about it, there hasn’t been an Akuma attack in a while.” 

“Maybe Hawkmoth finally gave up,” Adrien joked.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Nino hummed. “Seem’s unlikely though.” 

“Well. people can be surprising,” Luka said with a faint smile on his face. “No matter how much you think you know them, they can always end up doing something you least expected.” 

“He’s not wrong. Take Gotham for example,” Damian began, his own smiling starting to form. “It’s got a lot of gothic architecture so it seems like a pretty dark place in general when it’s not. And we might be the crime capital of the world, but Gothamites make do in their own way. For example, It’s city tradition for schools to close and work take off on the first snowfall of the winter.”

“Don’t you get a lot of snow up over there?” 

“Sure, but the first snowfall is a big deal. I don’t know who started it or how it started, but first snowfall is a freebie for every citizen because first light on the day of the first snowfall signal’s the start of the citywide snowball war.” Nino, Adrien, and Luka all froze on the spot and stared. 

“Your messing with us.” Because how did an entire city collectively decide together that on the first snowfall, they were all going to get up, and go play in the snow.

“I mean people still show up to work and whatnot, but it’s not considered a serious workday. Small shops and café’s usually make more money on that day. People end up doing stupid crazy things. Tim once drove a Jeep through the empty streets with a string attached to the back so Jason could be tugged along on skis. Entire sections of the city get sectioned off as territories. Some people take sides, some go around and just…assassinate anyone and everyone. It’s little things like this that keep the city from being swallowed by the desire the rouges bring. And there’s an unspoken rule about these sorts of events, so usually the rouges don’t even do anything. It’s still their city after all, and in some twisted way they still have some pride in it.” 

“So basically what you're saying,” Nino began in, “is that Gotham is just really weird and doesn’t make a lot of sense.” 

“Yeah, basically. But it’s home and even though I wasn’t born there, I take pride in being a Gothamite.” 

“You weren’t born in Gotham?” 

“No, I lived with my mom for the first ten years of my life, and then she lost custody so, they tracked down my father. Honestly, life’s been better since I moved in with him. More stable I guess.”

“That’s good to hear.” 

“I just happen to find myself caught in too many rouge attacks, so he decided to send me elsewhere for a while. He wants what's best for me, and I can’t fault him for that. Besides, he stuck me with Adrien. It could have been a lot worse.”

“So have you and Adrien known each other for a long time then?” 

“Not really. We only met a year or two ago, but are dads have known each other. They’d done business together at some point and hit it off. So when he wanted to send me away from Gotham he decided to call up Gabriel.”

“And Gabriel said yes? Gabriel Agreste?” Nino was shocked. That man was the biggest stick in the mud he’d ever met. A literal dictator over his son’s life. And yeah sure he might have laid off a little since the conference, but people don’t change that quickly. Nino had to fight to even be let into the Agreste house, how the hell did Damian’s father convince him to take in a whole other child?

“People always end up surprising you,” Luka chimed, repeating his statement from before. “For example,” he pointed at Damian, who looked relaxed and content but was just naturally intimidating. “Does he look like someone who would be good at Dance Dance Revolution?” Nino swung on him, stars in his eyes. 

“No way!” 

“You’re really just throwing me under the bus like that, huh Couffaine.”

“I’m throwing down the gauntlet!” Nino was oddly excited. He loved rhythm games and he had practically been raised on DDR. Adrien was good, but he wasn’t Nino’s level. Usually, he played down so his friends didn’t feel too bad about the loss. He wanted a challenge and apparently, Damian might be that. “I’m throwing down the gauntlet right now, Damian. You’re not allowed to refuse.” 

“Bold of you to assume I would. I’m going to kick your ass, Lahiffe.”

“Not even in your dreams, Grayson!” Beside them, Adrien and Luka shared a smile and a laugh. Look's like this outing was getting off to a better start than they’d expected. 

**'Cause I'm not givin' up**

**I'm not givin' up, givin' up**

**No, not yet**

**Even when I'm down to my last breath**

**Even when they say there's nothin' left**

**So don't give up on**

**I'm not givin' up**

**I'm not givin' up, givin' up**

**No, not me**

**Even when nobody else believes**

**I'm not goin' down that easily**

**So don't give up on me**

Adrien wasn’t surprised when the first thing they did upon arriving at the fairgrounds was to seek out the DDR machine. It was a large thing that was set up so it could easily be viewed by a crowed if someone managed to gather one. Currently, however, no one was using it. Perhaps it was out of embarrassment of playing the game in public, or perhaps a bit of ladybugs luck was shining down on them. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Nino had occupied one mat and Damian the other as the set out the rules of their battle.

“Who do you think will win?” Luka asked as they chose their first song. 

“My hearts telling me to choose Nino, but logic is telling me it’s going to be Damian.” Luka nodded in understanding. He’d never seen Nino dance, but he knew the teen was rhythmical. He had seen Damian play this game before. Marinette could beat them at most video games, and she was no amateur at DDR, but Damian was a god among men when it came to this game, which was honestly one of the most shocking things either boy had learned about their once part-time teammate. 

“What are the odds they manage to somehow pull us into this challenge with them?” 

“One-hundred percent,” Adrian assured as music began to blare from the speakers. The two combatants shared a smirk before beginning, and just like that, they were lost to the world. The world, however, was not lost to them. It had been a three-round competition, Damian had won the first round, Nino the second, and currently they were preparing for a song both claimed was their best. While they were locked in competition, a number of people had come by and watched them dance. They seemed interested, but for the most part, they watch a few moments before passing on. 

“What even?” Damian was hardly breaking a sweat, and while Nino was taking heavier breaths, he also seemed fine. “I didn’t realize you could even tie in this game?”

“Duuude!” Nino’s eyes were bright as he stared at the scores. “That was literally the most hyped I have ever been for this game. A worthy challenger indeed. While a clear victor may not have been determined tonight, something tells me that we will have another chance to duke it out.” 

Damian smiled at that. “You better bet on it, Lahiffe.” The two seemed genuinely happy, and that’s all Adrien had been hoping for. And while he had also hoped he would be wrong about being pulled into the game, he wasn’t. Nino turned back to them, the idea clear in his eyes. 

“Adrien’s on my team. We’re going doubles.” 

“And there it is!” Luka sang, walking up to stand beside Damian. They bumped fist and talked strategy while Adrien approached Nino. 

“Look’s like the dynamic duo is back in action?” The blond hummed all smiles and giggles. He really missed Nino. Like really really missed Nino. 

“The dynamic duo should have never been out of action, dude.” They high fived and turned to their competitors. “You losers ready to taste the bitter taste of my dust?” 

“This isn’t a race.” 

“And who says I wasn’t going to just throw dust at you to surprise you mid-dance?” Nino questioned. 

“I would advise against that,” Luka said, Adrian quickly confirming it. “Play fair and square, and everyone will go home with their limbs attached.” 

“I wouldn’t attack him,” Damian argued, but both his friends gave him a pointed look and he sighed. “I wouldn’t have made it as obvious as removing a limb.” 

“That’s not better, Damian! Do I need to call Marinette?” 

“Go ahead. She’ll tell you whatever you did was your own fault and whatever I do in retaliation is likely exactly what you deserve.” 

“Wow, man. Didn’t know Marinette could be that savage.” 

“Yeah, well Marinette knows him better than either of us since they’re dating and all.” Which was probably the wrong thing for Adrien to say if Damian’s glare was anything to go off of.

“Oh, dude! You’re dating Marinette? She’s like the sun on the darkest day, and she deserves the world after all the crap we’ve been putting her through lately,” he paused. “Wait no, she deserves more than the world. She deserves the entire galaxy. Do you think there’s a way to gift her an entire galaxy?” All three teens looked at Nino before sharing a look. 

“Can we buy the galaxy?” Luka asked pointing between the two heirs of multibillion-dollar legacies. “If you two pool your money it might be possible.” 

“We could probably buy a country, although I don’t think Marinette would appreciate a country,” Damian hummed. 

“What about we just buy her an entire fabric production company? She’d have fabric for life, and it’s practical.”

“I’m using that idea, Agreste. That’s a one-year anniversary gift.” 

“Wait, am I missing something?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, both of these boys are loaded,” Luka informed.

“And I’ve told Marinette multiple times I’m going to spoil her simply because I can.”

“And I’m going to spoil Nino now that my father can’t stop me!” Adrien declared, much to his friend's shock. 

“Dude, what?” He didn’t understand why Adrien would want to spoil him. He’d been a pretty lame friend lately, he didn’t really deserve whatever Adrien might be thinking about getting him. 

“What do you mean 'dude what?' You’re like…my best bro. I’m going to spoil you. That’s what friends do right?” 

“Uh, no?”

“Well, that’s what this friend is going to do!” Adrien threw his arm around Nino’s shoulder, that sunshine smile on his face and not a care in the world. “I’m getting back at my father for being a shitty father so I’m blowing money. And I’d rather blow money on my friends than on useless things. For the most part, I’ve been going out with Luka and taking people from the homeless shelter shopping for any necessities they might need. Walmart Nino, we’ve gone to Walmart. My dad looks at my checking account and see’s charges at Walmart. He actually called me into his office after the first time to talk about it and nearly fainted when I walked into his office wearing crocs.” 

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“That had to kill him.” 

“It did, Nino. I’m not sure he’s recovered yet. My only regret is that I didn’t record it. If I could only bring one thing with me to a deserted island it would have been that video. It would have fed my soul until I died.” 

“After all the crap that man has put you through, Adrien, that video would have fed my soul long after I died.” They shared a laugh reminiscing on some truly awful moments with Gabriel. At the time it had been difficult to handle, but now that Adrien had control of his own reigns, looking back at those moments was truly entertaining. “I’ve literally never met a man with a stick so far up his ass you could see it in the back of his throat.” 

“You should come with me to Gotham sometime and deal with the board of executives at my father’s business. Pretty sure the stick protrudes into their skull and lodged itself into their brain. It would explain why they’re all complete idiots.” All of them laughed. They may not have dealt with business brand asshole, but they’d all experienced their own something or another and could picture it. “We’re getting off-topic. While you and sunshine boy over there were giggling over past events.”

“We weren’t giggling.” 

“You were giggling,” Damian stated, but then pointed to the screen. “And as I was saying. While you two were giggling, Luka and I chose a song.” 

“Oh Heck yes!” Adrien lept in the air with a loud whoop and bounced in place. Nino and Luka were up first, mostly because Adrien had insisted Damian help him put on a show, and while it looked like the other wanted nothing to do with it, Adrien could see the faint twitch of a smile. They were in a band. They were already performers. They had a song on the charts right now. Damian denied it, but he really did enjoy this. Adrien did not deny it. He absolutely loved this. 

Damien laughed at Adrien’s excitement. Yeah, maybe he’d chosen this song because he knew it was one of Adrian's favorites. Maybe he chose it because Adrien knew that Damian was now a musical artist and was learning how to actually perform because it did not come naturally to him like it did to Marinette. Sure, Damien chose the song because he wants to have a fun night with two of his friends and someone who will likely become a friend in the near future. 

Damian really had nothing against Nino. He didn’t know the guy very well when all was said and done. What he did know is that Nino dropped everything to help search for Marinette the week before, and that’s all he cared about. Lahiffe knew he was wrong and was trying to do something about it, which is why when Adrien asked to help abduct the heartbroken teen, Damian had agreed. And honestly? Damian didn’t regret it. He was enjoying his night, and Nino had provided good competition. But that was in the past. Right now Adrien and Damian were going to see if they could draw a crowd before it was their turn to dance. 

“Lahiffe I sure hope you know how to sing.” It was the only warning he got as the music started blaring. Adrien let loose a loud whoop once again and as he held up his phone as a fake microphone and began to sing. 

Now, first, you need to understand that this was not a normal Dance Dance revolution set up. This was a stage set up. It meant there was space between the two performance pads where Damian and Adrien could stand. You also need to know that every boy on that stage had this song's lyrics and dance memorized. Finally, you need to know that they are all attractive teenage boys who know how to sing, so as Adrien belted out the first line of “Dancings not a Crime” Damian swore every person their age stopped to investigate. 

**I'm a moon-walker, I'm like MJ up in the clouds**

**I know it sounds awkward**

**I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged**

**You're a sweet talker,**

**But darlin' whatcha gonna say now?**

**The midnight marauders,**

**The higher never come down, never come down**

Damian couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat as he watched Adrien Dance before him. He was good, but he was very overdramatic about it, but he figured that’s why people were actually stopping to watch. Or maybe they recognized him as _the _Adrian Agreste. It didn’t really matter. The model was in his own world, except for when he sent a very pointed look back at Damian who knew exactly what he was saying. He rolled his eyes, but pulled his phone out of his pocket and mimicked Adrien as the next lines began. 

**You can't take me anywhere, anywhere**

** You can't take me anywhere, anywhere**

** I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it,**

** I'm going insane and I don't care**

Nino was not ready for when Damian joined in with Adrien. He faltered for a moment, then decided to screw it and turned around on the platform to do the entire song backwards. It’s not like it wasn’t anything he’d never done before. He got bored sometimes; sue him. Luka clearly wasn’t on Nino’s level, but the teen could see the guitarist was glancing back at the singing duo when he could. This was still a competition, after all, he wasn’t about to lose because some pretty boys decided to put on a show. But damn, Nino really was not prepared for this. Their voices melded together in a way he could not have possibly predicted, and Adrien--

Nino hadn’t known Adrien for the longest time, but the Adrien he remembered was not the one who was dancing before him right now. This was an entirely different sunshine boy. There was confidence in the way he moved, and something relaxed about everything he did. Gone was the kid who barely left his house and didn’t have any friends. Gone was the socially awkward shy boy Nino had once known. This Adrien was—Nino wasn’t actually sure. This wasn’t the Adrien he expected to come back to, but damn was it the one he was glad to see. 

**Dancin', dancin'**

**Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me**

**'Less you do it without me**

Also? Did he and Damian practice this? They were in sync. They looked like a legit boy band with how they moved. It was so cool to watch, but part of Nino felt like an outsider. Except, the moment he thought that, Adrien turned to look back at him. The blond always had a bright smile, but if he had been a sun before he was a supernova now. 

**Oh dancin', dancin'**

**Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it**

**Do it, do it, do it do it (without me)**

“Dude!” He called, running over. Nino hadn’t realized he’d stopped dancing to watch, and Adrien frankly didn’t care. He pressed his phone, aka the makeshift microphone, into his hand and shoved him towards center stage as he took over platform. “You’re up man. Give them a show.” Nino stumbled forward as Damian finished the chorus. 

It was weird. Nino had an image of Damian that he’d formed in their brief time together and this broke every mold he’d created. Damian hadn’t seemed like someone who would do, well, this. He didn’t seem like he would ever perform in public. And he was smiling. It was like Adrien’s smile, it wasn’t even like Lukas. It was smaller, but there was something about it that seemed to change the guy's entire aura. 

He also really wasn’t ready to sing, but Damian turned to him and said, “you’re up.” Before stepping over to Luka. Nino watched as he synched up to the steps beside Luka 

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done,” he thought, but still began to sing at the next verse. 

**And if you're night crawlin' (with him), I won't take it lying down**

**I've got a few lawyers**

**And you're guilty as charged, guilty as charged**

**We could be waltzin'**

**But darlin' don't be throwing shade now**

**Don't call me Saint California if you're at another altar**

**Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows yeah**

Nino knew he could sing, but he usually didn’t. It’s not so much that he was self-conscious, just that it was weird. He would sing in the comfort of his own privacy, but as soon as someone asked him to sing in public he would clam up and start sweating, and yet here he was, doing just fine. He didn’t know why, but this felt like something else entirely. Not to say that he wasn’t nervous. He most certainly was. It wasn’t until Luka popped up beside him that his nervous energy dispelled into something else entirely. 

**You can't take me anywhere, anywhere**

**You can't take me anywhere, anywhere**

**I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it**

**I'm going insane and I don't care**

Luka was another person Nino didn’t have a firm grasp on. He knew Luka’s sister and she was nervous and shy and always seemed to shrink in on herself. He’d met Luka before and he’d seemed like someone who would never allow himself to fit into a mold. And perhaps that’s why Nino found himself relaxing as he performed beside the older teen. There was something about Luka that screamed calm, and now that Nino wasn’t as nervous, he was having an absolute ball. He’d been focusing on Adrien before, but now that he was actually the one performing, he was aware that there was a crowd around them watching. Did they know this would happen? Did they plan this? 

**Dancin', dancin'**

**Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me**

**'Less you do it without me**

Luka had literally never seen anyone look more like a kicked puppy than Adrien at this moment. They’d just started into the chorus and by some miracle, Luka was keeping up with the apparent dance god Nino. Luka was a musician, a guitarist. He wasn’t built for long periods of dance no matter how much he was enjoying the moment. So, then again, it was probably a good thing that Adrien was looking like a kicked puppy because it gave Luka an excuse to swap places. 

**Oh dancin', dancin'**

**Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it**

**Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)**

**Boo ooh ooh what's come over you**

He could see it clearly on Adrien’s face. He wanted to sing with Nino, and who was Luka to deny him a bonding moment with his best friend. From what he understood they hadn’t been able to hang out a lot due to all the drama happening with Lila Rossi, so as he finished the chorus, he turned and tossed the phone to Adrien who was already leaping to catch it as soon as he noticed Luka turning his direction. He rolled his eyes as Adrien let out a cheer of excitement and rushed past him. 

Luka didn’t think you could slide on the surface of the stage, but Adrien ever the dramatic, pulled it off, sliding up to Nino as he belted out the next lines. 

**Babe just tell me now**

**Ooh ooh ooh let me make that move**

**'Cause I just wanna be**

**Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah**

**I just wanna be**

**Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

Damian was oblivious to matters that concerned him usually. Especially if they involved emotions. But other people? He watched Adrian practically serenade Nino on his knees and he knew. One look at Luka was enough for him to realize Luke had his suspicions as well. He rolled his eyes and focused back on the game, letting Nino and Adrien finish out the song. 

It was fun to listen to. Adrien had a higher pitch, which blended well with Nino’s lower one. When they finished, they were all out of breath, but they were laughing at their own antics having thoroughly enjoyed being absolute dorks. And while they had expected it to happen, they were all a little surprised when they were met with applause from an onlooking crowd. They waved and did a short bow before quickly removing themselves from the area. 

Their next stop was for food. They’d been there for nearly an hour and they were all hungry. 

“So like…is that something you all do regularly?” Nino asked after they’d all grabbed something they could walk around with. “I mean don’t get me wrong, suddenly performing for people is fun and all, but you all acted like it was a normal thing.” 

“We’re in a band together,” Damian explained before Adrien could stop him. Technically they were supposed to keep that fact on the DL, but Damian knew Adrien better than the blond probably realized. He also knew Nino had his own skills in making music. It was only a matter of time before Adrien asked for Nino to join, but first, the musician needed to know there was a band to join. Clearly, that was the right thing to say because while Nino didn’t say anything his expression clearly expressed his desire to ask about it or join. 

“So that’s how you all know each other so well.” He opted to say instead. “Cool cool cool. Maybe I could listen to you all practice sometime.” 

“Yeah, you make music, right?” Luka asked. “You can like, be an outside ear to tell us if it’s any good or not.” 

“Kinda like Kagami. She’s not a musical person, but she does know what sounds good and what doesn’t. So we usually get a yay or nay from her before we fully develop a new song.” 

“Is Kagami part of the band?” 

“Marinette as well.” He seemed to deflate at that a little and Damian rolled his eyes. There was a lot of guilt there when it came to Marinette. Frankly, the only reason Damian had been as accepting of Nino was because of that guilt. He knew he was in the wrong and he was actively trying to correct his behavior to make up for his past shortcomings. It was an admirable trait when someone can recognize when they wrong, or so Damian had learned over the years. And the fact that Marinette didn’t seem to hold past mistakes against the teen was also another tell for him. He would still be watchful, he would still protect Marinette however he could, but Nino wasn’t someone he had to watch as carefully. 

Off in the distance, there was music playing. Actually, Damian was pretty sure someone was singing live. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but it was an upbeat tune. Beside him, Adrien shot up, looking more attentive. He glanced around the area and zeroed in on something ahead of them. 

“Dude!” He turned to Nino with sparkles in his eyes. “Dude! It’s our song!” Nino took a moment to listen before he started grinning. 

“Dude!” 

“Heck yeah!” Adrien grabbed Nino’s hand and the two of them ran off, weaving through the crowd. 

“Um…should we follow them?” Luka asked. 

“Yes. We should.” 

**Sneaking out the back door**

**To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine**

**Greeted at the back door**

**With boy thought I told you not to go outside**

Damian’s suspicions had been correct. There was a stage towards the end of the fairgrounds and a large open space in front of it. There were live performers and right now they were singing—

“Is this the song from Happy Feet?” 

“You’ve seen Happy Feet?” 

“I’ve known Marinette for nearly a year and a half now, and I’ve known Dick for longer. He forced me to ‘catch up on all the culture I missed.’” He shrugged. “Still, why is this their song?

**Tryin' your best to bring the**

**Water to your eyes**

**Thinkin' it might stop her**

**From woopin' your behind**

“Look, the two of them are a special kind of friend. Nino was Adrien’s first friend other than Chloe, and back then Chloe was a lot more of an asshole than she is now.” 

“Oh wow.” Marinette and Chloe were close friends, and even though the blond was in America living with her mother for a while, Damian had been around during some of their video chats. He wouldn’t say she’s an asshole. She’d certainly a character though. She’s spoiled and she’s horribly blunt, but Damian was certain she would kill a man if they so much as looked at her or any of her friends incorrectly. He could respect that. 

“Yeah, she used to be a lot worse.” 

“She must be better if Marinette is friends with her.” 

“Considering Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien were the only people who weren’t under Lila’s spell, I’m pretty sure it just happened. But frankly, anyone who’s friends with Marinette somehow ends up becoming a better person just by proximity.”

“You’re not wrong.” 

“So do you see them?” Luka was scanning over the crowd looking for the two they’d come here with. Damian was the one who spotted them first. 

“Oh Damn. Look at them go.” Space before the sage was cleared out specifically so people could dance, and right there in the heart of it all was Adrien and Nino. And they were swing dancing. 

**I wish those days could come back once more**

**Why did those days ev-er have to go**

**I wish those days could come back once more**

**Why did those days ev-er have to go**

**Cause I love them so**

Luka and Damian stood there watching for a while. They were good at dancing there was no doubt. Clearly, this was something they practiced and they both were having an absolute ball performing it. 

“It’s like they’re in there own little world,” Luka noted a knowing smile on his face. 

“Do you think Adrien realizes he has a crush on Nino, or do you think he believes they’re just really good friends?” 

“That’s a good question, one I don’t have an answer to.” 

“Wanna bet on how long it takes him to figure it out?” Damian asked a habit he’d gotten from his brothers. They bet on anything and everything and Damian had integrated it into his own group of friends. 

Luka’s smile grew at the prospect. “Of course I wanna bet on it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also i lied about the update schedule. I'll update when i finish the chapter.


	16. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so horribly loosely edited, and my T key on my keyboard keeps sticking so if there's a t missing in a word that would be why.

** It's 3 A.M., I hope you're home **

** I wanna be with you **

** Just let me in through the window **

Marinette should have been asleep, but she wasn’t. Of course, she wasn’t. She was wired and sitting in her bed sketching. She hadn't been expecting company, so she startled when there was a knock on the roof hatch above her bed. 

“Marinette, it’s just me.” Just me was just Damian. 

“It’s three in the morning you doufus, what are you doing here?” She stood to unlock the hatch, swinging it open and Damian dropped in soundlessly. 

“Adrien and Nino are having a house party for two and I was tired of listening to them. I happen to like my sleep.”

“And so, what? You plan on sleeping here? You know my father would kill you if he found out we were up here alone at night.” 

“Yeah, I can see it happening. I’m pretty sure if your father fell on me I would be squashed like a bug. He’s massive Marinette, so I don’t understand how you can be so small.” 

“Big enough to still kick your ass though.” 

“True.” 

“So, were you planning on sleeping here?” 

“Dunno. I figured if I give them an hour or so they’ll calm down and eventually pass out.” 

“They won’t. They’ll crash when the sun rises. Adrien and Nino are pretty close and they have a lot of time to make up for. How’s he doing after the breakup with Ayla?” 

“Not terrible, but pretending to be okay isn’t difficult. I think he enjoyed his night out with all of us.”

“Yeah, I saw.” 

“What?”

Marinette smiled and pulled out her phone. While she searched for the evidence, Damian found a seat against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. It didn’t take long for her to find the video and when he saw it, Damian honestly wasn’t surprised. Someone had recorded their performance at the fair, and it had gone viral. 

“They call you four the Midnight Marauders. There’s a hashtag and everything.”

“Have my brothers seen this?” 

“I personally sent each of them a link, so yes.” 

“Do you hate me?” 

“You know I don’t, besides it’s cute and it’s proof your being normal and are relaxing.” He kissed her cheek, or as close to it as he could get. 

“I get to be normal because I met you.” She giggled and swatted the air where his head had just been. 

** I had a dream we fell asleep **

** And woke up in ecstasy **

** What makes a dream come true? **

Marinette liked this. She liked being able to sit here with Damian and simply be. No hero business, no emotionally charged villains. Her parents were asleep (not that they planned on doing anything), and they had time to just relax. If she could go back in time and tell her younger self that she was happy now despite everything that had happened at school, Marinette doubted her younger self would believe her. 

Lila had been enough of a situation the first time she’d arrived. Marinette had tried to be a good class president. She’d tried to welcome Lila to the class and frankly, Marinette would have happily been her friend. She never did quite figure out why Lila saw her as such a threat. If anything, Lila could have been herself around Marinette since she already knew Lila exaggerated the truth. It’s not like Lila was stupid. There were traits she possessed that made her incredibly intelligent. It was just a shame she couldn’t have been a nicer person. Marinette had never admitted this to anyone, but if Lila hadn’t been such an awful person, truthfully, Mari believed she would have been the best Volpina. Not that Ayla was bad or anything, just that Lila was incredibly clever. 

“Are you working on a new design?” Damian asked, watching as she continued to sketch. She had been working on designs, her mind tending to be most creative after the sunset, but she’d been at it for hours and her mind was a little frazzled. 

“I was earlier, right now I’m just doodling.”

“Can I see what you were working on earlier?” 

“Nope. That’s a secret between me and Tim. I can show you some of the other things I’ve been working on though. I want to send your family each something they’d like as a thank you for having been so kind and supportive of me and Adrian over the past year. I figured you’d know what they like or if what I designed is something they’d appreciate.” 

“Mari, I’m pretty sure you could give them hand made socks and they would be worshiping the ground you walk on.” 

“That seems a bit excessive.” 

“Yeah, well you’re not around them right after you leave the room. The first time Tim found out you were  _ the _ MDC of Paris,” Damian laughed at the memory. “You had left to head back to your room and, I kid you not, Tim grabbed the wrist of the hand you shook, held it up to heaven, and said ‘I have been blessed by an angel, I shall never wash this hand again. I shall kill anyone who dares contaminate it with their filth.”

“I think I remember that. Not that scenario, but a remember hearing people screaming.”

“Yeah, that would be because Jason spat on his hand immediately after he said it.” Mari choked on her own laugh as she imagined the scenario. Perhaps she wasn’t remembering the night this happened, but during the times she’s stayed at Wayne Manor it hadn’t been uncommon to hear one of the siblings screeching in horror as they hunted another through the winding halls. 

“I like being at your house. I like being around your siblings. There’s a chaotic energy I get to experience over there that I hadn’t really encountered before. Sure, things in Paris can be a little chaotic sometimes, but you guys are on an entirely different level.” 

“Well, we do have Bruce as an influence.” 

“Perhaps, but Alfred’s, without a doubt, the one who raised you all.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason why the courts ever let Father adopt any of my brothers. Billionaire Philanthropist, sure, but he’s also well…you know—” 

“A little disconnected from society?” she guessed. Because while anyone who actually knew Bruce knew that man was anything but disconnected from the society within Gotham, the media wasn’t aware of this. To them, he was just a rich man who lived in a large mansion on a hill outside the city who randomly announced he’d adopted a new child. “You’re family's just weird.” 

“I’m perfectly normal, thank you very much. It’s the other’s that bring down our great name.”

“You keep telling yourself that, love. I’m sure, if I asked for it, your brothers could send me plenty of evidence to prove you wrong.” 

“Don’t you dare!” 

** No one needs to know **

** I will come in through the window **

** Oh, oh, oh I'm not leaving you alone **

** You could write this love in stone **

** I'm not leaving you alone **

Marinette and Damian had shifted their position a little. Damian decided to try his hand at designing, so he drew, his arms still wrapped around Marinette, while she held the sketchbook steady in her lap. It wasn’t the optimal position to draw, and while they both knew Damian was an incredibly capable artist, his sketch was failing rather spectacularly. 

“Oh, enough of this.” Effortlessly he scooped Marinette up and tossed her away from him to a different part of the bed. He’d laughed at her sudden squeal. Damian ignored her look of offense as he snatched the sketchbook and turned to a new page. “Don’t move,” he ordered. Marinette seemed to realize what was going on because she leaned back against the wall and tried to stay still. 

Damian had draw Marinette plenty of times, there was an entire drawer in his studio back home dedicated to all the pieces he’d done of her, but most of those had been done from a photo. It wasn’t common for him to get to draw her as a live model, so he figured since they were both here and both bored, he would capitalize on the moment. 

“So, are you excited to start class?” Mari asked, enjoying the soft scribble of the pencil on the paper. “I mean, I suppose school is school, but still.” 

“Gotham Academy did not have you, so yes, I’m excited about school. I’m excited to spend more time with you, even if it is at an educational facility for a mandatory nine hours. Literally, every minute I spend with you is better than the last.” 

“You’re incredibly sappy, did you know that?” 

“I’ve been told, but I only act like this with you.” 

“Then I’m honored.” 

“What about you? Are you happy I’m going to be joining you?” 

“I think we all are. Besides, Nino and Adrien are definitely going to be sitting together now, which would likely leave me by myself in the back row. Not that they’ll ignore me, but since Chloe is still in America with her mother, I’ll be sitting alone. Kagami goes to an entirely different school, so I don’t see her during school hours and Luka is in a different grade. I think schools going to get a lot more lively when you arrive.” 

“You mean it’s not already lively?” 

“Considering my class has more cases of akumazation than most of Paris? Yeah, it’s pretty lively. Unfortunately, though, it's usually at my expense.” 

“Yeah, well I’d like to see them try anything when I get there.” 

“You should see them when they try anything now. Adrien’s got the freedom to be the feral cat child he’s been hiding his whole life. I think he finds great joy in being able to freeze people in their place with a well-placed grin.” It’s not like Adrien’s personality drastically changed. He still has an image to uphold considering his career as a model, but he’s much less reserved, and as a result, a lot more confident. 

“Imagine the effect the two of us will have together.” 

“I’d rather not. I think I want to be surprised when it happens for the first time.” 

“Fair enough.” 

** It's Friday night and we're alive **

** And lover's Lane is open wide **

** We'll get there when we arrive (we arrive) **

** **

** **

Damian took his time with the sketch, listening as Marinette talked about anything and everything that came to mind. For someone who used to be shy, she was spectacular at carrying a conversation. He supposed that’s why she thrived when he brought her along to his Father’s galas. As soon as she was given the right environment, she easily stole the spotlight. She shone like a star in the night sky, and Damian was more than happy to stand to the side and give her all the limelight she wanted. He lived for those moments really. It was just one of the many reasons he loved her. 

“Do you think Nino would ever want to join our band?” She asked rather suddenly. Damian couldn’t even find it in himself to be surprised. He didn’t have any doubts that Adrien would bring it up with them whenever they all met together again. 

“I think you would need to speak to him about it first. I’m pretty sure he has it in his head that you’d never forgive him for anything he’s done.” 

“Oh please,” she huffed. “Considering he’s the only person who actually apologized to me and genuinely feels remorse? Yeah, I can forgive him. I already have. It was pretty obvious that the only reason he went along with everything that happened was because of Ayla. I’ve known Nino since we were tiny, he’s not usually the type to bully, but he is the type to cave to peer pressure.” 

“Why didn’t you try to intervene sooner?” 

“You think I didn’t? Adrien and I both tried to, but Nino really liked Ayla, and we didn’t want to ruin that for him. We figured that we’d try harder if it became obvious that things were going poorly, but that’s all played out now.” 

“Nino has a background in music, right?” 

“He’s been working anonymously as a DJ at some dance clubs around the area. I’ve helped him with outfits in the past. He’s pretty popular if memory serves correctly.” 

“So, he’s already established?” 

“Hardly. I’ve no doubt he could be, but right now he’s just trying to build up a presence. And he’s anonymous because he doesn't want anyone at school to know. It’s not an extracurricular that the school would approve of, so he tries to keep things off the record.” 

“Well, I’m certain Adrien’s going to bring up adding him to the roster eventually.” 

“I think Nino would be a great addition. He already mixes his own music, and the dynamic between him and Adrien is really energetic. Besides, if we become popular, he could totally break out from our band in the future and run solo.” 

“I feel like you’ve planned for this.” 

“Adrien and I got in the habit of being ready for anything, so I suppose that’s not an understatement.” 

“I pity the idiots who ever get on either of your bad sides.” Because when someone prepares for everything, very little surprises them, and Mari and Adrien seem to have a plan no matter what the scenario that arises. 

** Your balcony's a limousine **

** Your bed's a yellow submarine **

** Right off to the great unknown **

** Just let me in through the window **

“So, I know you and Adrien are observant,” Damian began, thinking back to the night he’d spent out with the boys. “You more so than him, obviously, but like—does he not know about the blatant crush he has on Nino?” Marinette laughed rather loudly, immediately trying to cover it up so she didn’t wake her parents. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so happy you picked up on that.” 

“So he doesn’t know.” 

“While he may have more freedom now, Adrien is still the most sheltered person I’ve ever met. Life experiences aside, I don’t think he’s ever really…considered what it’s like to genuinely fall for someone. He had a crush on Ladybug before he learned that we were the same person, but that was more out of admiration than it was genuine romantic love. So no, I don’t think he knows that he has a crush on Nino. We have bets on how long it takes him to figure it out now that he and Nino are going to be spending more time together.” 

“I wasn’t that oblivious, right?” 

“Hardly. You started calling me ‘angel’ as soon as we were passed introductions. Love at first sight is real because it happened to you.” 

“Oh? Are you trying to say you didn’t fall for my dashing looks as soon as you saw me?" He teased.

“I’ll admit I thought you were attractive, but I had a lot of other things to worry about when we first met. As I’m sure Adrien has told you, it wasn’t until we were on the plane back to Paris that the feelings hit me.” 

“Yes, well, now that I have you, I’m never going to let you go.”

“I don’t want you to let go,” she hummed, scooting over and leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’ll hold on tight as well, okay?” 

“Wouldn't want it any other way.”

“Also, my father is still going to kill you if he catches you in here come morning.” 

“I know,” he deflated a little. “Just let me sit here a little longer with you and I’ll head back to Adrien’s.”

** No one needs to know **

** I will come in through the window **

** Oh, oh, oh I'm not leaving you alone **

** You could write this love in stone **

** I'm not leaving you alone **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so things are crazy, and i want to write, but i don't know what to write so i came back to the thing i forgot...aka this fic. IO don't really like this chapter and it's half the reason i stopped, but also school kinda sucks the life out of you slowly sometimes and i was tired. 
> 
> I dunno if I'll complete this story or not, but if i don't, then i plan to post my chapter notes, which is just a basic summary of which each chapter and song is about.


	17. HAPPINESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new A&D member approches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Beta Editing. We use grammaly and hope we didn't miss something in this household.

**Singing oh, happiness**

**Singing oh, happiness**

“This is a terrible idea,” Nino said again. He’d been repeating it like a mantra since Adrien had arrived at his house to pick him up. He knew what the plan the day was before he stepped out of his front door, but he was still hesitant. “I don’t think she really wants to see me. I’m not—I wasn’t good to her.” Adrien rolled his eyes but firmly held Nino’s hand to prevent him from running off. Today, Adrien was officially introducing Nino to the rest of the band as a potential bandmate. An agreement had already been settled on earlier that week during one of their usual meetings, so he only thing preventing Nino from becoming a member was Nino. He'd been against it because of Marinette, and while he didn't know a decision had already been made, he had it set in his mind that his afternoon wouldn't play out well for him. 

Adrien understood where his friend was coming from. Nino thought he was putting Marinette in a difficult position. It was clear Adrien was excited to have his friend back, but if that meant Marinette had to force herself to be happy in Nino’s presence, the DJ figured it would be better to make himself scarce whenever she was around. Unfortunately, Nino had the wrong impression of Marinette, because Marinette was not forcing her happiness for anyone. 

“Nino, calm down. It’s a good idea, and you’re a good musician. Having you on the team would be a great asset, and we could be around each other even more!” 

“But Marinette,” 

“Marinette can speak for herself when we get there. Right now you’re putting words into her mouth, and I doubt she appreciates it.”

“Okay but—” 

“Just relax, Nino. I wouldn’t be pulling you into this if I thought anyone was going to yell at you.” 

“Why would they tell you if they were going to yell at me? You couldn’t possibly know if that were the case! This is a bad idea!” Nino pulled the lid of his hat further over his face. Despite his hesitance, he didn’t resist as Adrien pulled him down the sidewalk. Didn’t think about the fact that his best bro was holding his hand like it was nothing. He wasn’t even sure when the last time someone had held his hand. He’d tried a few times with Ayla at the end of their relationship, but she was an animated speaker and used her hands a lot when she spoke. Usually, she was talking to Lila. 

**I got a homesick heart but a long ways left to go**

**I've been doing my part but I ain't got much to show**

Nino hardly noticed when Adrien pulled him into a tall residential building and onto an elevator. It was a private elevator considering the blond had to scan his hand before the lift attempted to move. Nino only snapped out of his thoughts when Adrien elbowed him in the sides and nodded over to the sitting area where four people were waiting. His eyes went to Luka first, his blue hair catching his attention, but his attention quickly shifted to Marinette. She was sitting on a couch, facing him with a smile. Next to her was Damian, who had his arm around her shoulder and was watching the duo approach with a very calculated look. Kagami had a neutral expression, which only put Nino more on edge. He was right this was a bad idea. 

“I’m just—” He turned around to go, but Adrien was still holding his hand. Adrien also had a slightly threatening smile on his face; clearly leaving was off the table. Nino was well past the point of no return and he had no clue what to do from here. 

**So I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness**

**It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness**

“So, this is Nino, as most of you know.” Adrien pulled him along as he approached the others, much to Nino’s horror. He was a nervous wreck and it showed. “I told you about him before, he’s really good at music, and I know he’s written songs in the past. I thought he would be a good addition to the team.” 

“So, you've said,” Damian looked him over. “But he looks like this is the last place he wants to be. I know we forced him to accompany us to the fair the other night, but I’m starting to wonder if you have to force him to go everywhere.”

“Adrien didn’t force me to come!” Nino assured, realizing that his hesitance was putting his best friend in a negative light. “I just—” his eyes lingered on Marinette before they dropped to the floor. “I didn't think I'd be welcome here, and I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be welcome here?” Marinette asked, and Nino couldn’t quite comprehend why she was the one asking. “Are you worried about making me uncomfortable?” 

“I wasn’t very nice to you Marinette. I wouldn’t blame you for being mad at me and I don’t want you to be forced to tolerate me whenever Adrien brings me around.” It was Luka who reacted first, laughing at Nino's assumption. Damien joined in a moment later. 

“Force Marinette to pretend to tolerate you?” Damian repeated. “You can’t force Marinette to do anything.” 

“He’s right,” Luka added. “Marinette and Kagami are two women who won't do something they have no desire to do. You wouldn't be able to force either of them to put up with you if they didn’t want to.” Which was not what he expected. None of this is what he expected, but if he really thought about it, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

**Chasing that life, moving on 'cause I had to prove**

**There ain't no life worth doing what I did to you**

**So I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness**

**It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness**

Marinette stood and walked over to where Nino was still standing with Adrien. “Nino, I don’t know if you realized this, but both Adrien and I have been worried about you for a while now. It didn’t take a detective to notice how uncomfortable you’d become around Lila. I’ve known you for ages, you’re not the type to just mindlessly go along with someone else. Hell, Adrien hasn’t known you as long as I have, and he knew you weren’t that kind of person. We just didn’t know what to do. We didn’t want you to have to choose between us and Ayla, so we’ve just been waiting.” 

“You were waiting?” 

“Yeah. We assumed if things changed the fall out would be bad, and we’re still your friends', despite everything that’s happened,” Adrien assured. “We would have been there to support you no matter how it all played out.”

“Although we were hoping it wouldn’t be anything too disastrous. Going through any kind of relational fall out kinda sucks.” Nino knew Marinette was saying that from personal experience. Sure, some of their classmates removed themselves from the drama and refusing to play along with Lila, but they were hesitant about being seen with Marinette due to social ostracization they would receive. A few people tried to back Marinette up in the beginning, but a majority of the class had just…turned on her. 

“Are you holding out for everyone like you were for me?” He asked because that couldn’t be healthy. 

“No. Everyone else already showed their hands. You’re the only one in Lila's group that really questioned her stories. I know you tried to tell Ayla about it, and I appreciate everything you tried to do, even if it fell flat. Adrien insisted you’d come around, and I trust his opinion of people.” 

“I don’t know what I did do deserve that kind of faith, but thanks. And I am sorry, Marinette. I’m sorry it took me so long to really do anything. I’m sorry I didn’t try to defend you more. I’m sorry about everything.” 

“I know,” Marinette flashed him her usual bright smile, and Nino felt tears in his eyes, “and I forgive you.” She pulled him into a hug, which Nino immediately melted into He held her tight and thanked every being ever that Marinette came into his life all those years ago. 

**I got dreams that keep me up in the dead of night**

**Telling me I wasn't made for the simple life**

Nino had been five when he met Marinette. They both went to the same Kindergarten, and they were both seen somewhat as outcasts. It wasn't due to anything they could control, not really. Marinette had been raised with her parents speaking both French and Chinese to her; as a result, she would mix the two languages up. It slowed down her ability to react to the other students in casual conversations, and they always viewed her a little strange for it. Nino had been a quiet kid. When the kids would ask him to play, all he could do was shake his head no. He didn’t talk much back then, but he loved music. He had been given a harmonica as a gift, and while he had no clue how to actually play it, he carried it everywhere he went and tweeted out notes at random. 

They were both little outcasts, but it was okay because it resulted in the two of them meeting. Marinette was the one who approached first. They’d both stayed in the classroom with an assistant teacher, one day, while their classmates went outside to play during their break. 

“I don’t know what that’s called, but it always sounds really nice when you play it.” She’d said, coming to sit beside him at the table. She had a pad of paper and a bunch of crayons. She'd been all smiles and sunshine. Nino had stared for a while before she continued. “You don’t like to talk, I think. Or you don’t talk much. So, I was thinking that maybe the music you play is kinda speaking for you like my drawings sometimes speak for me. I have a hard time with certain words, but I can draw out what I’m trying to say and my mama and papa will understand and help me with the pronunciation.” 

Nino had immediately liked her. Most people expected him to talk, but Marinette didn't.

“I’m Marinette.” She introduced, “and you’re Nino! I was listening when they called roll.”

“It’s—uh—it’s nice to meet you, Marinette.” Nino eventually managed, giving his classmate a smile in return. After that, the two of them were inseparable and stayed close as they grew up. It was a simple beginning, but between the two of them, they’d always encouraged each other’s dreams. When Marinette first started sewing clothing, Nino would wear out anything she made him no matter how bad it looked. In return, Marinette would always listen to any music he tried to make and tell him her opinion. It was due to this friendship that either learned how to branch out and befriend other people. Eventually, it wasn’t just the two of them anymore. They may have made other friends, but they always had each other’s back. 

**There's a light I see, but it's far in the distance**

**I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness**

**It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness**

“You know, sometimes I worried that you were to kind for the world,” Nino admitted, pulling out of the hug. “You like to help people, and I always worried you would help others more than you would help yourself. But I watched you become this confident person who didn’t put up with any of our classes bs, and I was worried that, as a result, you wouldn’t consider me your friend anymore. That I’d crossed some line there was no coming back from.” He smiled at her, nothing as bright as Marinette’s smile, but Nino felt oddly relaxed now, so the smile felt genuine. 

“You know, Nino, as much as I missed having my musical dork of a friend around—” she shoved him towards Adrien who quickly caught him before he could fall, “I think Adrien missed having you around more. I swear, every chance he got he mentioned how worried he was about you, about how he wanted to do something to help but wasn’t sure what he could do. He’s probably the happiest to have you back.” 

“I mean you’re not wrong, Princess,” Adrien replied, letting Nino go once he was steady on his feet. “Nino was my first friend. He was also the first person to stand up to my father for my sake. There’s never going to be another quite like him, and I’m happy he’s joining our self named 'Lila hates us' squad.” 

“Wait?” Nino had to backtrack. “I thought I was coming here to ask to join your band?” He looked at everyone in the room, clearly confused. “We haven’t actually discussed this yet.” 

“_You_ haven’t discussed it,” Luka informed from where he’d been watching everything, “but the members of Angel & Demon had a band meeting earlier this week to discuss a potential new member.” 

“As in, if you would like to join our ranks, the decision has already been made. You just have to agree or disagree.” 

“Okay okay okay. Hold on!” He waved his hands, trying to get everyone to quiet down while his mind processed everything. “Angel & Demon? As in the band that’s been rising in popularity lately? That Angel & Demon? That’s you guys?” 

“I’m Angel,” Marinette informed before pointing to her boyfriend, “And Damian is Demon. The name of the band wasn’t our idea, but Tim had already finalized it all before we could say anything about it.”

“It kinda grew on us as well, so we weren’t too mad,” Damian added. “Luka, Kagami, and Adrien joined shortly after we started because the five of us are a team and it didn’t feel right to not include them. Although, I suppose that the six of us are a team now, assuming you accept the offer.” 

“I think I would be crazy not to. Besides, I’ve always wanted to be in a band!” Adrien whooped behind them, throwing his arm over Nino’s shoulder in pure excitement. 

“Dude! This is going to be so awesome!” The blonde looked like an excited puppy. “Let me show you around!” He immediately started pulling Nino further into the building, and no one was feeling inclined to stop him. Let them be happy, besides, Nino probably needed a tour. He would be joining them there a lot more often now. 

**Singing oh, happiness**

“So—” Kagami began once the boys were out of hearing range. “Considering there are a few very well used training rooms in this place that he’s bound to notice, are we going to tell him about the whole superhero thing?” 

“We can. It doesn’t have to be immediate. You, Luka, and Damian don’t know him as well as Adrien and I do, so whenever we’re all in agreement, we can tell him. Besides, it might not be too much of a shock, he did have a run as Carapace for a while,” which was not something she should have expressed so casually considering the shocked reactions she instantly received from her team. 

**Singing oh, happiness**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and opinions. I'm not a mind reader, so you gotta tell me if you want me to know anything. Plus i like hearing from people.


	18. Got It In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is whipped. Too bad he's oblivious and doesn't really understand emotions 
> 
> "He's my best friend." 
> 
> "Sure Jan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not re-read this after initial editing so...sorry...

Luka arrived at A&D HQ late in the afternoon one Saturday expecting to have the whole place to himself. Kagami was spending the day with her grandmother. Damian had practically forced Marinette to join him for a hike since she’d been locking herself up to work on her design and needed fresh air. Nino was babysitting his siblings, and last he heard Adrien had a photoshoot. Luka was planning on practicing some of the chords for the new song in the studio that had been installed.

Planning is the keyword here. Upon arrival, he learned he was not the only person in the high rise according to the soft hum of the grand piano drifting through the air. A lot of the instruments were in soundproof rooms so the members could use them to practice while not disturbing anyone else who might also be in the building. The fact that Luka could hear it meant someone had left the door open and clearly wasn’t expecting anyone else to be coming through. And since said person was playing the piano, Luka assumed it was Adrien, that or some stranger broke in and got really distracted by the team's piano. Marinette had sent them selfies of her and Damian on their hike, and Nino had been spamming their chat with videos of his brother doing hilariously stupid things. With the other two piano players accounted for, it left only one option. Upon further investigation, Luka found their resident cat boy sitting on the bench tapping out a tune he hadn’t heard before.

“That sounds nice,” he voiced after listening for a little while. Adrien must have been in the zone because he jumped back and fell off the bench. It was hard to sneak up on Adrien, so as Luka looked down, clearly amused by how the situation played out, he was also a little concerned. “You’re acting like you're up to something.”

“Me? Up to something?” Adrien laughed, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs, which might have looked normal if it weren’t for the fact that his back and head were flat on the ground while his legs draped over the top of the bench. “I was just chilling. My shoot got canceled, so I figured I would take advantage of what I thought was going to be an empty clubhouse.”

“Yeah, I came here to practice as well. I also need to replace one of my strings and we have some stocked up in one of the supply rooms.”

“Did anyone else come?”

“Nope! I’m all by my lonesome.” Luka placed his guitar case on the floor beside the piano before easily swiping Adrien’s legs off the bench and taking a seat. The blonde huffed in annoyance, but Luka ignored him in exchange for the sheet music that was propped up on the stand. “Is this what you were playing when I walked in?” because there really was no telling with any of the piano players. They all had several songs memorized, not that Luka was any different. He’d memorized plenty of songs on his guitar over the years.

“It's just something I’m working on.”

“You’re writing a song?” Because on closer inspection it was clear that all the notes had been drawn onto the score.

“Kind of? I have the words, but I’ve never been that great at actually piecing together a tune myself.” The lyrics in question were right next to the score sheet. They were nice lyrics and it was obvious they were written for someone specific. Luka stored that little tidbit of information away for now.

“I guess your lucky that one of your best friends happens to write songs in his free time. I wrote all the songs for Kitty Section when I was still with them, so I can probably help you here.” He glanced over the notes and settled his hands on the keys before playing what Adrien already had written out. The model shot up to his feet and stared wide-eyed.

“You can play the piano?”

“I go to school for music, Adrian. I specialize in bass and guitar, but I’m decent with all the core instruments. I don’t compare to you or Damian, but I know enough.”

“That’s amazing!” Luka moved over to Adrien could join him on the piano bench. They sat together, and Luka listened as Adrien played through what he already had. The model was selling himself short on his actual songwriting abilities. There was a certain tone to it and if Luka closed his eyes and listened he could almost see the kind of environment it would create. He could see the color this tone gave up.

“It’s wistful but encouraging. It sets a certain mood and is trying to express something specific. I don’t know if that’s what you’re aiming for, but if it is, you’re on the right track.”

“Yeah, something like that. It’s just a bunch of chords though. I’m not entirely sure how to integrate the words.”

“Did you have a place in the score where you planned for the lyrics to start?” Adrien pointed out a section on the music sheet which Luka took note of as he grabbed the paper with the lyrics. “The good news is you have a lot of varying chords, which gives your vocals a little more freedom of range. Sometimes you have songs where the note is meant to match the pitch the word is sung at, but you don't seem to be setting it up like that. You play, I’ll try something with the lyrics.” Luka set his phone out to record before motioning for Adrien to start playing.

**Holding back the flood in**

**This skyscraper town**

**You gave all that sweat and blood**

**Now you think you're gonna drown**

Adrien was incredibly grateful for Luka’s help. They’d accomplished more in the last hour than Adrien had in the past few days. He’d come to the penthouse for a change of atmosphere because working in his room was slowly driving him crazy. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to write a song, but once he began he refused to stop. It wasn’t like he was doing this for fun. There was a reason behind it and he planned on seeing it through.

Luka didn’t know this, but he was writing it for Nino. It wasn’t anything big, but Adrien wanted to do something for his friend. It was clear the break up with Alya was affecting him. On top of the breakup, his videos online were being targeted by hate commenters that Adrien didn’t doubt Lila was behind. Nino had been trying to pretend like everything was okay, but Adrien saw straight through it. He’d been discouraged lately, not just by everything that happened in class with Ayla, and it was reflecting in his music.

Adrien didn’t know how to express how amazing Nino was, but he was going to try.

** You can't tell that you're bigger**

** Than the sea that you're sinking in**

**And you don't know what you**

** Got but you got it at your fingertips**

While Adrien wasn’t Nino’s first friend, Nino was Adrien’s. He’d been so excited when Nino asked him to hang out after class during his first week at school. Had he skipped out on a photoshoot specifically to do just that? Totally. He had no regrets. Most people tried to approach him because he was already famous as a model or because they wanted something, but Nino looked past it all immediately and Adrien could not have been more appreciative.

He knows the beginning must not have been easy for Nino. Adrien, while trained in the etiquette of higher society, had no idea how to actually be friends with anyone. A lot of people Adrien interacted with were older than him. If he did any gigs with other models his age, most were stuck-up or self-absorbed. There was a very specific tone you had to maintain with people in that circle, so that’s what Adrien knew. He was careful and calculated about what came out of his mouth as to not offend anyone or get on their bad sides. Impressions are hard to change in that circle of influence and Adrien had to make sure not to damage his father’s name. So no, Adrien had no idea how to be a casual friend with someone. Nino had to practically teach him from the ground up.

**Ooh, you got it in you**

Adrien wasn’t used to physical affection. He was embarrassed to say that he flinched and went stock still the first time Nino threw his arm around his shoulder. Nino had immediately backed off and apologized profusely for making him uncomfortable, but Adrien had just been confused. The only person to ever cling to him had been Chloe, but he’d allowed that more out of polite courtesy. This was different though. Adrien had managed to beat a high score on a video game at the arcade (a game they’d been switching off playing for the last hour) when Nino had done it.

“I didn’t mean to make you panic!” Nino had said at the time. “I was just celebrating with you, I didn’t realize that might make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m just not used to anyone doing something like that. I wasn’t uncomfortable, just surprised.”

“Well, maybe we can like…build up to it or something. How about a high five for now!” to which Nino help up both hands, and Adrien responded by mimicking him in their celebration.

**Ooh, you got it in you**

Nino was sad when their plans got canceled due to a new photoshoot, but he never blamed Adrien for it. He never got mad either. He’d canceled plans with other people in his father’s social circle and they hadn’t responded well. With Nino, he’d just sigh and say, ‘maybe some other time’ and then casually spam Adrien’s phone with Meme’s. He almost got in trouble at a shoot once for looking at his phone so often.

Adrien’s father caught on to what was happening and wasn’t happy with Adrien’s friendship, but Nino wouldn’t go down without a fight. Before Nino, Adrien had never seen someone actually stand up to his father and succeed. It was amazing really. Adrien couldn’t bring himself to do it. His father held a tight rein on every aspect of his life, so for Nino to essentially say “screw your color-coded calendar, I’m throwing my best friend a party in your front yard and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Let’s just say Adrien’s world got a little brighter that day. Sure, he could be himself as Chat Noir, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t need someone to fight for him as Chat. He could be as wild and goofy as he wanted so long as he got the job done. It wasn’t like that when the mask came off though. School was a step in the right direction, but having Nino stand up for him like that? It’s like a little bit of the color he gained when he became Chat slipped into the monotone world he lived as Adrien.

Things became more colorful and exciting with Nino at his side. It’s why Adrien couldn’t sit by and do nothing with the knowledge that his friend was going through a hard time.

**When the lights go out and**

** Leave you standing in the dark**

** No one ever told you**

** This would be so hard**

** I know you think your fire is burning out**

** But I still see you shining through**

** You got it in you**

Nino had been a light in the darkness during the period Adrien had to appease Lila or risk being pulled from school. He hadn’t understood why it was happening, and he hadn’t felt comfortable around Lila ever, but at least Nino had still been there. It’s not like they never talked before the situation developed, but it became clear early on that association with Marinette resulted in social ostracization, and Nino was trying to make Alya happy. As long as Marinette wasn't with the two of them, then they were okay to hang out, but even that was limited. So really, the only good thing about having to make Lila happy was that Nino was there as well.

They both knew Lila had a tendency to exaggerate, although Nino had learned early on not to comment on it. So, they would sit together during gatherings and whisper back and forth about what parts of her story were true, or if any of it was true. They would crack jokes and then try to stifle their own laughter so others wouldn’t notice and ask them about it. Being around Lila sucked, but being with Nino was something he looked back at fondly.

The thing that hurt the most was that Lila always promised Nino help with his music by promising to introduce him to some famous something or another. Adrien wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up, but there was a gleam of excitement in his eyes whenever Lila brought it up, and Adrien couldn’t bring it in himself to snuff it out. So he smiled and asked around his own network for any music influencers who would be willing to help when Lila’s promises eventually fell through.

**Not everything you hear**

**Should sound like the truth**

**'Cause nobody else's words**

**Can define you**

Nino was amazing at music. He'd had been slipping Adrien mixtapes and new songs he’d made since they first became friends. Not because Nino was hopping Adrien might pass it on to someone important, but because Nino genuinely valued Adrien’s opinion. It was one of the things Adrien admired about him. He accepted all sorts of criticism on his work, he was a budding artist, after all, he would be a fool not to, but Nino was confident in his own style. Others would suggest he change his sound to better reach a certain crowd, but Nino had his own style and it was one he was going to stick to and improve upon. He was confident in his work and a hard worker and there was nothing quite as stunning as seeing Nino behind the turntable smiling like he’d won the lottery because everybody at the party was genuinely enjoying his sound.

Adrien never really understood why his classmates called him the sunshine child when Nino was literally standing right there.

**Maybe you don't see it but you're**

**Quicker than the world can spin**

**You should know what you got**

**'Cause you got it at your fingertips**

Nino was classically trained as well, it was one of the few reasons Adrien’s Father had allowed their friendship to continue. Nino had snuck in one of Adrien’s windows during the weekend, since walking through the front door was not an option. They were planning on hanging out in Adrien’s room, but somehow they both ended up at the piano playing a classical piece together.

Adrien was a good piano player. He’d been playing since he was a child, but he always felt like he was lacking something. When he started playing with Nino, they'd intended to just have a fun time, but Nino got into the music (as he always did, and Adrien loved watching him fall into a music zone). Slowly Adrien's playing died off as he sat there and watched Nino. There was something in his sound that just…reached out and grabbed Adrien’s heart. An emotion he couldn’t quite place, but he felt it and it made his heart skip a beat. Like whatever feeling Nino was trying to convey, was being transferred into his body. It was beautiful and stunning, and when the DJ had finished playing, he’d practically lept out of his chair.

Gabriel Agrest had apparently been standing in the doorway for the entirety of Nino's performance. His face was stoic, as neutral as it always was. Both teens expected to be yelled at since Nino technically wasn’t supposed to be there, but instead--

“Mr. Lahiffe, next time you intend to visit my son, please use the front door as opposed to sneaking in elsewhere,” and then he’ walked away. It was a moment before either boy reacted, staring at the now empty doorway, then at each other.

“Dude, I think my father just approved of you!” Adrien realized, which was promptly followed by him tackling Nino to the ground in a hug because that was a very big deal.

**When the lights go out and**

**Leave you standing in the dark**

**No one ever told you**

**This would be so hard**

**I know you think your fire is burning out**

**But I still see you shining through**

**You got it in you**

“Is this your first time writing a song?” Luka asked as they nearly finished everything up. It was late in the afternoon, and they’d been working non-stop since Luka had arrived early in the day. 

“Yeah, it is. I don’t know if it’s any good, but I wanted to do something. Nino always tried to cheer me up when I was upset by playing something he’d made, so I figured I could try to do the same.” 

“You must care for him a lot.” Luka hummed, playing the closing chords for the song. Adrien smiled as many memories popped to mind. His chest felt light and warm when I thought back on all the good times. 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend! Of course, I care about him!” Luka laughed as he listened to Adrien continue to talk about his best friend. This poor, oblivious boy was so horribly whipped and he didn’t even know it. Luka pushed the observation aside and changed the topic. 

“So, when are you going to play the song for him?” He asked, which resulted in Adrien going beet red because, while he wanted to make something for his friend, that fact that he would actually have to play it for Nino completely slipped his mind. 

“I’ll—uh—I’ll get back to you on that one.” He said, trying and failing to hide his nerves and embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment, and thank you to those who have left comments. I read all of them and reply when I can. It's always encouraging to hear y'all's thoughts on the story. 
> 
> next chapter brings us back to school and Alya has some words to share.


	19. Bury a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya proves that you can always cause more damage to an already burned brige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of suicide

** What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? **

** What are you wondering? What do you know? **

** Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? **

** When we all fall asleep, where do we go? **

You know those days where you wake up and know it’s going to be a bad day? Marinette had been having quite a few of those as of late and honestly, she was getting tired of them. Still, she woke up and got ready for the day. Ideally, she’d have liked to wait for Adrien to arrive so they could walk into the building together, but she was supposed to check in with the school advisor this morning so she could report the progress on her new dress, as well as turn in any receipts. She just wanted to get this all over with. The school day couldn’t come and go fast enough. 

The good news was this would be the first time that everyone, minus Damian, was in class together. Between the destruction of Marinette’s dress, and everything that happened between Nino and Alya, Adrien had been the only constant in the classroom (which was such a blessing considering he was the designated note supplier). Maybe that’s why Marinette felt so unnerved. Because today was the first day they were all back after a weekend of bullshit because apparently, Marinette’s ladybug luck did not expand to her social life. 

And really now, Marinette should try to monetize her intuition because as soon as she stepped through the front doors, she came face to face with a fuming Alya. 

“Good morning Alya,” she greeted preparing herself for the worst. “I didn’t know you came to school this early.” 

“Cut it with the niceties. I have a bone to pick with you.” Marinette signed, deflating slightly at the reporter’s tone. It was way too early for this, and Marinette did not have enough hours of sleep to muster the energy to pretend to care about whatever was about to happen. As far as she was concerned, any relationship she had with Alya, or any potential there might have been to rebuild their broken bridge, was burned down the moment that first drop of spray-paint hit her dress. 

** Say it, spit it out, what is it exactly **

** You're payin'? Is the amount cleanin' you out, am I satisfactory? **

** Today, I'm thinkin' about the things that are deadly **

** The way I'm drinkin' you down **

** Like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me **

“Alya, I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Don’t think for one second I’m not aware of your involvement in the vandalization of my dress.” 

“Oh please, you deserved that.” It was probably a good thing Damian hadn’t started school yet, because if he was within the vicinity, he’d have somehow managed to overhear that little comment and Alya would have been found in a ditch somewhere a month in the future. “After everything you did to Lila, you can’t honestly believe Karma wasn’t going to catch up to you.” 

“You can’t honestly believe karma’s not going to catch up to  _ you _ , right?” 

“She already did and I’m staring right at her.” And now Marinette was lost. This wasn’t entirely about her dress, she was picking up on that, but she wasn’t sure—“I know Nino broke up with me because of you!” 

“What?” Any remaining pretense of decency washed out of Marinette like a wave. She stared, that hesitant smile she’d been wearing dropping into a frown. Damian would have been impressed by the switch in attitude, especially based on the way Alya took a single step back. 

“I know Nino broke up with me because of you!” 

“No no no. I heard you the first time. I just—I’m having a hard time comprehending the rubbish that just spilled out of your mouth. Why in the name of Ladybug, would you even believe I had anything to do with your relationship failing?” She was impressed at how level she was keeping her tone, or maybe she was so good at it due to years of suppressing her emotions. 

“Oh please! Everyone knows that Nino had a thing for you before we started dating, and there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s how you heard of my involvement with the—” she waved her hand in the direction of the art room as if saying the crime out loud was too much— “Obviously, as payback, you seduced him!” 

** Step on the glass, staple your tongue (ahh) **

** Bury a friend, try to wake up (ah ahh) **

** Cannibal class, killing the son (ahh) **

** Bury a friend, I wanna end me **

“I seduced him?” she repeated before bursting into laughter “oh wow! I already knew how ridiculous you could be, but this is a whole new level! And let me guess, Alya, the person who told you I was to blame was Lila, right?” 

“So what if it was? She saw Nino with you!” 

“Because Adrien was with me! They’re friends, Alya, or did you conveniently forget that little tidbit of information so you could craft your own little tall tale? I’m so sorry Lila saw Nino, Adrien, and I hanging out together after he had a devastating break-up and I had a pretty devastating vandalism of a project I poured  _ hours _ into! What did you think was going to happen? He was going to wallow alone in his room until he realized he’d made a mistake? Usually, when something devastating happens, you fall back on your friends.” 

“He’s not your friend! Outside of Adrien, no one in this school is your friend. People barley even like you!” 

“Oh, is that what you think?” 

“Why would they? Your nothing but a bully!” 

“Says the girl who Vandalized a school project and then lied her way out of trouble!” 

“I had nothing to do with that.” 

“You’re not going to fool me Alya, so don’t bother trying.” 

“Like anyone would believe you even if you tried to out me! You have a reputation, Marinette, and after today everyone is going to know that not only are you a liar and a bully, but you’re also a man-stealer!” 

** What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? **

** What are you wondering? What do you know? **

** Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? **

** When we all fall asleep, where do we go? **

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to process everything that had just been said. Why couldn’t she get a break? What did she do to deserve this? Who had she wronged in a past life? She was tired. She was so so tired. She just wanted to move past everything, but nothing was ever that simple was it?

“You know, I told myself that I would treat everyone here with at least a bit a civility,” Marinette began tossing all pretenses of kindness out the door, not that there was much left. “I’m over pretending to tolerate you, Alya. I’ve done my best to stay out of your way for the entire term. I’ve stayed away from Lila for the whole term. I’ve done nothing to deserve this treatment you’re giving me, and I’m not going to take it anymore!” 

“You don’t really think you're innocent in all of this—” 

“I’m talking right now,” Marinette hissed, leveling the reporter with the  _ look _ . It was straight out of Damian’s playbook, but that didn’t matter. Marinette was small and came off as non-threatening, but she would throw hands if it really came down to it. Actually, she would destroy you verbally before she ever threw a punch. “I am so tired of dealing with all of this shit! Yeah sure, I sat back and took it at the beginning because I didn’t know better. I thought I still had a chance of staying friends with everyone, so I just took all your abuse like a champ. Unfortunately for you, I’ve learned better since then, so this is it. This is the final straw.”

** Keep you in the dark, what had you expected? **

** Me to make you my art and make you a star **

** And get you connected? **

** I'll meet you in the park, I'll be calm and collected **

** But we knew right from the start that you'd fall apart **

** 'Cause I'm too expensive **

“I had nothing to do with you and Nino breaking up. In fact, while I don’t know the whole situation, I can say with certainty that he told you why he broke up with you when he broke up with you. Do you know why I can say that Ayla?” the reporter didn’t get the chance to respond. “Because I’ve known Nino much longer than you have. You’ve been here a few years, I’ve known him since we were kids. He wouldn’t just leave you hanging with no explanation. You know why he broke up with you, but you refuse to take responsibility for any of your actions so obviously, it wasn’t your own actions to blame for you two falling apart, but someone else entirely. I might have put up with your shit for the past few years, but not anymore. If you can’t grow up and realize that your own action caused your break-up, that’s on you, but I’m not going to sit here and let you shift the blame onto me so you can feel better about yourself!” 

“I’m not shifting the blame!” 

“Oh? Then what are you doing right now, Alya? What proof do you have that I did anything you accused me of other than what Lila told you? What proof do you have that I did anything you’ve ever accused me of other than Lila’s word? I thought we were friends, but you turned on me at the drop of a hat. Don’t think I don’t know why. Lila had bigger and better connections, right? She promised internships and opportunities you didn’t think I might be able to help you get. So, get in Lila’s good graces, right? You can kick start your career? Or maybe you really are that gullible?” 

“You don’t know what you talking about!” 

“I don’t know what I’m talking about huh? What about you? Your blogs become nothing but a glorified tabloid. I would only have to make a few calls, and not only would your site be taken down, but I know at least three different people who would sue you for slander.” 

“As if you have the power.” 

“You know who my clients are, Alya. You know I do have the power, and it’s by the grace of no one but myself that I haven’t dragged your name through the mud.” Marinette was small, but she towered over Alya at the moment. She stood straighter and held more confidence than Alya had ever witnessed and the reporter didn’t know how to handle it. Marinette didn’t usually fight back, and yet. “It’s by the grace of no one buy myself that I haven’t hit you with a harassment lawsuit of my own,” Marinette hissed. 

That statement forced Alya out of her shock and she laughed. “Harassment? As if. If anyone would be sued for harassment it’s you. You’re a bully and I don’t know why you keep getting away with it.” 

** Your talk'll be somethin' that shouldn't be said out loud **

** Honestly, I thought that I would be dead by now (Wow) **

** Calling security, keepin' my head held down **

** Bury the hatchet or bury your friend right now **

The smile that settled onto Marinette’s face felt unnatural. It was sinister and didn’t belong there. It was also brief before her expression returned to the precious anger. 

“You don’t realize how awful you are, huh?” Because Marinette had a list and evidence of all of the harassment she’d experienced. If she wanted to sue, she certainly had the means. “You don’t realize that because of how you treated me, because you bought into all the times Lila accused me of bullying her without any proof, I actually considered suicide.” Marinette actually found some joy from witnessing the blood drain from Alya’s face. “Not only did you isolate me and turn all of my friends against me, but you continuously harassed me in what you believed to be some twisted form of retribution for all the shit Lila claimed I did. You ruined my sketchbook multiple times, pushed me down stairs, tripped me up, called me names. You spread rumors about me around the school that caused me to potentially end up suspended or worse, you spammed my professional website with hate reviews out of spite. You isolated me to the point where I couldn’t even bring myself to like myself. Clearly, I was as bad as you were claiming me to be. You assault me so relentlessly with your accusations, I was starting to doubt myself. Maybe I was actually doing all this without even realizing it. I wasn’t even sure anymore. And it’s not like I had anyone who I could talk to anymore, you made sure of that. Any association with Marinette Dupain-Cheng would result in said person also becoming a target of your harassment. You forced me into a dark place, Alya, one I almost didn’t come back from. That was all you. Now tell me. Did I deserve that?” 

Alya’s anger had slowly been draining out of her as Marinette continued to list out everything she’d done. It had been justified in Alya’s eyes, and Marinette had been fine, right? She’d gotten quiet in class, but she had always been on the quiet side. 

“Did I deserve that, Alya? What would you have done if one day I stopped showing up to school? If I never came back. Would you push the blame off on someone else like your trying to do right now with your break up with Nino? Do you really think you’re that incapable of any wrongdoing?” 

“I—”

** For the debt I owe, gotta sell my soul **

** 'Cause I can't say no, no, I can't say no **

** Then my limbs all froze and my eyes won't close **

** And I can't say no, I can't say no **

“Thankfully my parents are observant. Thankfully I tell them almost everything. They knew something was wrong, and they did what they could to help. The only thing they could think of was to send me to stay with my godfather during one of our breaks. Turns out that was the best thing that could have happened because for once I was finally able to see that the situation that you all were putting me through wasn’t normal. And if the price of me learning how to say no and stand up for myself was losing the people who I thought were supposed to be my friend, then so be it. I have better friends now; ones who won’t guilt me into doing favors, who won’t turn on me when something bigger and shinier shows up. I made friends who taught me what real friends are actually supposed to be like, Alya. I wonder if you can say that same about Lila.” 

** Step on the glass, staple your tongue (ahh) **

** Bury a friend, try to wake up (ah ahh) **

** Cannibal class, killing the son (ahh) **

** Bury a friend, I wanna end me **

Marinette was satisfied with the now speechless Alya. There was very little she could say at this point that could fix this situation or make it better. Actually, there was nothing she could say. 

“Someday, Alya, you’re going to think about asking me for a favor on the assumption that we were once friends. When that time comes, I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember what I’m going to say. There is absolutely nothing you could ever say or do that will convince me to forgive you. There is nothing you could ever say or do to make me consider ever being your friend again. And from this point forward, it’s in your best interest to stay away from me and my friends, because I will not be taking your abuse anymore. I promise you that you’re the one who will end up with the short straw should I ever decide to take any form of action against you.” 

With that, Marinette adjusted her bag on her shoulder, turned on her heel, and left. She woke up knowing today would be a bad day, so she might as well make something good out of it by working on her dress. She’d been given exemptions from school and she planned to use them. 

** What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? **

** What are you wondering? What do you know? **

** Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? **

** When we all fall asleep, where do we go? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i did a very limited edit of everything. A couple of read throughs, a run through grammarly. 
> 
> Two more chapters until Damian starts school. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment. Leave a whole essay if you'd like. You'd be surprised how much motivation they can give me to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Graduated College...Got a job...Been busy.

Adrien and Damian had arrived at the front steps of the school just in time to watch Marinette storm away from them. They shared a look of confusion before Adrien clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Good luck,” is all he said before dashing up the stairs. Damian scowled at his fleeting form. 

“What a traitor.” 

“Well, she is your girlfriend,” Kaalki hummed from where she was hiding in his hood. “Seems like this might be a boyfriend's responsibility.” 

“No one asked you, and I would have gone to her without you suggesting it.” He trailed behind Marinette at a distance, observing before taking further action. She was heading towards the penthouse, so he wasn’t worried if he lost her in the morning crowd, since the odds are high he’d find her in her sewing room. Still, “Does that look like a sad sad or an angry sad? Like immediate intervention upsetness, or give her a little space to calm down upsetness?” 

“You’re the one with glasses, Damian.”

“Fake glasses—” Kaalki feigned offense at the suggestion, hitting her user on the side of the neck in retaliation. 

“Fake? Those are designer glasses! How dare you assume anything I would provide is fake!” 

“Fake as in non-prescription, Kaalki. Not Fake like a cheap knock off. Besides, I would be offended if you allowed me to wear some low-class trinket after how much you talk about only wanting to work with famous people.” 

“Well, as long as you understand.” Damian rolled his eyes but was still smiling. It was weird having a constant companion hiding somewhere on his person. Sure, when they were back at the Agreste manor, Kalkki and Plagg hung around each other doing gods knows what, but for the most part, the kwami stuck close to Damian. He wouldn’t deny that he like it. They’d had some good conversation during their brief time together. 

“I wonder what happened?” Damian questioned, noting how Marinette was taking a longer route to the penthouse. “I know it’s been a rough couple of days,” which was a massive understatement, “but it’s barely even eight. What could have happened?” 

“That is a question for her and not me. I can get you from one place to another. Unfortunately, I cannot read minds for you. Still, you probably know her well enough to be able to guess what might be wrong. You are dating, and don’t even try to pretend for a second that you're not head over heels for her.” 

“Why would I pretend that I’m not? Marinette is probably one of the best things to come into my life. I’ve known her for nearly two years now, and I’ve loved every moment of it.”

“That’s quite a while to know someone.” 

“Says the mini-god who’s existed for centuries.” 

“I didn’t get the chance to see her much other than what I heard of her through the grapevine of other Kwami, but I have to say, Spots really is impressive. Tikki once admitted she considered Marinette to be the best Ladybug wielder she’d ever assisted. You wouldn’t think it at first glance.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. That’s one of the things I love about her. She’s so unassuming that people naturally underestimate her. Although I guess it’s not entirely her fault.” Damian recalled the first time he’d met her. It had been at the leadership conference, and while Marinette had been a nervous wreck, there was underlying confidence shining just under the surface. It’s why Damian stuck around at first. He was curious how someone who seemed so timid could still give off an air of absolute authority. “Marinette’s grown a lot in the time I’ve known her, it’s impressive.” 

** She says that every time I close my eyes it feels like I could disappear **

** I could overflow an ocean with the cavalcade of all my tears **

** And I know I sound dramatic, but that's just how it feels **

** I've been holdin' to the notion that I'll find something real **

The first time Damian and Marinette met was when she’d literally mowed him over on the way to Wayne tower. He’d walked down the street to get a coffee and a scone, and was heading back because his father wanted him to mingle with the students who would be there for the next few weeks. He hadn’t been paying much attention, more focused on how he was going to survive two full weeks with people he already knew he wouldn’t want to be around when he suddenly found himself on the ground. It only took a moment to reorient himself, and he was staring at a small French girl apologizing to him in rapid-fire French. 

“It’s okay,” he replied in her native tongue, as he pushed himself onto his feet and offered his hand to the girl in question. The first thing he noticed was she was small--smaller than he was--so how the hell had she managed to plow him into the ground like that? And wait, she’s still talking. 

“I’m so so so so sorry!” she kept saying on repeat. “My class left me at our hotel by mistake. I guess someone told my teacher I was on the bus? I’ve been running around trying to find my way to Wayne Tower for the leadership conference.” 

“Wait wait. Backtrack. Your teacher left you alone in Gotham? Aka, one of the largest crime capitals of the world?” And sure, the next two weeks were probably the safest Gotham would be for the entire year, but it’s not like her teacher knew that. “You do know this city is dangerous.” 

“You do know I’m from Paris, right?” She’d said as if that was all the explanation he needed, which it wasn’t. Damian was very confused. What was happening in Paris that wouldn’t leave her at least a little nervous to be alone on the streets of Gotham?

“I’m actually heading to Wayne Tower right now. I’m supposed to be participating in the leadership conference per my father’s request. I can escort you until you find your class again.” 

“Would you? Thank you so much!” And then she smiled, and it was the brightest thing Damian had seen in a long time. It was that kind of all-encompassing smiling that didn’t belong in Gotham. Or maybe it’s exactly what the city needed. It didn’t matter, Damian wanted to see this girl smile like that more. 

I’m Damian,” he began, holding out a hand. “Damian Wayne. My father is actually hosting the conference.” And just as quick as it came, the smile was gone, replaced by a red face and a look of horror.

“Oh my god, I just ran over my host son. Are you okay? Did anything get damaged?” She began fussing over him and his clothes, which caused him to laugh. It wasn’t the normal reaction when people found out he was a Wayne. Usually they became nervous or immediately tried to suck up to him. “Oh gosh! I haven’t told you my name! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! It’s an absolute honor to meet you! I hope we can be friends.” 

“Friends?” 

“I’m not gonna lie, you kinda look like you might need a friend. Not that you look depressed or anything, it’s just a feeling. Or maybe it’s like a sixth sense. Like we can sense other people like us?”

“People who need a friend?” 

“Yes!” she smiled again. “Of course this is super out of the blue and I totally understand if you never want to talk to me again once we get to where we're going. Also, I realize I’m rambling and am going to stop talking now. Thank you for showing me the way!” Damian couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. 

“You’re pretty interesting, Marinette. I guess we can give friendship a shot, although I should warn you I’m not very good at it.” 

“I thought I was good at it, but I’m not so certain anymore.” Which meant what exactly? Marinette seemed like the kind of person who would be surrounded by people. She was like a cool breeze on a hot day. 

Damian wasn’t certain about the whole friendship thing until they arrived at the conference and met up with the French class Marinette belonged to. A class that immediately yelled at her for trying to get attention, and for making them all look bad, even though it wasn’t her fault she’d missed her bus. The responsibility here lied solely on their teacher for not checking that Marinette was physically present herself. Still, seeing someone who seemed so bright and bubbly immediately shrink in on herself as soon as her classmates started yelling at her? Yeah, Damian wasn’t about to stand aside and let that happen. 

And he figured it would work out. His father had requested he mingle with other students, but he never implied he couldn’t mingle with one single student. 

** And I just want to be wanted **

** I could use a little love sometimes **

** I just need to be needed **

** Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind **

It was only a couple months later when Marinette and Damian met in person again. Sure, they’d been talking after the conference, but seeing someone in person and texting them were not the same. They hadn’t expected to meet in person either. Marinette had shown up on the front steps of the manor with her luggage and a look of absolute bafflement when Damian answered the door.

“Marinette?” 

“Uh…hi?” 

“What are you—” The door swung open even further as Alfred stepped out, throwing his arms out. 

“Starlight!” he practically sang as he pulled Marinette into a hug. Marinette eagerly returned it, and suddenly everything clicked. Alfred had mentioned his goddaughter was going to be spending some of the summer with them as a request of her parents. Bruce had been okay with it, and all the residents of the manor were aware they were going to have an extra guest, but somehow, no one had bothered to find out the name of this supposed goddaughter. Not that it was surprising. Most of the batboys knew better than to go snooping into Alfred’s personal life unless it was an absolute emergency. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here yet?” Alfred said. “Your flight was supposed to land in another hour and a half.” 

“I was upgraded to an earlier flight. They overbooked, and since I was already there, they asked if I wanted to go ahead and switch to the earlier flight.” She shrugged. 

“You should have told me, I would have come to pick you up.” 

“I didn’t want to be a bother. Besides, my English is decent enough. It was just a matter of getting a cab to take me here.” She smiled at him, but it was different this time. It was smaller and almost forced. 

“Are you okay?” The words left Damian’s mouth before he thought better. Marinette looked a little puzzled, but gave him that sad excuse of a smile and nodded her head.

“I’m fine, just a little tired.” A partial lie. She was tired from the flight, true. She was fine, false. Damian had told that lie enough times to spot it on the moon without a telescope. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what. 

“Are you okay?” She countered, snapping Damian from his thoughts. He was scowling, not at her specifically, but it likely looked like it. “I didn’t realize that Alfred worked for you, I’m sorry for intruding in your house.” 

“You’re not intruding, Marinette. We could fit many more people in this building then what currently occupies it. I’m glad you’re here. I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Adrien’s going to be jealous.” 

“Adrien is going to laugh at us for not realizing that you were coming to the manor before you were literally standing on my doorstep.” The laugh that left her lips was light and airy, even if brief, and the small smile that accompanied it looked a little less fake than it had moments before. 

“Right, well why don’t I show you to your room so that you can get some rest before dinner?” He grabbed her bags for her and immediately started to lead, listening in as She and Alfred talked about family and how everyone was doing. 

** She said I'm gonna let you in on a little tiny secret **

** We all want to be wanted **

** I'ma let you in it really ain't a secret **

** We all want to be wanted **

** (We all want to be) **

For most of the trip, Damian did not leave Marinette’s side. He accompanied her around Gotham, carrying fabric as she hopped in and out of shops, taking her out for lunch. To say he surprised his siblings was an understatement. He wanted Marinette to return to the same Marinette that he’d met. The one with the smile like the sun. So, if he had to lift her spirits singlehandedly, he would do just that. Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. 

He’d underestimated the pure chaos that is his family, but Marinette seemed to thrive in it. Dick knew something was off and always seemed to be able to get her to sit down and talk with him. Not to mention he learned how good she was with acrobatics and they got along like fire to a match. Tim found a crime buddy. Damian would find the two in one of the study’s, Tim going over a case and reading the details out loud to Marinette, who was working on her designs or summer work. Every now and then, Marinette would point something out that Tim looked over, he'd re-evaluate all the evidence, and the cycle would begin again. It was usually during those nights neither of them could sleep, and Damian often found Marinette asleep on one of the couches come the next morning. Jason wasn’t even being sneaky when he invited Marinette to spar as a means to help her blow off energy. He also might have taught her how to shoot a gun, much to everyones dismay. 

** I'm countin' up my karma and I think it's time I cash it in **

** Tired of livin' in a shadow of a mountain of what might've been **

** And I know I sound dramatic but that's just how it feels **

** I've been looking for somebody to tell me that I'm real **

Little by little Marinette was getting back to the way she was when they met, but that wasn’t enough. Not really. Sure she was doing better now, but what about when she went back home? Damian had no doubt that the issue had something to do with those idiots in her class, and as they got towards the end of the summer, He decided enough was enough. The two of them went on a hike outside Gotham to watch the sunrise. As they sat near the cliff, waiting for morning to arrive, Damian asked the question. 

“You seem a lot happier now than when you first arrived, but I have to know. What happened that got you into such a bad place?” Marinette huffed a little laugh. 

“I always forget you aren’t one for subtly.” 

“Subtly leads to miscommunication and misunderstandings. It’s better to ask the question straight forward and get an answer or a rejection. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m not about to force you to talk, but it’s been obvious. When I saw you off after the conference you were in high spirits. You seemed much happier back then than you are now. I might not be the best with emotions, but I’m not blind to them.”

“I know. I wasn’t in the best place. It’s why my parents had me come here for the break.” Marinette curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on top of her legs as she stared off into the distance. “When we got back to Paris, Lila picked up on the bullying. Despite your intervention, she managed to convince the class that I convinced Gabriel she was a bad influence on Adrien and as a result, she lost her job as a model. Since I messed with her source of livelihood, my classmates thought it only fair to return the favor by trashing my website with negative comments. I had a lot of new commission canceled as a result. My usuals obviously didn’t believe a word they said, but still. I’m trying to make a name for myself—build a brand—and for them to trash it like that? Lila could get work as a model with a different agency, I can’t just restart my brand.  Adrien denied a restraining order against Lila. As much as he probably wanted one, he knew that it would cause more trouble for me than it would for Lila. Still, his father finds enough reasons to keep him from class. He still swings my place regularly, since Gabriel seems more than happy to let him come over, especially if we’re working on schoolwork, but I’m still left alone at school most days. It’s just hard, ya know?” Damian didn’t really know, but he nodded anyway. “I just want to be wanted. They used to be my friends and I’d like to think they were my friends because of me and not what I could get them, but the more time that passes, the harder it is to get away from that thought. What if they were only friends with me so they could use my own skills and influence for their own benefit? Were they ever really my friends?”

** I just want to be wanted (oh) **

** I could use a little love sometimes **

** I just need to be needed (oh) **

** Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind **

“If they weren’t that’s their own fault. People are selfish, I can understand that. I’m the son of a billionaire. The number of people who tried to befriend me due to money is too great for me to bother keeping track of. It’s also why I don’t have a lot of friends, but the friends I do have aren’t here for my father’s wealth. They stuck around because for some god awful reason they looked past all my angst and attitude and found someone they wanted to stand by. Are most of my friends crazy optimistic? Yeah, sorta, but at least I know that they’re here for me. The way I was raised led me to be suspicious of everyone. Trust was earned, not freely given, but you aren’t me. You give as an expression of love and people love gifts. Naturally, they’ll be drawn to the person who provide them with things they desire. Now, if those idiots in your class couldn’t see past your abilities to the bright ray of sunshine that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, then that’s on them and they aren’t worthy of having your friendship. They aren’t worth your time, and they sure as shit don’t deserve anything from you.” 

“I see you have some strong opinions.” 

“Trust me, if I came face to face with the people who made you so sad—” he hummed nonchalantly. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t be pleasant. You deserve better. You deserve people who want to be around you for you, not for what you can give them. And while I know we’re all an ocean away, know you have that in me and my family. Also know that if you need someone to disappear without a trace, Jason, Tim, and I are your go-to people.” 

She laughed at his last comment, smiling brightly. As she smiled, the sun pulled over the horizon and Damien liked to joke to himself that her smile had summoned the sunlight. Marinette would be okay. He would make sure of it.

** I said I'm gonna let you in on a little tiny secret **

** We all want to be wanted (yeah) **

** I'ma let you in it really ain't a secret **

** We all want to be wanted **

Damian arrived at the penthouse the team used as their base of operations. He had taken some time to walk around the area, giving Marinette space to cool down, but enough time had passed, and he wanted to check in on his girlfriend. She was exactly where he thought she would be; her sewing room. 

“You know you’re cute when you're mad.” He hummed leaning against the door frame as he watched his love. 

“I’m always cute, Damian.” 

“Yes, but you don’t get angry often. Somehow it just makes you more adorable.” 

“I can and will push you out a window,” She threatened jabbing her needed in his direction.” 

“The windows up here don’t open.” 

“I’m sure they could break with enough force.” 

“Perhaps, but we both know you love me too much to follow through with that threat.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a short hug. “So what’s got you so mad. Adrien and I saw you storm out of the school.” 

“Alya is dead to me.” 

“I thought she already was?” 

“No, before she was tolerable. I didn’t hate her and I didn’t necessarily want anything bad to happen to her. I’ve still been trying to get her to see that Lila is lying because frankly if she presented her blog to any legitimate journalist she would be laughed out of the field. But now? Let her burn. I don’t care.” 

“What did she do?”

“She accused me of causing her break-up because I seduced Nino.” Damian wasn’t sure what to do with that tidbit of information. Yeah, he already knew Marinette was stuck in a class of idiots, but damn. 

“Poor Nino. I guess he isn’t allowed to make any life decisions without you somehow being involved. Truly a sad existence.” 

“I’m just—” She set her material down with a huff. “I’m so over this. I try to be nice, not because they deserve it, but because that’s just who I am, and they just—” the waved her hand through the air as if it was explanation enough of the class's actions. 

“I’m surprised you even lasted this long. I’d have tossed all of them to the wind ages ago.” 

“Yes, but as you’ve pointed out before, we are fundamentally different people.” 

“Yeah, well maybe it’s time you pull a few more pages out of my book?” 

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I just know I don’t want to be at school right now. Since I’m caught up with all my work, I figured I might as well spend the day here.” 

“And since I don’t have any work due to not being in school yet, I think I’ll keep you company. Besides, any moment spent with you is a moment well lived.” 

“Has Jason been making you read poetry again?” 

“No…shut up.” Marinette laughed, her previous anger fading by the second. Damian was glad she’d been learning to stand up for herself, but he was happier to see her happy. He would make her feel wanted, and loved and anything else she desired as long as he got to see her smile like that. 

** We just want to be wanted **

** Oh yeah, want to be wanted **

** Oh yeah, want to be wanted **

** I could use a little love sometimes **

** I just need to be needed **

** Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEt me know what you thought. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but glad i can move on from it.


	21. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate the person, appreciate the skill.

** Beware, beware, be skeptical **

** Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold **

** Deceit so natural **

** But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning **

Today was the fated day. Today was the day Damian finally joined their class, and if it weren't for the fact that it would appear incredibly suspicious, Marinette would have been recording the first introductions on her phone. They had bets on this after all. In the eyes of Lila, Damian was fresh meat. 

** Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul? **

** No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals **

** Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick **

** Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks **

** So could you **

Mrs. Bustier walked him into the room a few minutes before class began and quieted everyone down. 

“Everybody, we have a new student joining us today. I trust you all to help him as he gets accustomed to things here at Dupont.” She motioned Damian forwards and urged him to introduce himself. 

In the back of the room, three teens were failing to hide their smirks. Damian wasn’t trying to come off as less intimidating, and kinda failing. Really, all it meant was that he was trying not to glare at all the idiots who he’d already reached opinions on. He didn’t smile, but it wasn’t his usual look of death, and danger wasn’t rolling off him in waves like it usually was when he was around people he disliked. Frankly, he just looked really grumpy, and Marinette was trying not to giggle in the back. 

“My name is Damian Grayson,” He began in fluent french. “I’m an exchange student from Gotham City. My father decided that things were a little too crazy back home and decided to send me to stay with a family friend of his here in Paris. I don’t know how long I’ll actually be here, but in the meantime, I hope you all aren’t too annoying.” He did a little half-bow to the class before turning back to Ms. Bustier to inquire about his seat. 

“Well, there’s an open seat next to Nino in the back and—”

“Here! He can sit here!” Alya called, motioning to the empty seat beside Lila.” Damian tried to hide his scowl at the mention of sitting next to that  _ thing _ . 

“Ah, yes. Perhaps you should sit next to, Lila. She’s been catching up and has duplicates of our past notes.”

“As much help as that would be, I would rather sit in the back with Adrien. His father is the one who is hosting me during my stay and right now he’s the only person I know. I would be more comfortable sitting near him.”

“Oh of course!” Ms. Bustier didn’t protest as Damian walked back to sit beside Adrien, who had swapped spots with Nino in order to sit next to Damian, she did, however, look back at the group with a somewhat nervous glance. “If you have any questions, Marinette is our class President. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help you with anything you might need.” Marinette simply smiled at him, trying not to give away the fact that she and Damian were already very well acquainted. 

It must have worked if the look Lila was sending them was anything to go by. It was a warning to stay away from the new kid. 

** Tell me how you're sleeping easy **

** How you're only thinking of yourself **

** Show me how you justify **

** Telling all your lies like second nature **

** Listen, mark my words, one day **

** You will pay, you will pay **

** Karma's gonna come collect your debt **

Lila didn’t get the chance to strike until lunch period. Before Marinette had a chance to invite Damian to lunch with them, Lila stepped in and practically dragged her boyfriend away. The threesome watched it happened; Damian disappeared out the door with Lila wrapped around his arm. 

“I hope you all have something black at the ready for that girl’s funeral,” Adrien teased, wondering how difficult it had been for his housemate to not Judo flip the liar over his shoulder as soon as she’d clung onto him. Adrien had been on the receiving side of those grips. They weren’t exactly pleasant. 

** _ Aware, aware, you stalk your prey _ **

** _ With criminal mentality _ **

** _ You sink your teeth into the people you depend on _ **

** _ Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem _ **

Damian was unhappy. Dick would argue that he was always unhappy, and Marinette would counter by saying it was because he didn’t like them as much as Damian liked her. After all, he was never unhappy around her. Marinette was right. He was rarely unhappy around her. This harpy digging her nails into his arm in an attempt to keep him sitting at their lunch table though? Damian was ready to call up Jon and see if he’d be willing to punt this chick into the sun. Her style was shit, her hair was laughable, and her voice was worse than nails on a chalkboard. He wasn’t really paying attention to what Lila was saying, fully aware it was all bullshit, but eventually, he was pulled back in by someone shaking his arm. 

“You know, I lived in Gotham for a little while when I was younger. Maybe we've met before!” 

“Unlikely. I would remember someone like you.” He’d meant it as an insult, but it was clearly taken as a compliment by everyone else at the table. Everyone but Lila, because while she was a snake, Damian could appreciate her ability to pick up on certain subtleties. “Besides, we probably never would have crossed paths. You’re an Ambassador's kid, right? The embassy housing was on the other side of the city from where I was.” 

“Oh, but I lived with my dad at the time. He thought it would be nice for me to stay in one place while I was growing up, instead of having to uproot whenever my mom was reassigned somewhere new.” 

“And he picked Gotham as the ideal place to raise a child?” Damian scoffed. “Seriously?” 

“Well, he had business partners there. He worked almost exclusively with Bruce Wayne; handled some of the international affairs of the business. It’s actually how he met my mother. He was in Italy for work when they met, and my mom was on leave from work for a little while. She said it was love at first sight.” 

“Your dad worked for Wayne Enterprises?” Damian asked feigning interest. “What’s his name? Maybe I know him? My Brother works there right now.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s no one you would recognize. It’s such a big company after all.” 

“Yeah, I guess. My brother would sneak me into work with him sometimes. I saw Mr. Wayne and his son’s several times, but only from a distance.” 

“Oh! I got to meet some of Bruce’s kids while I lived there! Me and his youngest son Damian were around the same age, so our dads would sometimes leave us together when they were in big office meetings.”

“Really? How old were you at the time?”

“Oh, I was seven or eight. I swear Damian had the cutest little crush on me. Our parents used to tease us about how cute of a couple we would make, but alas, I eventually moved in with my mom and immigrated to Italy."

“Is that so?” Damian was quickly growing tired of…whatever this little verbal spar was. He hadn’t really had any interactions with Lila, so while he knew she was a liar, he didn’t realize how good of a liar she was. Everything she said seemed absolutely reasonable if you didn’t bother to check into the legitimacy of the statement, which apparently this class didn’t. “Hey, Lila? I need to get a textbook from my locker for the next class, do you think you could show me how to get down there? I’m not quite familiar with the building layout and I’ll probably get lost.” 

“Sure!” She practically sang the words. “I would love to show you around, Damian. And maybe we could get to know each other better.” 

** Feefifofum, you better run and hide **

** I smell the blood of a petty little coward **

** Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick **

** Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch **

Lila walked beside Damian, hand still latched around his arm, talking about this and that as she led him, what he assumed was a long way, to the locker rooms. 

“So, are you really staying with Adrien?” She asked.

“Yeah. Our Dads are old college friends. Apparently, Agreste spent some time studying fashion in America and that’s where they met.” 

“I actually work for Mr. Agreste as a model.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. It must be nice working for such a big brand.” 

“Mhmm. I used to do a lot of shoots with Adrien, but not anymore. I’m not entirely sure why, but he doesn’t seem to like me very much. Personally, I thought we had a lot of chemistry, but then—” the teen practically deflated next to me. “He and Marinette are friends, and she doesn’t like me very much. I dunno if he told you anything about me, but I promise you none of it’s true. They seem to think I’m some kind of bully, but it’s usually them who end up bullying me. I’m worried you might end up falling in with the wrong crowd if you hang around them.”

** So could you **

** Tell me how you're sleeping easy **

** How you're only thinking of yourself **

** Show me how you justify **

** Telling all your lies like second nature **

** Listen, mark my words, one day **

** You will pay, you will pay **

** Karma's gonna come collect your debt **

They had arrived at the locker room, and thankfully, nobody else was there. Damian forcefully removed Lila from his arm and scowled in her direction. “You really don’t know why Adrian doesn’t do photoshoots with you anymore?” Instantly Lila’s expression morphed into one of panic. 

“Oh no! He must have told you something. I promise whatever he said isn’t true.” 

“That’s rich, considered I paid witness to it. I believe the reason was sexual harassment.” Her act slipped a little, but she still held strong. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Also any Gothamite worth their salt knows I didn’t show up in the city until I was ten years old, and considering we’re the same age, I would assume you couldn’t have actually met 'Damian Wayne' since he wasn’t in the city at the time.”

“Oh, it must have been somewhere else then.” 

“Also incorrect.” Damian smiled at her, vicious and deadly as he slipped the glasses off his face. “Before I moved in with my father, I lived with my mother and was trained as an assassin.” He found great joy in watching Lila’s face pale as she realized who exactly was standing before. “Hello again, Lila. I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but we both know that would be a lie.” 

“How?”

“Magic apparently. My father has some connections. These glasses are laced with a type of misdirection magic. No one will be able to see me as Damian Wayne unless I personally reveal myself to them.

“You were just toying with me this entire time,” she scowled. 

“Yeah, I was. Let’s just say I was curious about how you conducted yourself after our little confrontation at the Wayne conference a few years back. I believe you were warned about the consciences of using my family name in your little web of lies.” 

“Are you going to sue me?” 

“Hardly. It wouldn’t be worth the time for something pointless as that little lie. However,” he held up his arm where clear indents from her nail were clear and visible. “My father sent me here to keep me away from trouble. I doubt he would take well to learning I’ve been assaulted during my first day at school, let alone by an individual he's already had a negative encounter with.” 

“You can’t touch me! I have diplomatic immunity!” 

“That’s a pathetic excuse and you know it.” If Damian were any other normal person, they would have taken that at face value, but diplomatic immunity was not infallible and it could be revoked. “but by all means, play that card. See how you fare. I promise it won’t be good.” Lila was caught and she knew it. She wasn’t dumb, and she knew Damian didn’t see her as such. If he did, this conversation would have played out very differently. 

“You want something.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I want you to leave me and my friends alone.” 

“Your friends?” 

“Adrien and Nino are my friends.” 

“And Marinette?”

“Marinette is my girlfriend; has been for over a year now. To mess with her is to mess with the entire Wayne family. I intend to marry her someday, and so I will do everything in my power to protect her now.” 

“Fucking figures.” Lila huffed. “Marinette always seems to find a way to ruin all of my plans.” 

“Or perhaps your plans just aren’t as smart as you think they are.” He returned the glasses to their place in his nose, letting the magic settle back over him. “You’re smart, I’ll give you that. Manipulation to your extent is a skill few really master, but you're too loud about it.”

“What does that mean?” 

** Maybe you'll change **

** Abandon all your wicked ways **

** Make amends and start anew again **

** Maybe you'll see **

** All the wrongs you did to me **

** And start all over, start all over again **

“Ever read a book called  _ The Art of Subtlety _ ?” Lila shook her head no. “Ah, well you should give it a read, it might be of use to you.” And now Lila was absolutely confused. 

“Why are you giving me helpful suggestions?” 

“As I mentioned before, Lila. I was raised as an assassin. I can hate you as a person and respect the skills you’ve developed. Frankly, I don’t give a shit about what you do as long as you leave me and my friends out of it. If anyone is dumb enough to fall for your tricks that’s entirely on them.” 

“So, you won’t try to stop me?” 

“Remains to be seen, but you leave me and my friends alone and I’ll leave you alone. Call it a tentative truce.”

“Uhuh. And how do I know you’ll stick to your word?” 

“Oh, you don’t,” Damian assured, smiling once again. 

** Who am I kidding **

** Now, let's not get overzealous here **

** You've always been a huge piece of shit **

** If I could kill you I would **

** But it's frowned upon in all fifty states **

** Having said that, burn in hell **

“I don’t like you, Lila Rossi. You’ve hurt my love in ways that more than justify me ruining you socially, politically, and financially. It’s by the grace of Marinette and Marinette alone that I haven’t retaliated. But trust me. I’ve got enough evidence about all the lies you’ve shared about places you’ve traveled that if I emailed the Italian Embassy, it would bring your mother under suspicion of laundering money or worse. After all, an ambassador has no reason to be going on such lavishing trips on the countries dime, especially as frequently as you claim to be.” 

“You’d pull my mother into this?” 

“Again. It’s only because of Marinette I haven’t done anything. Think about that the next time you try to get her in trouble.” Damian had nothing else to say to her, so he gave her a brief parting nod and began to leave. “I’ll see you in class, Ms. Rossi.” 

** So tell me how you're sleeping easy **

** How you're only thinking of yourself **

** Show me how you justify **

** Telling all your lies like second nature **

** Listen, mark my words, one day **

** You will pay, you will pay **

** Karma's gonna come collect your debt **

Damian didn’t know what Rossi said to the others when she returned to the lunchroom without him, and frankly, he didn’t care. He’d seen kittens look more threatening than the students who glared at him as they returned to class. But honestly, if any of them knew what was good for them, they’d leave him and his friends alone. 

** Karma's gonna come collect your debt **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update? i thought they'd gone missing.
> 
> also, since this is like an update when i feel motivated, i'll probably end up posting the chapter summaries as chapters so you can have the whole plot, and then just replace them if and when I end up writing the chapter. Who knows.


End file.
